


The Earthbound Life of Azerion

by Azerion



Series: Incubus [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Angels and Demons, Bisexuality, Dominance and Submission, Drugs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gay, Guardian Angels, LGBT, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Slavery, Sexual Slavery, Underaged Sex, Vampires, incubi and succubi, pain and blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 50,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azerion/pseuds/Azerion
Summary: An Incubus is convinced by an angel to walk the Earth. He meets lovers, enemies and friends and plays a vital part in a world he doesn't quite understand.
Relationships: Azerion/Travis Himner, Bob Clark/Jason Clark, Bob Clark/Joey Berski, Bob Clark/Torvan Clark, Emeriel & Azerion, Jonny Summers/Azerion, Jonny Summers/Benjamin Kent, Jonny Summers/Bob Clark, Jonny Summers/Ezekiel Adams, Jonny Summers/Mike Adams, Jonny Summers/Zebulon Jacobs, Mike Adams/Axel Thundarsson, Mike Adams/Azerion, Mike Adams/Benjamin Kent, Mike Adams/Cassandra Adams, Mike Adams/Darren Darling, Mike Adams/Ryan Johnson, Mike Adams/Travis Himner, Mike Adams/Zebulon Jacobs, Mitchell Mitchell/Kyle Moon, Robby Clark/Dean Clark, Travis Himner/Dmitri Ivanoff, Travis Himner/Jay Jenson, Travis Himner/Joshua 'Tex' Taylor, Travis Himner/Mitchell Mitchell
Series: Incubus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050527
Kudos: 1





	1. Walk the Earth Again

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for underaged sexual interactions, submission and dominance, dubious consent, mild mentions of violence, harsh language and name calling, homosexual sexual contact, drugs, religious heresy, prostitution, human trafficking, sexual and non-sexual slavery, human (sort of) pets, and marriage infidelity. Probably more.

**************

The day is cloudy and bright. The thunder rolls in the Texas sky despite the sunshine, and Azerion blinks as he breathes the fresh air. He spent the better part of a millenia only seeing the sky of Earth in the dreams of his playmates, the fortunate few he visits at night. The women are clouded with emotion, the men with virility and in the heat of the moment, all they think about is their connection to Azerion and the pleasure he brings them. The sky is somehow muted by that, on the occasions when the sky is present at all. His favorite playmates prefer to dream of dark places like the woods at night with fresh scents of evergreens and the thrill of the risk of being caught, or better yet, basement dungeons outfitted with accoutrements of sexual dominance and submission. Azerion is particularly proud of his ability to draw out dominance and sadism in them, even the most submissive ones, who are often in need of feeling powerful. 

Whatever the reason, he wasn't prepared for the brightness of the sun and thanks the Heavens that it's cloudy on his first day of Earthly reality in centuries. 

His brothers told him not to go. His sisters told him he'll find nothing there worth the effort. But they look for different things than he. It was his uncle that told him he needs to see this world for himself, to live among his counterparts for a while to gain perspective. 

He steps onto a hot pavement river and immediately regrets it. The bittersweet nostalgia is almost worth the pain of the searing heat on his bare feet, reminding him of places in his father's realm – his home. 

But it isn't worth the pain. Everything is intensified in this new body, a physical nervous system playing games with his senses. He immediately tries to fly before remembering he doesn't have wings here. After too long, he has the sense to jump back into the grass just in time to escape the path of a honking semi. The truck screeches to a halt that interestingly takes a relatively great distance to achieve and a noticeably overweight, impressively muscled man in an oily shirt and jeans jumps out of the drivers side and runs up to Azerion, shoving him down and yelling at him.

At first Azerion doesn't understand him, but with a little telepathy and a decent amount of intelligence, he learns the language needed to interact with this adorable, manly specimen. 

"WHAT THA FUCK IS YER PROBLEM?! YA COULD'A BEEN KILLED?! YA GOT A DEATH WISH, YA FUCKING… Why are ya naked? And why d'ya have a… damn, that boner is as big as mine. What are ya? Fifteen?"

Azerion grins at him. "About that. And I don't have any clothes. Think you could help me out?"

The trucker adjusts himself in his pants and grabs Azerion by the bicep, dragging him towards the truck and breathing heavily. Azerion laments that he didn't find this one while he was dreaming. The man is certainly worthy of his attentions, and Azerion feels his heart fluttering. Is this what being enamored feels like? Or is it just hormones preparing his body for the sex he knows is coming.

The trucker still hasn't answered him and throws him into the passenger seat before climbing into the driver seat and starting the truck again. Azerion feels the rumbling of the vehicle tickling his crotch and notices the driver is well hung and hanging out of his pants.

"I ain't no faggot, but yer gonna suck my cock until I gush down yer throat. Then, when we get to a rest stop I'm gonna make ya sorry ya ever met me, understand?"

"I can't imagine lamenting our meeting," says Azerion, his tenor voice full of honey.

"I mean I'm gonna fuck ya silly whether ya want it or not."

Azerion grins again. He takes the man's hand and kisses it, somehow knowing that will turn the man on more. It does and is evident in the throbbing of his bulgingly thick fourteen inches. The man grabs Azerion's short mohawk and shoves the millenia-old teen down onto his dick. Azerion takes the whole thing down his throat, hearing a sigh of relief from above.

"By the way," says the trucker, "my name's Mike."

**************

Two hundred miles and nine blow jobs later, Mike breaks his promise. They don't stop at a rest stop. They stop at a motel. He breaks his promise again as he takes the virginity of Azerion's new body, filling him so completely, roughing him up and calling him names. The sex hurts like hellfire and Azerion reflects on the first time his dad took him like this. He's considerably larger than Mike, but in this sensitive body, the comparison is apt. He is definitely not sorry he met Mike.

Azerion screams and cries, tears of pain staining his face as Mike breaks in his anatomy. Hours go by and Mike never becomes less hungry for the carnal pleasure of Azerion's body. Finally, after noon the next day, Mike kisses Azerion's tears away and pulls out, his bloody dick staining the sheets as he wipes himself clean and leads Azerion to the shower. 

Azerion is not disappointed by the experience. He wants it every day, and does not lament whatsoever meeting Mike as he did. They never kissed on the lips. Mike is averse to romance with a male under any circumstances. But the sexual bliss leads Azerion to pleasure Mike in the shower once more, bruising his knees on the tile floor of the stall and enjoying as the man roughly takes his head and pounds into his throat until that too is bleeding.

Mike cleans them both after that, shampooing Azerion's hair with dominance and possession rather than tenderness or affection. Azerion soaks up the attention and goes wherever the man leads him as they get dressed and go back to the truck. 

In the dark of night, they had managed to get a nude Azerion to the motel room unseen, but now, he's wearing jeans far too big for his eighteen-inch waist and a shirt that he swims in. Mike promises to take Azerion to a store to buy clothes in his size. 

He still hasn't asked Azerion's name, instead calling him Bitch, Faggot or Boy. Azerion is comfortable with that, the names making him feel loved in a dominant/submissive kind of way. When they get to the store in the outskirts of Fort Worth, Mike goes in alone and comes back with bags full of clothes. Two pairs of jeans, one relaxed fit and one skinny, two pairs of athletic jersey shorts, a black leather belt, a three pack of white tank tops, two T-shirts with images of scantily clad, well-endowed women, a pack of socks, a pair of athletic shoes, a pair of black work boots and a baseball cap. Azerion puts on the skinny jeans, belt, boots and a tank top. Mike adjusts himself as Azerion changes in the passenger seat, and he grunts in desire. He roughly rubs Azerion's head, feeling the mohawk and imagining the fun they'll continue to have together. Azerion is soon fully dressed and Mike slips his hand behind Azerion. 

"Loosen yer belt, Faggot. I wanna put my hands on yer ass any time I want."

"Yes, Sir," says Azerion and he does as instructed. Mike slides his hand under Azerion's buttocks and slips two fingers inside his sore anus.

"This is mine. You are mine. I don't care if that's what ya want. Yer mine!"

"Yes, Sir," says Azerion again, fully hard at the intrusion and at the possessive attitude of his new lover.

Mike grins and playfully puts Azerion's hat on him. 

"I never had a kid before. Especially not one I can fuck. We're gonna be together a long time, ya hear me?"

Azerion nods eagerly and desperately wants to kiss the man's neck and run his tongue over his thick biceps. Another time maybe. He'll have to see what Mike lets him get away with.

Azerion's never fallen prey to the wiles of a human, even during his other encounters on Earth in centuries past. This is a new experience for him. He wonders if it's the lack of romance and sensuality that is different or if Mike is simply more than human. Whatever he is, he's perfect for Azerion at this point in his life.

Azerion doesn't question his good fortune any further and watches the trees go by as they approach the larger highways by the cities. Soon they're zipping past huge edifices and various cars, giving Azerion a new understanding and appreciation for human innovation. He had a brief stint on Earth during the Renaissance era, but nothing of that time was as grandiose as the sights he takes in as they change highways and start to head south on interstate-45.

**************

They are still far from Houston when Mike turns the truck down a country road and takes them on a forty-five minute slow drive through the middle of nowhere. They stop at a trailer house in a large clearing and Mike takes Azerion by the bicep again, dragging him into the trailer. 

A woman is cooking in the kitchen. She has long blonde hair and a ribbon tying it back away from her face. Her dress is white with black polka dots and her high heels, casual while still showing off the physique of her fit legs. 

"Hi, Honey," says Mike warmly before kissing his wife with the tenderness he refused to give Azerion.

"Baby! I'm so glad you're home! Who's the kid?"

"Your humble servant, M'Lady," says Azerion with a bow. He takes her hand and kisses it formally. 

"Oh, aren't you a charmer!" says the woman. 

"He's my new bitch," says Mike. 

The woman smiles and kisses Mike on the cheek before turning back to the stovetop. 

"You are uncomfortable," says Azerion curiously. 

"Oh, it's nothing," says the woman.

"Damn right it's nothing," says Mike. "Come on, Faggot, I'll show ya yer room."

Azerion holds in his shock. He gets a room? In his new master's house? With his wife under the same roof? Azerion remembers the times he's visited married individuals in their dreams, and most have had a sense of guilt related to infidelity. Mike seems to have none.

When Mike gets Azerion to a large bedroom, he shuts the door and throws him on the bed. The pictures on the walls and the clothes in the hamper indicate this is his marital room. Mike climbs on top of Azerion, fully dressed and begins biting his conquest across the top of his chest and his neck and shoulders, bringing pain and blood, already familiar to the equation. Then he grips Azerion's mohawk in one large fist and opens his mouth with the other hand before spitting in his mouth and saying gruffly, "Swallow it, Faggot."

Azerion does. He'd never spit out any of his master's fluids. Then, all too soon, Mike gets up off the bed, the comforting, crushing weight of the man suddenly absent. He picks Azerion up and drapes the boy over his shoulder before turning to one of the walk-in closets and opening the door. Immediately inside is a metal gate like that of a jail cell or cage. With one hand on Azerion, he uses the other hand to pull a jumbled key ring from his pocket and unlock the gate, throwing Azerion on the worn, bare mattress inside. Azerion revels in the comfort of his new bed and he looks back up to Mike who smiles with genuine happiness.

"Ya need a blankie or a teddy bear or somethin'?"

"No, this is great!" says Azerion. "More than I need."

"Good. I just didn' know what's appropriate for yer age. My last bitch needed more comfort. He was a sissy about everything, but you take it like a man. I'm proud of you, Faggot. Now get some sleep, we leave early in the morning."

Mike shuts the gate and looks adoringly at Azerion who returns the expression in kind and blows him a kiss. He thinks the action will provoke punishment – his motivation for doing it in the first place – but Mike just smiles. "My precious little Bitch…" he says and he closes the closet door leaving no light left in the small room.

Later that night, he can hear his master fucking his wife. The man is insatiable and the woman just as lustful, often giving him direction and screaming his name. They fall asleep after three hours of intercourse and Azerion can feel it the moment they do. He lets himself fall asleep too, wishing he could visit them as he does when he's not on Earth. 

Soon, he's in a jail cell with Mike. The musty smell and mildewed sheets of the cots tangle with the scent of ripe sweat as Mike beats him into submission. He submits eagerly and Mike looks confused after that. Suddenly, Mike says, "Faggot?"

Azerion nods silently, afraid to speak.

"What's goin' on? I was… oh my God, this is a dream! I thought you were Felix." Azerion looks at him curiously. "That was my bitch in prison. He died from getting shanked after leaving my protection. That sorry-ass motherfucker thought I wasn't good enough for him. Got sick of taking it, y'know? I never miss him, but I dream about him all the time."

"You miss owning someone," says Azerion, reading his master's mind with clarity and ease. "Like you own me."

"He's always been like that," says Mike's wife, who had gone unnoticed in the background until now. "Ever since prison, he needs a man to be happy."

"Babydoll! I never want to hurt you! I want a man I can beat down! You're the only one I love!"

"You love him," says the wife, nodding towards Azerion. "Hard not to. I see how you look at him."

"Babe! It's totally different than you and me!"

"It's still love. It's okay, Mike. I understand. I don't approve, but I don't begrudge you for it. You're still the man I married."

"Thank you, Cassandra," says Azerion, reading her name clear in both their minds.

They both look at him, surprised at first, preoccupied with their marital issues until lust and affection fill their eyes. Azerion sees where this is going. For once he doesn't want to do this. With one at a time, he'd have no reservations, but complicating this dispute doesn't ring right with him. Is this what his uncle was talking about with gaining perspective? Either way, he exits the dream suddenly and all three of them wake with a gasp. He can hear his master and his wife shuffling in the bed and smooching, but then, the closet door opens and Mike is unlocking the gate. 

"That was real, wasn't it, Faggot?" accuses Mike.

Azerion hangs his head in humiliation before nodding, ashamed his secret is out. Will Mike throw him away when he realizes he's claimed a dæmon?

"What are you?" asks Cassandra, peeking around Mike's shoulder. 

Azerion sighs, prepared to be discarded.

"Incubus," he says quietly.

The silence settles over them for a minute before Cassandra says, "You're part of our family now. This doesn't change anything."

Mike nods. "Yeah, Faggot. I said you'd be with me a long time, and I meant it. Why do ya think I gave you a room? I'm all in. You are too, whether ya like it or not."

Acceptance.

Azerion's tears begin to fall and Cassandra wipes them with the edge of her nighty. Azerion looks at her in wonder and Mike pulls Azerion up into a tight, warm hug.

"What's yer name, Faggot?"

"Azerion."

"Do ya have a legal identity?" asks Mike.

"No."

"I know a guy. We'll set up some papers for ya and I'll adopt ya until yer eighteen. We'll register ya as fourteen. It's believable, and it means yer stuck with me for at least three more years."

"I want a lifetime," says Azerion. "This body won't age."

Mike grows hard in his boxers. "I can keep ya like this forever?"

Azerion nods with a grin.

"Well, Faggot, yer new name will be Azerion Adams, just like our last name. Wouldja like that, Son?"

It's Azerion's turn to grow hard. 

"Yes, Sir."

"Good," says Mike and he closes the gate and then the door, taking his wife's hand and going back to bed.

"Hey, Faggot!" Mike yells from his bed. "Give Cass a good dream, know what I'm sayin'?"

Azerion laughs quietly and enters Cassandra's mind as she drifts off to sleep. He can feel her laughing too as they embrace in the dream plane.

**************

The next morning is early, as Mike said it would be. Azerion kneels sleepily next to Mike as he sits at the breakfast table and drinks coffee while reading the funny papers. He chuckles from time to time and rubs Azerion's mohawk like he's giving affection to a dog. Azerion notices Mike is much more gentle this morning, perhaps not wanting to chase Azerion away. It's impossible. Azerion would never run from Mike. Still, he appreciates the lethargic affection. As Mike seems to wake up more, his head rubs are harder and rougher, and finally he takes Azerion by the bicep and drags him to the shower. With the water running over them, the slick on Mike's dick is washing off. It's okay though. Azerion would welcome even a dry fuck, but Mike is precoming so much that Azerion's insides are plentifully lubricated. 

The dominance and passion are even greater than before, and Mike pushes all the right buttons as he fucks Azerion into blissful oblivion. 

Azerion can barely walk after that and after they get dressed, Mike carries him to the truck where he buckles his bitch in and leaves him there while he goes to kiss his wife goodbye. 

All too soon, they're on the road, Mike's enormous cock out of his fly as Azerion slurps on it and swallows it. When Mike comes, it's the biggest orgasm he's ever had. Azerion doesn't even realize he's using his powers until he peeks at the dashboard clock out of the corner of his eye and realizes Mike's been coming down his throat for ten minutes straight. 

Both thoroughly sated, Azerion brings the orgasm to a subtle and gentle stop as he gradually tones down his powers. Azerion feels his body throbbing with energy and realizes he's been feeding on his master's jism like a vampire feeds on blood. He has to when in other planes. It didn't occur to him he'd have the same need here on Earth. He apologizes, and Mike turns to briefly kiss him roughly, shoving his tongue into Azerion's mouth and sucking on his lips.

"I love ya, Son. You can do that any time. Best fucking jizz of my life!"

Azerion is completely stunned. He doesn't argue, simply reflecting on the unexpected kiss. He leans his head against his master's massive shoulder as they continue down the road. Azerion wonders what else is going to make its way into his life the way Mike has in such a short time. Will he make friends? All he needs is his master. Would others understand what he is or would he be regarded with fear? Time will tell if others make it into his life. He could spend the next 50 years or more happily in his cell in his Mike's room without ever going outside. But it looks like Mike needs company on the road, not a toy to be put away when not in use. He turns his head and kisses his master's shoulder. 

"Don't push it," Mike says gruffly. Azerion laughs gently and makes note to let Mike initiate any kissing.

**************


	2. The Shattering of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azerion becomes a legal citizen, and life with Mike goes on. Until it doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for blood and fire and murder. For sexual conduct with a minor and for adult language, and religious entities.

**************

Azerion stares at his birth certificate. 

Azerion Samuel Adams. 

His first name is the only name he's ever had since his creation twelve millenia ago. His mother gave it to him, and he cherishes the gift of the Mother Who Bestows Names To The Creatures Of The Night. His mother has always been kind, compassionate and understanding. Unlike his father whom he adores but of whom he is afraid.

His middle name is related to his father's name but Terracised to fit common names. There's no changing his first name, they all know that, but Azerion doesn't want to have his father invoked every time someone says his full name. Mike doesn't get it, not really into any sort of religion nor educated about common world mythologies. Cassandra does. She's the daughter of a Jewish mother and a Catholic father. She knows the names of The Adversary well and has intuited the reasons Azerion has for choosing his middle name.

His last name seems the most significant to him at this point in his life. He lives with the descendants of Adam, and is named Adams, after him. Named human while he inhabits a human body. It's nearly identical to his dæmonic body, but without wings, claws, fangs nor tail, he has a completely different relation to his surroundings. He thinks briefly that humans are stupidly underequipped, having no natural defenses as animals, infernals and celestials do. But then he remembers the towering buildings and impossibly built highways that he saw and rode on outside of Fort Worth and Dallas. Humans are certainly thriving, not helpless as his new body would otherwise indicate.

Azerion is enrolled in high school, taking classes online so he can travel with Mike wherever he goes. They cuddle at rest stops, carnally maul each other in motels and have legendary suckfests on the highways. Azerion breezes through classes. He has infinitely more knowledge of biology, mathematics, history and language than even his teachers, but his understanding of the modern world is stunted and though his grammar is perfect, he's unfamiliar with many modern vocabularies such as the names of engine parts or power tools, the references and resources of information technology and media, and the way that modern traditions are held. He's fluent in religious and cultural beliefs but not in social interactions. Being able to say the Lady's Prayers in five hundred languages means nothing to modern people who don't even remember that Adonai has a wife. 

His general assumptions about the world are so different that getting over culture shock is the hardest part of high school for him.

Mike is glad that Azerion isn't in regular school, being immersed with normal people, for many reasons. First and foremost is his possessive need to keep his submissive close to him, but he's also concerned that Azerion would get hurt. He doesn't know the extent of Azerion's healing abilities, and doesn't trust the general public with his new son's true identity. They could make fun of him and make him feel bad. They could lock him up like an animal, treating him far worse than Mike ever would. Or the government might take him to a black site and experiment on him. Worst of all, they might treat him in such a way that would chase his beloved bitch back to the underworld. That's what Mike fears the most. He wants to live his entire life with his new son by his side, in his cage or on his cock, and go to Hell so he can be with Azerion for eternity. Azerion knows this, and he treasures the idea. Mike has certainly racked up enough sin in his life, but only the Angel of Death, or the Gods of the Underworld like Anubis could determine his soul's worthiness. 

If however, Mike were to be sent to his son's father upon death, Azerion could give an official Vouch for him, earning the man's soul a more pleasurable experience beyond death. Azerion knows he would do this without a second thought. He won't leave Earth until he's completed his purposes, but he'd gladly serve his master for eternity in his old home.

That's in the back of Azerion's mind as he heads to a public park. There's an outdoor workout circle with a trail that goes by high bars, balance beams, and several simple machines for using one's body weight to do resistance training. Azerion stops at the high bars and takes off his shirt, showing off his skinny body and toned muscles to any passers by. He loves the attention, even though he gets enough attention from his master. Azerion does chin-ups for an hour straight before realizing he needs more weight to accommodate his dæmon-enhanced strength. He finds a large man, easily over four-hundred pounds, lays the lust on thick and charms the man into piggy-backing to give Azerion more weight to lift. It doesn't really help but Azerion indulges his chubby chasing fantasies for a few minutes before going to a man next to a monster sized pickup truck and asking if he can bench press the vehicle. The man steals a kiss, passionately making out with him before giving him permission to do anything he wants with the damn truck.

Bench pressing and leg pressing a few tons for a couple of hours helps him get the workout he needs, and he can tell by the sensations in his body that he's already on the way to developing a stronger build. When he gets back to the motel where his master is waiting, Mike kisses him on the mouth, chewing on his lips and sucking hard on his tongue. 

"Ya belong t'me. Remember that, Son."

"Yes, Sir," says Azerion. He kneels to undo his master's pants but Mike instead picks Azerion up over his shoulder and carries him to the bathroom.

"Yer all sweaty, Bitch. Ya need a bath."

Azerion laughs as he smells himself. He does reek, but he thought his master would enjoy the stench of his pheromones. He certainly loves licking the ripe sweat from Mike's body when the man has been working hard or enduring a particularly hot day. Apparently, Mike does not reciprocate the sentiments.

Mike tosses Azerion roughly into the motel shower and turns on the cold water. Azerion's clothes get soaked in the process, and Mike laughs as he undresses himself and steps into the shower. Azerion wastes no time taking the large man's huge nuts into his mouth as a huge fist grips his hair and another slaps the side of his face with rough affection.

Soon, Azerion realizes he's using his powers because Mike starts coming all over his face. Azerion would suck down every drop but he's too astounded at his own lack of control that he just stares in awe up at the man he loves. Mike shoves his cock against Azerion's lips with one hand while still gripping Azerion's mohawk in the other.

"Dad, I'm using my powers, I have to stop!"

"Don'tcha fucking dare! Ya just used a lot of energy, eat up, kiddo! I want it. You want it. Just feed, damnit!"

Azerion wastes no time, giving in to his darker urges as he licks every drop of jism that has fallen so far and takes his master's cock eagerly past his lips against his throat and into his mouth as far as it will go. He sucks down orgasm after orgasm, giving Mike a continuous roll, and when it feels like he's been doing it too long, he tries to stop. But his instincts are _hunger_ and _need_ and _lust_! He keeps going until Mike stops grunting and moaning. Mike gently pulls Azerion from his massive dick and to his feet. He kisses him hard and shoves his fingers into Azerion's anus, making the sated dæmon boy fall in love with him all over again. Mike's breathing is ragged and his face is flushed. He just keeps kissing his son until he hits the boy's sweet spot just right and Azerion comes all over Mike's belly and legs.

Mike raises an eyebrow as his bitch pants in relief.

"What'cha waitin' for? Lick it up, Faggot!"

Azerion tongue bathes his master and dad and then they rinse off one final time before drying off and falling into bed.

Mike surprises Azerion with a confession as they lay in exhausted blissfulness. 

"I'm completely in love with ya, Faggot. I wanna spend eternity with ya."

Azerion cuddles close to him and bites his massive shoulder gently. "I'm in love with you too, Mike."

"Don't do that. This doesn't change anythin'. Yer still my Bitch, my Faggot and my Son. I'm yer Dad, yer Master and yer fuckin' reason fer livin'!"

"Okay, Master. Dad. I love you."

Mike smiles warmly. "I'm gonna find a fuckin' way for us to be together forever."

They melt into each other as they kiss again and Mike falls in love with Azerion completely and eternally. 

The others watch with concern and fascination. Azerion's mother wants everyone to be careful what they wish for. His father wants to claim them both and make them serve him carnally for eternity while worshipping him and forsaking all others. Azerion's uncle watches in silence of mind, taking in the actions and their impending consequences. The answer is obvious. And if Lilith doesn't act on it, he knows someone who will.

**************

Cain grins, his enhanced canines glinting in the torchlight of the cavern. Lucifer would never have brought this up if it weren't important. And what's one more child after he's had thousands? He breathes in the salty Mediterranean air and Lucifer looks at him with a dour expression of piercing sincerity. 

"This is important, Cain. Don't fuck this up," says the Lightbringer.

"I won't. You know, I spent a summer with Azerion a few millennia ago. Insatiable little monster, that one."

"Something you can relate to?"

"Absolutely. But why not talk to the Fates or the Angel of Love?"

"This is of a darker nature. I know this mortal's heart. He is headed for the seventh plane of the Hells."

"Ooh, a rapist, huh?"

"Prison rules," explains Lucifer. "But he wants to spend forever with Azerion. They are a good match and Azerion needs the earthly experience."

"You just want your nephew to be happy. You big ol' softie."

"This is bigger than either of them. Maybe bigger than you can imagine."

Cain sobers. "You're preparing to take down Samael, aren't you?"

"Not yet. There is no battleground, but the chess game has already begun. Azerion and his human father will be together for centuries, maybe beyond the Day of Judgement. The question is where. That's up to you."

"I see. Then this is about preparing Dear Azerion for battle."

"They can sustain each other without needing humans. Recycling power to make more than either had before."

"Like an alternator charging a battery. It still requires fuel."

"Human food will work." 

"Don't you dare tell me how to raise my children. If you want Azerion to be stronger and wiser, you need to give my prospective son room to eat properly. I'll do this but only under my terms, understand, Engel? If you don't like that, crawl back to my progenitor and beg her to intervene."

"Your methods will do," concedes Lucifer, disliking but approving the means of living that Cain Adams will teach his descendant, not that he'd admit it. "But that doesn't mean I approve."

"I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S APPROVAL!!!" bellows Cain. 

Lucifer's light dims as he disappears, leaving Cain to feel unfulfilled as if he were yelling at nothing at all. As if he were yelling at himself. As if he were convincing himself of an untruth. 

He hates it when the Engel of Death does that.

**************

Azerion was only gone to the corner store for a few minutes getting groceries to bring back to the motel. He had no way of knowing what would become of his dad and master. There was blood everywhere in the motel room, and the space reeked of the scents of Elders. Azerion screamed, panicking for the first time in all his twelve millennia. He ran to the store again, screaming for help and collapsing into a crying mess. It didn't occur to him to call the police, nor did it occur to him to seek help at the motel. In his anxiety, he ran to the last place he saw people.

The police can tell he didn't do it. He's still a person of interest but not a suspect. The forensics indicated that a large human, not someone of Azerion's size, was the culprit. There is no body, leaving Azerion to wonder if his true love is alive or dead. With the scent of Elders in the room, Azerion is betting on somewhere in between. He can't fly to the places where he can ask such questions. He's as helpless as the next person when it comes to air travel or dimensional crossing. So instead he crawls into the semi and puts his head in the driver's seat, hoping to scent his lover from left behind sweat and musk. 

Being a minor, he has to be returned to his secondary guardian. When the police get him transferred to the local sheriff station and Azerion finally gets a ride to the trailer, they find it in ashes, a fire having burned and melted away everything, save the nearby remains of a human body, all burnt up but not incinerated. It's clear what happened. Cassandra was injured and crawling away from the fire when she died from the trailer exploding. 

Azerion is alone again. How can he live with this loss? What can he do now that he doesn't have his true love, his home, not even his necessities. Legally, he's still fourteen. They'll put him in the Foster System for sure. He can't do that. He grabs his backpack with his only remaining possessions – clothes, toiletries, lube, a tablet and a water bottle – and runs for the woods.

By the time he realizes he has nowhere to go, he remembers that he sometimes used to hear train horns at night. He follows the general direction of the horns he's heard in the past, running at sixty miles per hour with his enhanced speed and stamina. He finds train tracks but no trains. That's okay, they always pass at night. He'll hop on a train car headed for Houston and try to figure things out from there. At least he's a master of the oldest profession. He'll have either the kindness of strangers or the business of strangers to provide for him if he can just make it to a city.

**************

Completely healed and healthier than ever, a newly immortal man laments the death of his wife. It's his fault really. Sire said he was too young to make her like him, that he had to just let her go. But he couldn't do that, couldn't pass up the chance to make her immortal and live with her forever. So he bit her, slicing her throat with a blade and drinking heavily from it, but when he sliced open his arm to feed her in return, she wouldn't drink. She didn't scream, nor did she struggle. She just shook her head and pushed him away. He fled the scene at his Sire's behest, harkening the instructions after his failure to follow previous instructions led to his wife bleeding out. He thinks she survived but is still too disgusted with him to see him ever again. He doesn't know his Sire is familiar with thermite explosives. That his Sire made sure she would never tell anyone what happened. 

Mike cries himself to sleep that daybreak, wanting his wife in his bed, his son between them and a loving peace that the three of them briefly had.

**************


	3. Murder at the Underground Auction House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azerion makes a tough choice and Cain decides to give his new child everything he wants.

**************

Two moons have passed. It's now winter and Azerion is cold. It's not cold like Niflhell, but it's definitely uncomfortable for a skinny teen living on the streets. Sometimes the meth heads give him a roof when he agrees to be a party favor. More than one of them has tried to hog all his attention and ask him to marry them, promising things Azerion is smart enough to disbelieve. But when he feeds from them, he feels weird and doesn't like the focused buzz. Rolling on ecstasy is more his type of drug, but he never really needs it, enjoying his partners on levels others can't even imagine, and giving his partners a pure bliss and multiple orgasm that no drug can achieve. 

It's another night alone on the street corner when a white unmarked van pulls up to him. The passenger rolls down the window and leans out. "Hey, kid," says the muscular Mediterranean man. "You cold?"

Azerion nods.

"You need somewhere to go?"

Azerion nods vigorously.

"Get in the back, we'll take you some place warm."

Three men open the back of the van and get out, circling Azerion and guiding him into the back, closing the door behind them and surrounding him inside. He knows they're predators, that they are trying to kidnap a fourteen-year-old, but he doesn't care right now. It's cold, he's hungry and he's immortal. Whatever they have planned for him is about the direction he needs it to be. If he can suck out a few loads and make everyone happy, all the better. 

Azerion's beginning to relax into the scent of his kidnappers, noting the familiarity and drowsy effects of the odor. 

He snaps out of it for just a moment as he realizes one of them is using pheromone manipulation… Lycan? ...Werewolf? (Not the same thing.) Vampire? Another incubus? Oh Gods, not fae folk! By the time he realizes where he knows the scent, a pinch in his arm where he's stabbed with a needle sends him off to sleep.

The Mediterranean man in the passenger seat is a distant cousin. A descendant of Azerion's mother.

Dhampyr. 

Azerion wakes with a start, hung naked on a Saint Andrew's Cross as a decoration perhaps. The intention is a little confusing. The men who kidnapped him could have simply raped him in the van. Why would they need to tie him up? 

And damn it all, now he's cold again. So much for that.

The bright lights make it hard to look around, but finally he hears a voice over the microphone as attendees walk around the platform he's on and examine him with their eyes.

"And here we have lot number 3458," says the smooth voice over the microphone. "A beautiful young teen, expected to be thirteen to fifteen and with very nice veins. His musculature is toned for his age and his size means he won't eat too much. Do we have a first bidder?"

Auction signs go up around the room and silently an attendant goes around recording expecting bids. The highest bidders begin to feel him up, watching as his boner grows to its full fifteen inches. Surely that will affect the bidding prices.

Finally, a familiar voice rings out. "He's mine! Git yer mitts off 'im!"

Azerion closes his eyes and tears come falling as his dad makes his way to the platform. "Master!" Azerion sobs.

"This is a proper auction, sir, you still can't have him until you have the highest bid. Current bidding for this one is three million. There's another million gratuity because of his age and body type."

"Shut the fuck up!" says another familiar, more resonant, more ancient voice. "He's with me!"

The attendees who know the man's identity bow or run. The ones who don't stare in horror as he picks up the auctioneer by the throat and breaks his neck with one hand. The man falls limp like a rag doll and the murderer stands expectantly in front of Azerion. Just as the attendants realize what the murderer is expecting, he barks out, "Give me the kid!!!" 

They unchain the boy from the cross, and the murderer takes the boy in his arms princess style and hands him over to Mike.

"Thank you, Sire!" Mike says quickly.

"But of course. But now he's your responsibility. Your slave. After all, you have the winning bid…. DOESN'T HE?!!"

The room mumbles and squeaks in agreement.

"Good," says Cain, smiling as Azerion cuddles in towards Mike's massive chest. "Oh, and Michael, find a dwelling. Send me the bill."

Azerion shivers, his heat picking up a bit as he snuggles against his master's neck. His dick grows harder, and Mike takes off his cap to cover his property's genitals. Cain is already gone, but his impression lasts. The next thing he knows, the wealthy patrons and attendants alike are offering him anything and everything. When Mike asks for a blanket and jeans for Azerion, a random bling-clad woman takes off her mink wrap and drapes it over Azerion in Mike's arms as a man nearby takes off his slacks, sporting only heart-patterned boxer briefs and hands them to Mike. 

"Ya left yer wallet in the pocket," says Mike.

"Keep it!" insists the man. 

After Azerion is slightly more stable, they sit at a booth and Mike has a cocktail of blood and wine. Apparently the bar here is used to serving his kind. Azerion sits in his lap as they are waited on at the booth. Most of the patrons have cleared out by now, but the other vampires have stayed. While some people were looking for a laborer or a child to molest, the vampires were looking for blood slaves. With the auction dispersed, they claim the unsold slaves, mostly dirty teens, presumably from the street. Several vampires exchange phone numbers with Mike, wanting to have play dates for their slaves to give them a social life with others like them. Mike thinks it's an interesting idea and plans for a party next weekend at a well known seedy motel. They all agree to meet and bring their slaves and submissives. 

Azerion himself even gets a kiss from a slave his age named Travis. It's quick and gentle, but very welcome. Finally another member of Mike's vampire clan gives him a few thousand dollars and calls him a cab to take him to a decent hotel with discreet service.

As Azerion sees the hotel bed, he climbs onto the floor next to it. He's been a slave, hundreds of years ago. He knows the bed is no place for the likes of him. But Mike quietly picks him up and lays him in bed before stripping himself and getting in next to him, gently rutting against Azerion's hole as he strokes the boy's hair, taking in the sight, smell, feel and sound of his beloved Faggot, even licking the boy's tears away, just so he can taste him. He begins to gently kiss him on the lips and nibble a bit. He runs his hands over the boy's entire body. By the time his cock slides inside, Azerion is ready for it and Mike moves patiently and slowly. 

Their usual rough fuck isn't on the menu tonight, just the soft caressing of one immortal to another as they reunite in body, mind and spirit. 

In their dreams, Azerion ravages his master as his master ravages him back. They both wake with orgasms and Mike grabs Azerion's head and pushes him below the sheets, relaxing when the warm mouth finds its destination and begins to bring him the ecstasy and bliss of his union with his incubus son.

When they're done and Azerion has been well fed, Mike pulls out a small blade and cuts a short, shallow incision on the back of Azerion's shoulder, putting his mouth to the spilling blood and drinking slowly as Azerion begins to bleed more rapidly. The fucking incubus can control his blood flow?! Of course he can… the little shit. What other secrets is the boy hiding?

Once Mike has had his fill, he takes Azerion to the bathroom to wash and bandage the small wound. They fall into each other's arms and kiss passionately, more vigorously than at first and certainly more lustfully. Mike chews on Azerion's lips and tongue and soon the teen is coming all over him. Mike grins. "My sweet, sweet Faggot… what am I gonna do with you?" 

"Anything you want, Sir. Anything you want."

**************


	4. The Penthouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blood slave play date is in full swing and a vampire of Mike's clan lets his indecency get the best of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for blood and pain, slight horror, gay sex and sexual contact, orgies?, Possible Heresy, what not to do in an emergency!, drugs and slavery.

**************

The girl is twenty, at least according to her massage license. She was hired for her discretion, well known in underground circles for her healing hands and sound counsel on top of her secret keeping. 

While Bob brought hookers and Shane brought methamphetamine, Luke brought a reflexologist and cranial unwinder. Emerald is the name she goes by now, and Bob actually mistook her for one of his hookers when she introduced himself. She slapped him hard for that and Luke immediately jumped to her defense. Mike laughed at the misunderstanding and politely escorted one of the _actual_ hookers to one of the bedrooms of the penthouse suite. 

Bob apologizes for his misconduct and offers her a large tip for a foot massage. She puts him at the bottom of the list and gives Luke a craniosacral unwinding session while Shane watches in fascination, watching with Bob as they smoke meth together.

No one is watching the slaves in the large en-suite bathroom as they clean themselves up. Azerion's in charge, simply because he's the oldest, having twelve-thousand-plus years on the next oldest slave. The boys are enjoying a bubble bath together in the large jacuzzi tub, tightly packed and rubbing their bodies together, without even sexuality involved. More like an acquaintance by sensory feel as the bubbles intensify their senses of touch. Little kisses are given here and there, but all in friendship, as if they are shaking hands. It is truly a unique experience for Azerion. The closest thing to this was millennia ago, when he was in an Israelite community and all the men underwent a cleansing together. But the men were afraid of being seen as sexual creatures during that time. Here and now, the boys are comfortable playing with each other's foreskins and anuses. If anything, the acquaintance of each other's bodies is like they're playing with sexuality though no sexual interest is peeking through the bubbles. This is a time to build friendships and they know it.

Travis is there, particularly affectionate towards Azerion, his red hair and peach fuzz stubble tickling Azerion's face as they snuggle close. Jason, a large seventeen-year-old bodybuilder gets lots of attention from the other two slaves, Torvan and Joey. Joey's a local sixteen-year-old skater with a waist like Azerion's and startlingly blue eyes. Torvan is a twenty-year-old blond wrestler from Norway and tends to be a bit stubborn and hard to smile, though his touch is gentle and his nibbles, friendly. 

The five of them barely talk, entranced with each other and the sensations they have, but finally, Jason takes Travis and picks him up, bench pressing the fourteen-year-old by the hips and balancing him perfectly as he blows the bubbles away and licks his ass. Diving his tongue in again and again, he brings Travis to orgasm while tasting the youth he wishes he still had. When Travis's five inches erupts with ropes of jism, Azerion quickly puts his mouth where he knows it should have been all along and slurps and sucks until Travis has his fifth orgasm in a row. 

The others watch in interest and everyone moves to the shower to rinse off. Now the sexual energy is flowing, and in the shower stall together, the touching is a step beyond friendly, just short of hungry. Azerion takes his place on the tile as the others jerk off, shoving their dicks into his face in turn and letting him suck out multiple orgasms as he feeds. Travis joins him on the floor to help warm up the next face fuck for Azerion. Everyone's had multiple turns with the two boys before everyone's finally ready to dry off.

They go to the lounge and Torvan grins as Joey leaps over the bar and breaks out a jug of Jack Daniels. Though Jason and Torvan are ready to drink it undiluted from tumblers, Joey has something else in mind, searching the fridges until he finds his score. 

Bingo!

He pulls a six-pack of Vanilla Coke from the fridge and pours a tall drink of half JD and half VC. Torvan speaks for the first time since he met the others.

"What on Earth is wrong with you?! Why are you ruining the whiskey?!"

Joey grins like a cheshire cat, flashing his white teeth and charming the would-be pants off his new friends. "I'm not ruining the whiskey, I'm improving the soda."

Torvan lustfully kisses the skater and Joey holds his face tenderly as he does so. "You are a madman, Joseph."

"Like London 'mad' or Alice 'mad'?"

"Alice," Jason says firmly.

"Ouch!" squeaks Joey, holding his chest as if feeling pain in his heart.

Azerion and Travis just smile as they watch the interactions, Travis' hand cupping Azerion's large nuts and Azerion with two fingers in Travis' impossibly tight ass. They turn to each other and kiss, making out as the older boys drink and prepare the pool table for a game.

The vampires in the next room are enjoying a psychotropic high as they take turns fucking hookers, getting massages and smoking meth laced with something more satisfying. Though the meth suppresses their hunger for human food, it amplifies their hunger for blood, and soon, Bob is paying a hooker extra to let him drink of her. He's careful and respectful as he does it, making her woozy as he drinks his fill, but immediately after, bandaging the wound and giving her juice from the minibar. Shane does the same with another hooker, except his motions are rough as he violently bites her and drinks too much, despite the other vampires trying to wrench him away from the fragile human. Finally, Emerald whapps him on the head with her tennis bracelet and the would-be killer konks out as if a light switch has been flipped. Luke smiles at her and thanks her for intervening. 

"Think you could help out Dear Amber before she's Dead Amber?" asks Luke.

"She needs a hospital!" cries one of the hookers.

"I assure you, Gumdrop, Emerald can do more for Amber than any doctor. She knows Reiki," Luke says with a wink.

Emerald puts her hands on the wounds, focusing her breath and exhaling as golden light seems to flow into Amber's veins soon Amber is no longer panicked, no longer short of breath, and for that matter, no longer bleeding.

'Gumdrop' says, "That's some Reiki… I didn't think Reiki could do that…" 

_It can't!_ thinks Emerald. She wants to scream from the rooftops that she isn't using Reiki. It's one thing to vouch for the powers of energy healing, but another entirely to misinform someone. Still, she has secrets to keep, and though she wishes Luke would have come up with a different lie, there's nothing to be done about it now. She gives 'Gumdrop' a gentle smile and continues to hold Amber's shoulders, enveloping her in gentle, near-invisible golden light as Luke and Bob bathe the healing wounds in clean wet rags.

Soon, Amber is good as new, but still feels traumatized enough to cry in the shower when she thinks no one can hear her.

Meanwhile, Shane is tied up in woven steel cable to keep him from waking up fighting. He fed plenty so he may be stronger than expected. And Bob brought it in case anyone with enhanced strength wanted to play with bondage. The vampire is from Mike's clan, so while he isn't Mike's responsibility, Mike feels responsible in the way a brother might apologize for his sibling's unbecoming behavior. So Mike keeps an eye on him while Luke and Bob make sure the hookers are all paid and sworn to secrecy. Only Emerald remains of the women, and having had enough of the vibrations from Shane, particularly when she sent him into torpor, she walks into the lounge to be met with a welcome sight.

Joey and Azerion are naked on the bar, doing the can-can as Travis and Jason laugh and Torvan plays with his own balls, not sure how the two are flexible enough to put their legs that high. Emerald takes a seat at the bar and says with gusto, "Any of you fine gentlemen care to show a lady a good time?"

Joey immediately jumps back behind the bar and fixes her a few shots of tequila. Torvan, much more interested in women than men, pulls up a seat beside her while Jason reracks the pool table in case she wants to play and Travis goes to the fridge to pull out a fruit salad and frozen yogurt. He apparently doesn't realize that yogurt and tequila are a sour mix. But his new paramour is frozen in place.

Azerion just stares.

"What's a lady like you doing in a lounge like this?" asks Torvan, attempting to quote a movie he's never seen. 

"What's your name, Cutie?" Emerald asks, looking up at Azerion. It's almost like the first time their eyes met. 

"Torvan," says the wrestler, but Emerald simply shakes her head. 

"I mean the hung, skinny statue up there," she says, not breaking eye contact with Azerion.

Finally, Azerion moves, jumping down in a flash to hug the young woman tightly.

"You know my name, Emrys."

"It's 'Emerald' for now."

"Okay. It's good to see you! You're as vibrant and beautiful as ever!" says Azerion.

"So what's a tall, dark, handsome man like you doing with a sugar daddy of Cain's clan?"

"Not a sugar daddy. Just Dad. And he was my master before Cain turned him."

"I see. Well, he's a charmer just like you. I can see why you're together."

"How do you know whom is whose?" asks Jason.

"The only one bragging about having an immortal slave is his. You're all human."

"Wait!" exclaims Travis, "You're a vampire?!"

"No," says Azerion nervously. "A dæmon."

Jason laughs hard and Torvan looks uncomfortable. Joey looks fascinated, mind brewing with a million questions. And Travis just gives him a sad smile. "Okay," says Travis, silently accepting that the creature before him probably isn't capable of loving him, at least if the stories are true.

"Cheer up, kiddo!" says Emerald as she takes Travis's shoulder and leads him to the pool table. "I'm new at this, so you'll have to teach me."

Azerion scoffs, knowing full well she's the only angelic pool shark currently on the planet.

But it works. She pretends to let Torvan teach her as they flirt, and Jason teaches Travis, rubbing their bodies together as Travis blushes when they lean over the pool table. Joey happily drinks too many alcoholic Vanilla Cokes, hanging on Azerion like a piñata, and Azerion accommodates his weight as he processes what is happening. The boy he loves might never want to have anything to do with him. The other blood slaves seem to be getting along great, building important relationships, and his best friend for the past twelve millennia has shown up out of nowhere, completely unplanned. 

Emeriel.

Angel of inspiration. 

Celestial healer.

Earthly intervener.

Azerion's soul mate. 

Fuck.

**************

Emerald is warm and inviting, and when she can tell Travis has become skittish around Azerion, she shows them both affection – to Travis to comfort him and to Azerion so Travis can see Azerion return the love in kind. It works like a charm, and soon, a nervous Azerion is taking Travis' hand and kissing it sensually as Emerald goes to the bar to flirt with Torvan some more. 

Jason lays Joey on his lap on the leather sofa, brushing the long hair from the drunken skater's face and singing softly. "Strumming my pain with his fingers, reading my life with his words…. Killing me softly with his song, killing me softly…"

Emerald smiles at the love in the room. Azerion would laugh if he weren't so absorbed with Travis. Emeriel can get anyone to sing. (She is a Muse after all, among other things.) Mike may be his Dad and Master, but Travis is something else, equally needed and equally treasured. A brother? A husband? Azerion doesn't know. But he knows he'd give up his immortal life if it meant protecting this small, young human.

Luckily it never will, thinks Luke in the next room. He's been watching the minds of the blood slaves for a while now, seeing just what he'd expected and just what he'd hoped for. He leaves money on the counter for Emerald, her payment for a job well done as well as her silence, and disappears into the hallway. A blinding lights flashes and he is gone from the mortal plane, reunited with his Greater Self. Lucifer laughs at the night a part of him has had and makes preparations to blur the lines further. If anyone can help with the boy's training it's someone well versed in magic, and not just angelic talents and skills. He need to find a decent witch, one with real power and real knowledge. This will be interesting indeed. 

Back in the penthouse, Shane is waking up and Mike is claiming Shane's slave as his own, recompense for keeping Shane from having to deal with the police and secretly a way to protect the boy while acquiring another blood slave.

Shane leaves in silence, not even taking his drugs in his haste to depart. Bob quickly claims those as Mike goes to claim his new blood slave. 

He walks into the lounge, pries a naked Travis from Azerion's arms and bites his shoulder hard, his fangs drawing blood and drinking deeply from the teen. Travis moans softly, enjoying how sensual this vampire is as he feeds, much less violent than the master he's used to. When Mike is done, he licks the wound until the healing enzymes in his saliva have stopped the blood flow. That done, he tells the boys about the new situation that's befallen them. 

"Joey, yer master…. Is he awake?" Mike asks Jason. Jason smiles and shakes his head. "Well, congratulations, Joey's gonna live with you an' Torvan. Luke said he can't have a slave any more after tonight."

"He's gonna be crushed," exclaims Jason, "He loves Luke!"

Joey stirs in his sleep cuddling against Jason without opening his eyes. "I think he'll survive," says Mike. "As for you, Travis, yer mine! Yer coming to live with me and Azerion. Yer gonna be happy about it whether ya like it or not."

"Yes, Sir!" says Travis, just as Mike picks him up. 

"Come on kiddo, let's get ya dressed. Azerion! Get ready to go. We're leaving in four minutes."

"Need any help?" asks Emerald. 

"Thanks, darlin'. Would'ja make sure this place is in good condition when Bob gets ready to leave? We don't wanna leave a questionable mess. Especially the blood stains."

"This ain't my first rodeo," says Emerald with a charming smile. "You just get home safe. It's almost daybreak."

"Will do," says Mike. "Azerion what do you say to the nice lady?"

⟨⟨Always a great pleasure to encounter you, Infinity of the Seraphim⟩⟩ Azerion says in Ancient Pre-Canaanite. 

⟨⟨Always a blessing to see you, Love⟩⟩ Emeriel says in Neo-Phoenician. 

They exchange genuine smiles, and then hugs before Azerion gives the other blood slaves hugs and Joey a kiss on the sweaty forehead. Bob gives Azerion and Travis a big shared bear hug and promises to invite them all over to spend the day one of these nights. 

Bob and Mike have a firm hand-shake and grunt in manly ways that say they're kin even in their minds and not just in blood. It feels like they've spent a long time saying goodbye, but like leaving is so sudden. Azerion holds an arm around Travis' shoulder as they leave the hotel room and Mike shuts the door behind them. 

"Okay, boys, time to go home."

**************


	5. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis sees his new home in an underground crypt and finds his new home in his first male love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for blood, desecration of holy ground, ephebophilia, graphic depictions of gay sex, and slavery.

**************

Travis' eyes are wide when they reach what looks like an ancient abandoned church near downtown. It's clear the place is under construction, and Travis thinks for a minute that they must be squatting, but when they get to the doors, a sign says 'Mike's Lounge and Wine Bar'. It's clearly a new door, large, arched and wooden and a new sign as well. They go inside to see the lobby of the Cathedral being freshly stained and lacquered as early morning workers are starting their jobs. Travis takes a peek into the sanctuary to see the place being transformed into a dance club or concert hall of sorts, large, long, stone wine bars on either side of the room. Mike pulls him away by the bicep, and they head around the building and down some stairs, through a few rooms and down some more stairs. "The whole underground section will be our private home, but the lower crypt is really what I'm interested in. Never been used since this church never had a funeral service for someone without a plot outside, but the outdoor crypt was turned into a parking lot a long time ago. That means our new bedroom is completely fresh. I've got bunk beds set up in some of the crypt slots, a couple of cages set up in the corners, a big bed in the middle of the room and even a sarcophagus in a hidden alcove. It's perfect!"

Travis stares in wonder at the room as he enters through the arched doorway. It's all crafted stone except for the wrought iron cages and bed and the mattresses on the bed and in the crypt slots. "Take yer pick, boys! Where d'ya want to sleep today?"

Azerion grins and grabs Travis' hand, pulling him towards and onto the big bed. They both look expectantly at Mike who smiles widely. "Oh, I see… you wanna give yer master some lovin' today?" Both boys grin like maniacs and nod vigorously. Mike starts to undress and the boys take the hint, divesting themselves of clothing. Mike crawls onto the bed on top of them both, biting each of them on the shoulders and drinking until he's ready to start. When Travis thinks he's about to pass out from blood loss, he can feel a huge pressure in between his butt cheeks. It doesn't hurt like he thought it would. It's a slow, steady, patient, consistent pressure. He's surprised when nothing comes of it. The pressure feels more pleasurable than before after about ten minutes but the anticipation is killing him. It's his first time actually having sex. And it's with a man. He's eager to get it over with. But soon the pressure starts releasing and pushing, releasing and pushing…. 

"When are you just gonna stick it in?" demands Travis, hoping he's not earning a beating by saying that.

"Kiddo, I'm over halfway in now! Just be patient and let me do my thing. Don't worry, I'll make ya so sore ya can't walk. Doesn't mean I want it to hurt."

"You weren't that gentle with me…" grumbles Azerion.

"Did'ja want me to be?" Mike asks, turning his head with a half grin.

Azerion sighs. No, he didn't want that. He wanted to be absolutely wrecked, and he was. It was perfect. 

"Don't clench up, just relax!" Mike says suddenly, and Travis sucks in a loud, fast breath through his teeth. 

Travis sobs a little.

"I told ya not to clench up," Mike admonishes. "Now it's gonna hurt. I ain't stoppin' just 'cause ya can't relax."

"Yes, Master," says Travis, grateful it isn't over, despite the pain. His last master was violent, and he never gave affection, sexual or otherwise. Mike Adams is a very different master. He's kind and brutal at the same time. Objectively, Travis knows it's wrong for a man in his forties to be butt-fucking a fourteen-year-old, but the actual experience of being the fourteen-year-old brings up questions in his mind, doubts that it's even wrong. Even when it hurts, Travis is enjoying it. He already adores the man. Plus, they have a special bond as vampire master and blood slave. Is it so wrong that a man he loves is showing him love like this. _Of course it is!_ part of him thinks. But another part of him says, _I don't care. It doesn't feel wrong to me…_

Mike starts grunting in earnest as he starts pumping harder and harder. Travis is openly crying now, but Mike pays it no mind. Azerion cried the first time too. Finally, Mike's crushing weight is lifting all the way off and pushing all the way on the small teen as fourteen mega-fat inches of cock plow his ass bloody until come is shooting inside of him. Mike can tell Azerion's using his powers because he's coming enough to feed a family of four. Jism sprays out around his girth as he continues to gush inside his latest conquest, and Travis can feel the magic of both immortal creatures in addition to the magic of simply being fucked for the first time. It's amazing and he always wants this, again and again. He needn't fear, he'll have them his whole human life. Mike has no intention of letting him go.

Mike rests on top of Travis for a while before turning the boy over and biting his chest, drinking from his small pec. "Oh fuck yeah!" says Mike. "Ya taste like heaven! We're gonna keep ya well fed! I'm gonna drink ya every day and night! Yer my perfect little Bitch. Tell me, boy! Are you a little faggot like yer faggot brother?"

"I am for you!" Travis pants. Mike lifts and spreads Travis' legs, pushing into him once more and bending down to bite his neck, just under the ear. Travis hugs his large master tight and decides then and there that he's not just a slave, he's more than submissive. He'd let this man drink him until he's dead. He'd give his life up to please his new master. Mike has no idea how dedicated Travis has become as he takes the boy's virginity again. This time, they both orgasm at the same time (with a little push from Azerion), and soon after, Mike rolls over, keeping the small teen on his belly and chest with his cock still inside him. Mike is about to tell Travis how special he is, but Travis lets out a snore and Azerion laughs. Mike chuckles briefly then whispers a secret in Travis' ear. 

When Travis becomes a man, Mike is going to turn him. He wants the kid to be _his_ kid for eternity. He knows that already. 

Azerion cries tears of joy.

**************


	6. What Makes a Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for ephebophilia, human trafficking, blood, mild violence, adult language, sex, and probably more.
> 
> My doctor suggested that I'm recreating my childhood trauma by writing, but adapting it to the ways i wish it would have happened if it had to happen. I strongly disagree with and am disgusted by pedophilia and do not mean to depict such concepts in an approving light.

**************

Todd is a large man, nearly seven feet tall and over four hundred pounds, mostly muscle though his belly is impressive. While Bob is more round and Mike more thick, Todd is a giant. Literally. The son of an angel and a human, supposedly drowned in the great deluge of the ancient world. But with eternal life and a great hunger, he's an expensive guest for anybody. 

Mike is just finding this out.

Todd has become a great resource for information, both ancient and underground. He's brought in several blood slaves for the vampire-exclusive auctions, making Mike quite a bit of money to help pay back his progenitor for buying the cathedral for him. He's also given Mike private gifts, renting male prostitutes and vagrants and having them sign waivers they don't understand, essentially giving themselves as slaves to Mike. Who is Mike to turn down such gifts? Now, Mike has four more male blood slaves and a young concubine, a girl of seventeen who adores him and worships the ground he walks on. Mike isn't sure he wants an arranged marriage, but he's too polite to turn her down, both for her sake and for Todd's. And for his own if he's honest. Todd is easy to anger and not someone to anger lightly. And the girl is a true homemaker, cooking briskets and baking pies, feeding the blood slaves plenty and keeping the crypt spotless. Her traditional, and frankly sexist, perspective on marriage is quite astonishing to Azerion, who has never understood sexism in any form, despite knowing the intricacies of it. 

She's a petite woman of Arabic descent, and Mike tries to explain to Azerion that her family and people have particular views of sex roles in marriage that differ from the egaltarian views of progressive Western society.

But Mike is a fantastic lover with a cock the size of Texas. She adores him, enamored as anyone who lays with him is. And she doesn't mind that he is sexual with his male slaves. She is his only woman, and if he ever marries another woman, she'll be happy to be the first wife in the polygamous marriage. 

And as good as she is to Mike, the blood slaves are disgusted by her. Axel, the oldest (at least physically) at seventeen, is completely homosexual and hates that his blood-kinky lover (because he can't admit that Mike is his master) is with a woman, though the other slaves don't bother him. Everything about her bothers him. He often curses her in his native language – Icelandic – and swears to Asgard that one day they will be rid of her.

Another slave Todd acquired for Mike doesn't really understand any of it. He's twelve. For that reason alone, Mike doesn't molest him as he does the other slaves, but young Darren wouldn't mind if he did. His sexual awakening is entrenched with the feeding sessions when Mike carefully drinks his youthful blood, afraid Todd will be offended if he doesn't. Mike is a gentleman with him, caressing him gingerly and making sure he's slow and affectionate every time he feeds from him. Darren wears jeans at these times, but he wishes he could be naked, wearing nothing but a heavy iron collar like the other slaves. He adores it when he feels the energy of his master near him and enthusiastically serves him, bringing him drinks, rubbing his feet and offering his body, though Mike never partakes of it. 

Ryan is fifteen, barely older than Travis. His long hair was buzzed off upon being enslaved, and though he misses his hair, he loves being owned. He even suggested to Mike that they get tattoos or brands that signify his ownership of them. But Mike doesn't want to mark up the purity of his slaves' bodies. Instead, he frequently keeps Ryan chained to his wrought iron bedframe, hoping the bondage will satisfy the slave's hunger for subjugation. It works for now, but the boy is ever-ravenous for attention. Ryan is displeased when used for sex, but goes with it because he'll do anything for his master, and part of being a good slave is giving all of himself willingly, whether or not he truly wants it. Plus, attention from his master is welcome, even if he would rather bone the wife than touch another man's junk. But getting fucked up the ass by his master is the ultimate male domination to him, something he simultaneously despises and cherishes.

The most unwilling slave is a straight thirteen-year-old. He hates sucking his master's dick like he has to every other day. He hates sleeping in a cage or being kept on a leash. He squirms and screams every time Mike feeds from him. And Mike is ashamed that he loves that about him. His name is Zebulon. And the concubine thinks she can hurt and manipulate Mike by letting this one go. She unchains him and gives him clothes when she thinks no one will know. She gives him a fake identification and some cash and calls him an Uber, sending him to Conroe, far outside of town. She lays behind evidence that he simply escaped with plans to tell the cops about Mike. 

But Zeb hates her with all his heart and just to spite her, makes it back to the cathedral and back into his cage, telling Mike exactly what she did and begging to be punished for escaping. Zebulon endures a two-hour spanking. Unexpectedly, he enjoys it, and by the end of it, associates Mike's touch with sexual gratification. It's a win-win. Plus, after that stunt, the concubine is sleeping upstairs, leaving Mike alone in his crypt with his slaves. Zeb still hates sucking his master's dick, but he's starting to become comfortable with thinking of Mike as his master. Maybe there's more than one reason he ran back to his cage.

By the time Todd wears out his welcome, he's offered Mike several more slaves but they're sold at auction for the club's start up money, Mike explaining that they're more valuable liquidated than kept. Todd begrudgingly accepts that. But the final straw is when Todd fucks Mike's new bride just before the wedding. Mike finally has an excuse to kick him out and to end his arranged relationship. Todd sells the would-be wife to another vampire, much to the chagrine of Mike who would much rather see her a free woman. And as a final, inescapable gift to Mike, Todd gives him a fucking werewolf – a 'guard dog' as Todd calls him. The werewolf's name is Kyle. He's 15 and straight. And man, does he have an attitude. He spits at Mike and growls with defiance though he still eats meat from Mike's hands, both in wolf and in human form. Unlike the legends, he can change anytime he wants to, but doesn't have a choice on the extremities of the moon's cycles, always a wolf at night on the full moon and always a human during the day on the new moon. Eventually, after two months of hardcore animal training, Mike lets Kyle sleep at the foot of his bed instead of in his kennel, a relief to the teen. He hates the damn kennel.

By this time, Zeb had gotten used to blowing his master and almost looks forward to it. Azerion feeds from everyone in the family and sometimes randoms at parties. Axel has finally read some books on S&M and is starting to understand the big picture here. Travis has fallen in love with practically everyone and Ryan has secured his position as the 'omega slave'. And Darren has developed a foot fetish, rubbing Mike's feet every chance he gets, often getting away with licking and sucking on his soles and toes and heels. Mike figures it's harmless enough, pretending he doesn't smell the boy jizz from when the twelve-year-old creams his pants. 

All in all, the family has become closer and happier together, each warming to their roles. Despite his anger and displeasure with Todd, Mike sends him Thank You cards frequently, grateful to have the family he does.

**************

"Damnit, Darren!" says Axel as he walks into the bathroom to take a leak. The twelve-year-old is standing in front of the mirror naked, jerking off and panting loudly. How Axel didn't already hear it through the open door, he doesn't know. Maybe it's because he was lost in thought. Whatever the reason, fire blazes in his averted eyes as Darren puts his hands on his hips.

"See something you like?" demands Darren.

"God-fucking-dammnit! NO!!! I like older men, D, you know that!" Axel is exasperated. "Can you cover up and finish that later? I gotta piss!"

"Fine, but you won't get this offer again…"

"GOOD!!!"

Axel shoves Darren into the hallway, thrusts a towel at him and slams the door, trying to get his pants down after he gets the image of Naked Darren out of his head but before he pisses himself. He fails at both. 

Darren meanwhile is naked in the basement hallway, wearing nothing but his collar, just how he likes it. He's always wearing his jeans. Now is his chance to experiment and see how people react. But before he takes two steps, the guard wolf takes him by the arm and drags him by the collar to his cage in the side crypt, making him put on some clothes with the promise of buying him a robe to wear as a compromise. Though disappointed to be clothing himself, the attempted nudist is satisfied with the promise of near nudity while still staying warm in the cold catacombs and crypts. Darren then seeks out his favorite and only playmates, Azerion and Travis. Only two years older and very loving towards him, Darren has always enjoyed his jerkmates, often letting Azerion lick his come off his torso and letting Travis kiss him with love and affection. They refuse even oral sex with him, but mutual masturbation is working out for now. It's the best he can get and he won't turn it down. But when he can't find them in any of the usual places, he wanders upstairs into the club, thinking it's still closed during the day. What he doesn't expect is the afterparties meeting morning coffee. It's five antemediodia and the druggies are trickling out as the early morning office workers are trickling in. 

And Darren is there in the middle of the sanctuary wearing nothing but a heavy iron collar and ripped jeans. 

He gets lots of stares before a dirty and sweaty man, clearly fucked up on something, grabs his arm, aiming to take him home. "Come on, honey, you need some _adult_ supervision!"

But a familiar large man is there in a flash, grabbing the man's hand and breaking his fingers. "Get the fuck out of here! You're 86'd! I'll call the fucking cops on you if I ever see you again!" The druggie runs like the hounds of Hell are at his heels.

"Uncle Bob!" exclaims Darren. "Thank y—"

"Shut up and go to your room. You have no idea what could have happened to you."

"Yes, Sir," the preteen slave says to the century-old vampire. Bob doesn't give him his usual smile as he leaves, and the distinct smell of Kyle is nearby, probably lurking in the shadows, ready to maul anyone who hurts Darren, or maybe ready to maul Darren for being an idiot. Either way, Darren is grateful when the wolf puts an arm around him and guides him towards the balcony that overlooks the club.

"See? You can find anyone down there without having to go on the floor. Just come up here to look for somebody, okay? Or better yet, ask me to find them. I have a nose for that sort of thing, remember?"

"Okay… thank you, Kyle. Do you think Bob will let me thank him properly?"

"Damnit, Darren! You're too young. Just send him a fucking card!"

"Come on, man, I'm going crazy! Everyone else gets it, why don't I?"

"I just said: you're too young! Just wait. In another year, Master will let you blow him. A year after that, he'll pop your cherry. For now, just relax. Your hormones are discernable from miles away. Literally. It's mind over matter, kid. You can do this."

"No, I can't! I need Master! I want him! Why doesn't he want me?"

"He wants you, but he knows better than to take you this young."

"I shoulda gone with the crackhead! At least he woulda fucked me!"

The slap reverberates throughout the sanctuary, causing patrons to look around in curiosity.

"Don't you ever think that again! You could've been murdered and dumped in a ditch! You don't know what that creep had in store for you!"

"Yeah, well maybe I should leave! It's clear Master doesn't love me and you only put up with me for him."

"Neither of those things are true, and you know it! It's because Master loves you that the doesn't fuck you! He doesn't want to hurt you by taking you too early."

"He's hurting me by not taking me early enough! What am I supposed to do? Go find a girlfriend? I'm ruined for that! If it's not Master or someone like him, it's not enough. I want to be fed from, I want to serve, to be used! I love his smell and the taste of his feet! I love everything about him, and he doesn't even notice me!"

"Calm down and quit being dramatic. You know he gives you as much attention as the rest of us. And he loves you like a father, not like a rapist."

"But I need him to need me like I need him!"

"He will, in a year or two. This isn't Ancient Greece, kiddo. Even by vampire standards, he's taking Zeb too young."

"Well… maybe they should change their standards!"

Bob makes noise as he enters the balcony, careful not to sneak up on them because he often does that without realizing it. It's easy for vampires to move silently. "Listen, Darren, I know you don't understand this, but your hormones are controlling you. It's not just your sex drive, it's the mood swings that come with puberty. You're becoming a man, and unfortunately that means learning to control yourself, even when it seems impossible. You need relief? I'll get you a fleshlight. You need affection? You have five brother slaves and a family pet that adore you. You need your Master? Tell him. Serve him like you always have and let him tell you what to do, even if you don't like what you hear. It's going to be okay, and in a few years, you're going to be glad you waited."

Darren doesn't argue. He wants to, but the challenge to prove his manhood keeps his emotions in check. Plus, hey – fleshlight! Darren hangs his head and apologizes, hugging Bob and laying his head on the man's belly as they stand together. "It'll be okay, Darren. I need you to believe that."

"It'll be okay," Darren repeats.

**************

It's been six months since Travis was claimed by Mike.

Six long, arduous months. And now it's Travis' birthday. He's fifteen now. Age of adulthood in many cultures. In vampire culture in particular. And Mike knows it's his birthday. 

They have a small party, nothing grandiose, just a cake and meager presents at home. Fifteen-dollar gift cards and his favorite chocolates and even an old portable video game console with Tetris and a race car game. Bob even gives him an antique book on the history of early medicine, which he humbly thanks him for despite having no interest in outdated science. 

But then he's lead to the pulpit of the sanctuary. He looks out to see only familiar faces in the crowd, familiar vampires, dhampyrs, slaves, otherkin and allied humans. All staring at him as his master publicly feeds from him until he's on the verge of passing out. His sight is so dim he can barely see and his body feels somehow far away. Then, warmth covers his mouth, bringing him back to his body as he kisses the warmth and licks at it. Then he suckles. Then he chews. Then he drinks fully as his sight returns and all of his senses heighten. 

He doesn't even realize what's happened until Mike says, "That's enough, Son."

Mike always calls him 'son', but this time it really clicks. He realizes that he's been drinking his master's blood after being fed on. He's familiar with the process of how vampires procreate, but he's never imagined what it would be like. He was always happy as a slave, at least ever since Mike claimed him. The very thought of being turned was far from his mind. 

"Yer my son for real now, Kiddo. Eternally. Immortally. My little man… I love ya."

"I love you too, Dad!"

'Dad'. It rolls off his tongue so easily now. 

There's no speech. Mike simply raises Travis' hand in his, as if declaring a champion, and picks him up onto his shoulder, parading him offstage. They mingle in the crowd after that, and Travis sees the world through heightened senses, feeling and scenting the other vampires and otherkin in ways he'd never imagined. He can sense their personalities, as if through ESP. He can smell disease and medications as well as alcohols. He can identify the otherkin by smell alone. The wolves are musky, the bears are brutally so and the fae, sweet, almost psychedelic. And the cats… well, they're unique, a smell he's never noticed before, almost ghostly and earthy with a scent of intelligence that Travis can't describe. 

And soon, he's given his own room in the catacombs, his own crypt. He's welcome to stay in the room with his Sire and family for now, but he's expected to grow out of it eventually and move into his own room. And when the room is presented to him, there's a boy on a leash with a thick steel collar, sleeker than the ones of his sire's slaves. The boy is blond and pale, with short hair and hazel-green eyes. His face is adorable and he's clearly twelve or thirteen.

"Travis," says Mike, "say 'hello' to Tex. He's type O-negative, clean, and ectomorphic. I hope ya enjoy him." Mike hands Travis a key, and Travis realizes it's the key to his new blood slaves' collar. He wants to put it somewhere safe, but he doesn't know where. Mike, sensing this, gives him the steel chain necklace from his own neck. Travis puts the key on the chain and latches it around his neck. 

"Tex," Travis says, trying out the name. "That's a nickname, isn't it?"

"Yes, Master," says the slave. 

"What's your real name?" asks Travis. 

"Joshua."

"Well, Joshie, I hate calling you 'Tex', so 'Joshie' it is."

The slave looks disappointed and Travis smiles sadistically. "Master, are you hungry?" asks Joshua.

"As a matter of fact I'm not. But I'm horny as fuck. You ever been penetrated?"

The look of horror on the preteen's face says it all. "No, Master."

"Good," says Travis. "Don't worry, Boy, I'm not that big, and we'll take it slow."

And they do.

The next morning, Joshua is ready for round eight! He sucks Travis hard and climbs on top, riding reverse cowboy. Travis wakes up to this pleasant surprise and flips them so that he's on top of his slave. As he approaches climax, he bites with his newly enhanced canines and draws blood. Ecstasy envelopes and floods him, and he comes hard as he feeds. He only realizes he's fed too much when Joshua goes limp. Dick still inside, Travis screams for help, carefully pulling out in his panic and pacing as he screams. He doesn't want to move him in case of injuring him, but he doesn't want to let him die!

Relief comes when Bob comes running, closely followed by Kyle and Mike. They assess the situation and send Kyle to get an IV pack. "He'd probably be okay with just juice and rest, but the IV will have him fixed up in a jiffy," says Bob. Travis cries as his anxiety is released, and he cuddles close to his new slave as the IV is put in.

It was a learning experience, that's for sure.

**************

Zeb is turning fourteen today. It's a sad day for Mike, losing the youth he loves so much about Zeb, but this means that in Mike's mind, he's old enough to fuck. It's just that he doesn't want to. He loves choking the boy with his cock and forcing himself inside that throat, ramming mercilessly as Zeb takes it like a man. Zeb always thanks him afterwards, and when Mike declines to do it, Zeb looks genuinely sad. He's such a good little slave, his blood so sweet and his service so reluctant but dedicated. Why does anything need to change? Is there a way to make him an incubus like Azerion, forever sexy, forever young, forever Mike's submissive? He definitely wants to keep him as a blood slave but losing his submissives to age is really bothering him today. As he gets ready to feed from Azerion for breakfast, Zeb takes his place, pulling his own jeans down and turning around, baring his neck and shoulder. Mike bites gently on his shoulder, like he has so many times and drinks deeply from his slave. He reaches to cup the buttocks in front of him, loving how it makes the boy squirm, but he doesn't squirm this time, and Mike notices there's something slick on his hand now. He stops feeding and leans back to see lube dripping out of Zeb's ass. 

"What the Hell, Boy?!"

"What?" Zeb asks innocently.

"Did'ja just get fucked?"

"No, I prelubed. I thought it would be easier if—"

"I'm not gonna fuck ya today."

"But I spent two hours in the bathroom getting ready for you! I thought you were gonna rape me! What good am I if I'm just a meal?!"

"We don't hafta have sex," says Mike. "I'll fuck ya some day, but I know yer straight, I know ya hate dick and I know yer just recently warming up to being mine. Just let me drink ya. Or don't and I'll do it anyways. You know we both like it when ya struggle."

"You could always chain me up…" says Zeb. "Just saying…"

**************

Ryan is about to turn sixteen. But he doesn't want to. He pleads with his Uncle Bob to find a way to stop his aging. He knows how much his master loves his youth and he wants to always be what his master wants. Bob assures him that Mike will always love him and own him, no matter his age. 

Finally, in desperation, Ryan steals Mike's address book, recalling that he knows some witches. He calls around, getting voicemail and leaving messages explaining who he is and that it's urgent. Finally, he gets a call back and is told by the woman that she doesn't want to get involved, but she gives him the address of an underground magic shop 'The Crucible' and hangs up quickly. 

Sneaking away is physically easy but mentally hard. He wants nothing more than to please his master and it hurts to leave without permission. He feels like he's abandoning his master. But he knows that ultimately, this could lead to something they both want. He assures himself that his master would be happier with him doing this than not. 

When he enters The Crucible, he's met with an attendant who shows him around the candles and books to advertise their worthiness of purchase. But Ryan dismisses this, immediately saying, "I'm a vampire's blood slave, and I want to stay young."

The attendant disappears and a man in a robe comes out to meet him. "Your master… he doesn't know how to blood-bond a human?"

"What do you mean?"

"When a vampire nearly completely drains a human and feeds them of himself, he creates another vampire. If he were to drain a little and give a little, he creates a blood-bond, ensuring loyalty and obedience in exchange for extended youth. You didn't know this?"

"I… I don't think my master even knew this… What can I do to thank you?"

"Buy a set of incense, or a deck of Tarot cards. Maybe a nice statue or figurine. We have quite the selection. I suggest you recommend your master speak to his sire if possible. He may get more detailed instructions that way."

Ryan browses the amulets, but most are for protection against demons and he doesn't want anything to chase away Azerion. He looks at the Tarot cards, but doesn't see anything he likes. He sees lots of artwork in the cards that are good-looking enough, but he doesn't really understand Tarot. He browses the Buddha statues and dragon figurines. He finds nothing that calls to him, which he's beginning to realize is what has looking for. Then he finds some interesting books on the nature of angels and demons. That's it! He can read this book and either glean new information or find out from Azerion if it's true. He buys the book with spare change from the club that he's accumulated over the months and heads home, calling a number he thought he'd never call. It's an emergency only line and though this isn't an emergency, he knows the person who answers is whom he needs to talk to. 

The line picks up.

Silence.

"Hello?" says Ryan after a minute. 

"Who the fuck is this?!" demands the voice on the line.

"Hi, my n-name is R-Ryan and-d I'm calling about M-Mike Adams…." He says it with a stutter and a raise in pitch at the end, as if asking a question.

"Explain yourself!"

"He needs you to teach him something. A blood-bond type of thing where—"

"I fucking know what a blood-bond is, thank you very much! Why should I teach him that?"

"Isn't a sire supposed to teach his kid that stuff? And also, I want to stay young for him. I think all of us do."

"You're one of his blood slaves…" says Cain. "Very well, I'll teach him that, but once every year, you are mine for a week. You'll have your youth a lot longer with a bond from me and I'll get to have you any way I want to."

"Deal!" says Ryan eagerly. He'd sacrifice anything to benefit his master.

"It's a bond then. Don't forget it. Now I have to make flight plans. I'll be teaching him the bond with you all so you'll have to put up with uncontrollable, unwavering obedience to me in addition to him. Not that you'll have a choice in the matter. I take it he doesn't know about this call?"

"No, Sir."

"Good. I'd have to punish him if he were complicit in this trivial breach of propriety."

**************


	7. True Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike has to face down something about himself that he knows will send him straight to Azerion's father.
> 
> Azerion gets a surprise when his soulmate appears at a vampire party.

**************

Mike grumbles in his sleep. 

How could Cain have missed telling him about the blood-bond? He lost six months off his slaves! Only Azerion stayed the same while the others had noticeably changed. Puberty is a time of fast growing after all. Well, no more! Now that Cain and Mike have both ensured the blood-bond, to be renewed each new moon, the slaves will age dozens of times slower than before. As much as it pains him, they still age, and he's going to keep all of them, even Darren, as youthful as possible. Will he wait to consummate his relationship with the youngest slave or will he take him even earlier than he would have before? A big part of him says his chronological age is the important part. A significant part of him says that maturity, mental, emotional and physical, is key. After a couple of hours anguishing over the dichotomy of his thoughts, he finally decides he doesn't fucking care anymore. He'll take the kid whenever they both want it. The kid always wants it, but Mike wants to build him up to it slowly, letting the kid be naked with him without stimulation for a couple of weeks so his every jerk off fantasy of Mike is 100% accurate. Then letting the kid openly pleasure himself as he licks Mike's feet the way he likes to do. After a few more days, taking things a little further. And a little further. Sure, Mike wants to fuck him ASAP, but he can quell his own desires to create an unforgettable experience for his slave. Darren will only get one introduction to sex, and Mike wants to make it perfect. He wants the perfect pleasure, the perfect love and the perfect mindfuck. He wants Darren to be conditioned by the experience to love and please Mike, even more than he already does. It's going to be a fun ride!

Mind resolved, Mike returns to peaceful daytime sleep, imagining the taste of his slaves' puckers, soft lips and sweet blood. He comes in his sleep and wakes up later covered in sticky goop. This time, Azerion can't be blamed. Mike knows it's his dreams of his own making that caused this mess. 

That night, when Mike wakes up fully, he takes Darren to his large bathroom, turns the kid around, pulls his jeans below his knees and helps Darren, vibrating with excitement, step out of his pants. Mike kisses the perky tush as he stands up behind Darren before having Darren pull Mike's gym shorts down, bringing the preteen face to face with Mike's thick, soft ten inches. Darren gasps and almost falls down. Mike chuckles and says, "That's just soft. It gets bigger."

Darren is speechless but leans forward to kiss the shaft in front of him. Mike waits for the lips to caress his cock just long enough before slapping Darren hard on the face, knocking the boy to the tile floor. "Did I say you could touch it?!"

"No, Master!" exclaims Darren. Mike picks Darren up by the bicep and tosses him into the spacious shower stall. The boy is wearing nothing but his iron collar and the vampire is wearing nothing but his prison tattoos. The water is freezing at first, like it always is. It doesn't bother Mike, wouldn't even if he were human, but Darren recoils from the spray and Mike has to set him straight. He washes Darren as possessively as he usually washes Azerion – as he used to wash Felix – almost clinically but with a demanding, dominant manner. When he's done, he lightly spanks Darren's bare asscheeks, just hard enough to earn a high-pitched yelp. Mike falls further in loathe with himself as he falls deeper in love with Darren. That squeak! The boy's voice hasn't deepened yet and won't for dozens of years, maybe a century or two. _Fuck yeah!_ thinks Mike, hating himself for the inward exclamation. He does it again just to admire the high pitch of Darren's yelps. Then he sticks a rough finger between the cheeks, staying far from the entrance but giving Darren something to fantasize about. He clinically dries Darren off and kisses his forehead like he's done so many times, keeping it fatherly as usual to further the mindfuck. Darren pouts at the platonic gesture as he picks up his jeans, but Mike swats the offending attire from Darren's small hand. "Don't put your jeans on unless I tell you. And don't touch anybody else unless I give you expressed permission. No kissing, no jerking… don't even hug your Uncle Bob, got it?" 

"Yes, Master," Darren says obediently and stoically.

"Kiss my feet, Slave."

Darren doesn't bother saying 'Yes, Master'. He hops to the ground and licks and smooches Mike's feet all over.

"Good boy. Now go wait in your cage. Zeb's breakfast tonight, and I'm having you with a cocktail upstairs afterward, so be prepared to be paraded around naked."

"What if someone calls the cops?" Darren says with a terrified tone. 

"Don't worry, I have an arrangement with the local police. They won't answer any emergency calls or complaints at this address. Besides, it's Vamp Night, so everyone up there knows the score.

Darren stares skeptically for a moment, hoping for a kiss, before he turns on his heels and heads quickly and quietly to his cage. 

Mike follows him to keep watch over his most prized possession, locking the padlock of Darren's cage with a key and putting the key back on the jumbled key ring that still holds the key from the old trailer's walk-in closet cage that Azerion was first introduced to. No matter how many times he thinks about it, he never throws that old key away. It reminds him of the peace he had when he was still human and he lived with Cassandra and Azerion. 

Is it worthwhile that he lost Cassandra, considering the family he's gained? He cries inside at the answer he won't admit to himself.

_Yes._

**************

The club is hoppin'! 

The crowd is fewer and more spread out than normal, the clusterfuck of bodies absent for the night as vampires and their families congregate on the floor of the sanctuary and in booths and at the bars. There's an elevated area with the VIP booths, and Joey is there with Bob, moaning in ecstasy as the older man drinks from his shoulder and rutts against his backside. Jason is jealously standing by, knowing his time will come in an hour or so, after Bob has a few glasses of wine. Torvan however is enjoying the company of three lady vamps who damn near drink him dry, but leave him conscious enough to beg for more. Finally, Bob has to separate him and threaten to put him on fluids. Torvan agrees to that as long as he can keep feeding the lovely ladies. So Stephanie, Rita and Ursula escort Torvan across the dance floor to a booth by the bar where the IVs and medical kits are waiting to be used.

It's the Witching Hour when Mike, dressed in his finest tuxedo of slate blue and charcoal black, enters the sanctuary holding a thick, heavy, iron chain attached to a thick, heavy, iron collar, around the skinny neck of a slender, short preteen with beautiful eyes and excited aura. The boy is naked, and those who know him are shocked. Mike never permits this one to be nude. But tonight is different, and Mike leads his evening snack with him to the VIP area, putting Darren on his lap, allowing his cock to harden his slacks. Darren squirms now and then as Mike visits with Bob and his other friends, staying silent while trying to get as much friction as he can between his bare ass and Mike's erect but covered monster cock. Finally, Mike takes his skinny arm, sensually runs his lips over it and bites gently on his deltoid until blood is flowing, not spilling a drop as he politely feeds from his slave. 

That's when Darren commits his trespass. He comes hard, shooting his jizz all over the table. Jason laughs hard, but Mike gives him a dirty look. Bob signals for the barbacks to come and casually suggests switching booths to a more scenic view of the dance floor. Thank goodness for Bob – he smooths everything over – and as they relocate, Mike grips Darren's arm so tight it bruises. But he grins a feral grin at the grunt of pain from his slave. Everything went according to plan, even if the comeshot wasn't meant to be so public. Mike had planned to make Darren orgasm from feeding alone, but he didn't realize the kid would be so easy to please.

Sitting at a fresh table in a clean booth, the vampires pick up their discussion of politics right where they left off and Mike keeps Darren tight against his hardening lap. He doesn't want Darren to cream the tablecloth again, but he does want to give the kid as much material for his spank bank as possible under the circumstances. Darren grinds gently against him and Mike holds him tighter, limiting his movement.

Meanwhile, across the dance floor, a familiar face has made her way to a near-nude Azerion.

"Emeriel!" Azerion practically shouts. Though he has no shame of his body for her, his intense mutually desired subjugation is new and he did not expect her to show up while he was on duty as a blood slave for the VIPs.

"Love, how do you fare?"

"Good– Great, really! I missed you, Sweetheart, where have you been?"

"Oh, just taking care of things at home…"

Home. 

Heaven. 

The one place Azerion can't go.

"So how are things there?"

"Confusing… apparently one of my cousins has been setting things in motion ahead of schedule."

Azerion gets a panicked expression.

"Don't worry, it's for the better as far as the Divine Fates can tell. The problem is that it's not enough. Like a car that has enough gas to start but not enough to stay operational for long."

"Ugh! Could everyone quit with the machine references?!" 

"Like a spark without enough kindling."

"Thank you! If only my Mechanics teacher would have said things that way."

"Teacher? You went to school?"

"Back when Master was human. After he found me again, I tested out of everything I could and had enough credits to graduate twice over."

"That's my boy," says Emeriel proudly. "By the way, I came to give you this." 

The angel becomes luminescent only to Azerion, unnoticed by the others present and as she kisses his forehead, he feels his chakras blast open. _That would be very unhealthy if a celestial weren't controlling the energy flow_ , thinks Azerion.

But when his chakras calm down gradually and the light dims but doesn't fade, he realizes his sense of smell is stronger, his sense of balance is better than it's been since Oblivion and his teeth feel... He flicks his eyes around as he feels his teeth with his tongue. It feels as if he's two overlapping people, one a dæmonic human and the other a full incubus with wings and tail to boot.

When the light does fade and Emerald stands before him (instead of Infinity of the Seraphim, Conduit of the Light of God), he realizes he's human again. Until he tries to flick his tail and feels it in the Astral Plane. "Should I even ask?" says Azerion wondering if it's even his place to know.

"It's just like with Lycans. Their animalistic traits are still present in the Astral Plane when they are fully human, physically."

"So you're saying I'll change like a Lycan?"

"Anytime you want, though it may take some practice. Although, on the new moon, you will have to transform, and you will have to feed. Knowing you, it will be much better for the 'victim' than any Lycan or Vampire feeding."

"I dunno," says Azerion. "Some vamps really know how to make a boy's toes curl."

Emeriel laughs, placing her hand gently on his pectoral. He stares at her in wonder. Such an amazing creature. They always find each other no matter what. It's their inescapable nature. But she gives him a kiss on the cheek before disappearing completely from the material plane. She has other matters to attend to and they'll have to catch up later when Azerion becomes more accustomed to his new powers.

**************


	8. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azerion is going through some changes, and he's not the only one.

**************

Darren is ecstatic! Darren is in love! Darren is… in bed alone? But it's the middle of the day…. isn't it?

Ever since Mike first penetrated him a week ago, they've slept together during the day so that Mike could have a romp or a snack any time he felt like it. Darren starts to get out of bed but his chain clings with the sound of it going taught and clicking against the bedframe. Damn it all! The usually erotic accoutrement is just a nuisance at the moment. Darren starts to hyperventilate, then to cry. 

All of a sudden, Kyle is there in wolf form, snuggling up against Darren who cries into his soft, smelly fur. After Darren has calmed down, Kyle turns into a teenage boy and holds Darren tight. "What's the matter, little man?" asks Kyle.

"Master's gone!" cries Darren. "And he left me behind!"

Darren tries not to laugh. "Kiddo, it's sunset on the first new moon since Azerion's powers changed. Master's just helping Azerion out. The kid needs to feed, and quite frankly, he's just as insecure as you are. Sometimes he needs his master, just like you need your master."

"I need Master all the time!"

"Then just imagine how hard this is for Azerion. Master's been balls deep in you, in more than one way, and Azerion needs him just as much."

Looking at it this way, Darren knows he's being selfish. "Well, when do you think they'll be finished? Maybe I could help feed Azerion." 

"No!" Kyle says suddenly. "Azerion is dealing with… growing pains. But I'm sure he'll be glad you're thinking of him. 

"Well, should I go back to sleep?" 

"I'll take you for a walk."

"You just enjoy the role reversal," protests Darren. 

"I do enjoy not being the only one on a leash," admits Kyle.

Right about then, Bob, Mike and Travis all come into the room and collapse on the bed. All of them are naked. All of them are panting. And all of them are covered head to toe in scratches and bite marks, most of them shallow or in the early stages of healing, though Bob was limping, a big bite on his left foot bleeding onto the floor.

"Wolf, go get all of the slaves. We need to feed, ASAP," says Bob. 

"What the fuck happened to you?!" demands Kyle.

"DO AS HE SAID, DOG!!!" bellows Mike.

Kyle wastes no more time in collecting Ryan, Axel, Joshie and Zeb and stripping them to put in the bed with the injured vampires. The vampires are surprisingly cautious and slow despite how ravenous they must feel, feeding from the slaves with respect while opening wounds of larger sizes than normal in order to drink faster. Soon, Torvan, Joey and Jason arrive to pick up the slack, giving the drained residents a chance to rest as Bob, Mike and Travis continue to feed and heal.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Darren asks nervously.

"Azerion just had a difficult first day," says Mike. "His instincts took over, an' the fun loving sex addict ya know and love was replaced with something else. It's okay though. It only lasted a moment, then he was back to his normal self."

"Azerion did all this in a moment?!" screeches Darren.

"About that long," says Bob. "Hey, don't say anything about it. He feels really bad about it." 

"Did he at least get his fill?" demands Darren, indignant that anyone could use his master like his master uses him.

"No," says Bob. "We sent him to a bath house to finish up."

Darren's mouth drops open. "All that and he gets _rewarded_?!"

"It's not a reward," says Travis. "It's a necessity. He has to feed, just like we do."

"It's bullshit!" declares Darren.

"Little one's got a mouth, huh?" says Bob. "Look, you little fucktoy, this is a delicate matter and we all just need to be patient. You think YOU were inconvenienced today? No. You are just whatever your master needs you to be. And right now, he doesn't need you to be fucking inconvenienced."

Darren bites his tongue to keep from telling Bob off. He loves Bob, he doesn't want to say mean things to him, even when he is a jerk… 

But before long, Ryan and Zeb are piled on top of him and rough-housing around, bringing Darren's mind a million miles from 'inconvenienced'.

Finally, all the slaves go into their cages, except for Darren who snuggles nude between Bob and Mike on the bed, Kyle who sleeps on the ground at the foot of the bed and Joshua who goes with Travis to his crypt and feeds his tired master some more.

**************

Azerion can't look his family in the eye for a week. It's humiliating having gone essentially 'crazy' while his family tried to help him. He could have seriously hurt somebody. And he wasn't even trying to feed! He was just confused and panicking like a rabid animal! Kyle seems to understand the most, though no one in the family has ever seen him lose control, even a little.

And though almost everyone's kind to him about the incident, Darren seems jaded towards Azerion. The slave is like his little brother. It hurts so bad to have the boy's resentment. Darren has always been an excitable ball of fun, even if he was mostly off limits. Azerion decides he has to think of something to make the kid love him again, and fast.

He offers to take over feeding duties to give the boy a chance to recover better than usual, but Darren takes that as a challenge to his rightful place as the favorite blood slave. He offers to take Darren flying since now, Azerion has his wings back, but when Azerion transforms in front of him, Darren freaks, screaming bloody murder and running out of the sanctuary and into the ambulatory. Finally, Azerion buys the kid a portable VR system complete with a gaming library. But Darren says it hurts his eyes and gives him a headache. Azerion tries to plug it into the TV, but Darren has already declared that he wants nothing to do with Azerion's bribery. That's how Kyle gets the VR system all to himself. He doesn't have any nice things, and it's something to do on the occasions when he's locked in his kennel.

Finally he decides he needs to get some help figuring out what Darren really wants.

He gets on his knees in the sanctuary and prays.

"I can't tell you that," says Emeriel as she materializes behind Azerion. 

"I just need a little help figuring out what to get him!" cries Azerion, desperate for the answer.

"But this isn't about you!" admonishes Emeriel. "You think if you make him happy, he'll be your friend again. Quit being selfish!"

"How is wanting to make someone happy selfish?"

"It's your motivation for wanting to make him happy that's selfish! You didn't call me to help him before it was about getting what you want."

"Fine. I don't care if he ever speaks to me again. Just help him be happy."

"You can't lie to me, Azerion."

Azerion hangs his head. "You know what? I do care. I love the little bastard!"

"That's it! That needs to be your motivation!"

"But it… ugh… how do I manipulate my motivations?"

"Twelve millennia and you haven't changed a bit, trying to force yourself to grow. Maybe instead of asking for celestial guidance, you should just ask him what he wants."

"Thank you. Looks like I got that 'celestial guidance' after all…"

Emeriel raises an eyebrow.

Then she vanishes.

Azerion moves quickly to go talk to Darren.

**************

In the bathroom, Darren is psyching himself up. It's something he truly wants, and he knows Mike will forgive him. Master was never really into dick anyway. Darren looks at the box cutter again and though his instinct is to close his eyes for the hard part, he keeps them focused so he doesn't mess this up. Just as he touches the blade to his skin to make the incision, Azerion comes into the bathroom without knocking.

"Darren!" says Azerion. Darren hides the blade behind his back as he turns around and tries to look innocent. "Look things have been weird between us and… Dude! Your dick's bleeding! Are you okay?!"

Darren looks down to see the blood dripping down on the floor. He didn't even feel the cut.

"You can't stop me!" declares the preteen. "I hate it! And I want it gone!"

"Give me the box cutter!" demands Azerion.

"No! I won't go another day like this!"

"Look, if you're trans or something, there's a right way to do this, without bleeding to death or getting tetanus! We'll get you some hormones from the clinic and you can go through counseling and—"

"I don't want hormones!" says Darren. "I don't want to be a girl!"

"But… what is going on here?"

"God gave me the wrong genitals! It doesn't mean I want boobs!"

"Okay… just put the blade down, and we can unpack this while we bandage you up."

Darren looks guilty as he puts the blade down. Azerion moves quickly to grab the blade, retract it and put it in his back pocket. He opens the cabinet under the sink and pulls out medical supplies as he says, "You know you can always talk to me. What are you thinking right now?"

"I want a vagina. I want to be like those men in the pornos."

"What men?" asks Azerion, now completely confused.

Darren pulls out his smart phone and opens the browser. The first page it's on is a video he watches every time he's alone. The man has a smooth muscled body and blond hair, just like Darren's, even the same haircut, and Azerion wonders if Darren keeps his hair like that to emulate the porn star. Then the camera zooms out and the whole body can be seen. The man has no penis, instead, a pussy. It's a female-to-male transgendered person, and quite an attractive one. 

"How long have you felt like this? Did it start with watching this video?"

"I guess so… I mean I always hated having a penis, but I didn't know there was any choice. Even if I can't have a pussy, getting rid of this piece of shit will get me half of what I want. It's not even of use to anyone, least of all me."

"Okay. Think hard on this. I'll give you a week and if this is still what you want, I'll help you be like that man. But you can't injure yourself in any way. Deal?"

"How can you help me though?"

"I know a guy. A gypsy actually. She owes me a favor. And unlike the Wiccans you find in the bookstores, she's an Infernal Witch. Not born on Earth. At least not originally."

"So you can magic my dick away? SWEET!"

Azerion laughs. "It's not that simple, but yeah, we'll do what we can. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal!" says Darren truly excited that his personal hell has an end in sight.

**************

The trailer is like any other in the suburban trailer park, pink flamingos on the astroturf and a satellite dish on the roof. Inside it looks like a living room from the seventies, shag carpet on the walls and vintage upholstery on the furniture. A telling smell of tea and something stronger wafts in from the kitchen, and as Azerion introduces Darren, the boy vibrates with excitement.

Then he tells her what they want.

The elderly gypsy's mouth hangs open in shock.

"You want me to what?!"

"Make him a girl but with a boy's body," says Azerion. "Half the work is done for you."

The woman's robes rustle as she adjusts herself in her seat. "Normally I have to have parents permission for this sort of thing."

"I'm an orphan," pipes up Darren, "and I know my Master will be okay with it!"

The gypsy stares in shock again. "Don't tell me. I need plausible deniability."

"So how do we do this?" asks Azerion. "Do you cast a spell or something?"

"We do nothing," says the gypsy. "But if the urchin happened to find a concoction of herbs in my kitchen labelled #62 along with a Stone of Venus and if he happened to bandage his privates with the herbs for a day and sleep with the stone under his pillow and if he happened to wake up the next morning with his wish granted, well I guess that would just be out of our control, wouldn't it? Now I'm going outside to smoke a joint. Make yourselves at home."

Azerion wastes no time in heeding the not-instructions and preparing the bandages, wrapping Darren's privates and putting the boy's clothes back on him. He grabs the Stone of Venus and puts it in Darren's pocket before leading the boy out. 

On the patio, the gypsy waves to them. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you," says the woman.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out," says Azerion.

The next night, Darren realizes he shouldn't have stayed so hydrated. (It's normally a necessity.) He figures that if he has to take the herbs off just for a second to go piss, it will be okay. What's the worst that could happen? Well, he could stay a complete male and be back at square one. That would be horrible. Or he could die… But what if he pees on the herbs? Will something worse happen? He doesn't know and Azerion's being no help, just telling him to hold it.

But he can't, so he runs to the bathroom at the last minute to piss, only realizing he has to sit down when he reaches for something to aim and can't find it. He ends up making a mess in the bathroom and having to clean it up afterwards, but then he looks in the mirror from every angle he can get to see the progress. He has a vagina, that's for sure, but the tip of a bulb (his glans?), can be seen peeking out at the top. He goes to shower and plays with the tip for a minute. 

_OH MY GOD, THAT FEELS SO GOOD!!!_

It doesn't really poke out, and although it's fatter than the clits he's seen on the guys in the pornos, it doesn't have a pisshole or anything. _Good enough!_ he decides. He finishes his shower before running to Azerion to show him the good news. 

But before he can, he runs face first into Mike's belly. He starts to fall, but his Master catches him by the arm and picks him up, holding him to his torso like one would carry a toddler. That's when he feels the difference. He cups Darren's taint with his free had just to be sure. 

"What the hell did ya do?!"

"Are you mad?"

"Tell me what ya did and I'll tell ya if I'm mad," says Mike. 

"I went to a gypsy to become a pussyboy. And it _worked_!!"

"What's the catch? What'd the gypsy charge?"

"Nothing!" exclaims Darren. "She owed Azerion a favor."

"So what yer saying that ya now have a pussy, I get to keep yer hot boy body and there was no cost? Fuck yeah, Boy! Let's go get Bob and break it in!"

"Bob?"

"How else are we gonna double-dick ya?"

Darren grins maniacally and Mike sadistically. 

"Just remember, D, I love you no matter how you want to be."

"I love being like this. And I love you too!"

The happy couple amble through the catacombs in search of Bob and reflect on this unexpected but fortunate turn of events.

**************


	9. Zeb's new 'Girlfriend'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis needs a new blood slave to take the load off Joshie.
> 
> Bob explains the importance of fantasy and accceptance to Zeb and Darren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for explicit underaged sex and human trafficking.

**************

Zeb can't believe his luck. 

Today he's locked in a cage with Darren. He wonders if Master did that on purpose. Clearly the horse-hung manly man has a lot over the below average teen in the sex department, but Zeb thinks to himself that it's not a competition. He's glad Master's endowed like he is and built like he is. Only he could make Zeb submit and enjoy sucking his cock. Only he could own Zeb and make it a welcome bond. Only he (or maybe Bob) could feed from Zeb in a way that makes him feel the way he does. And when Mike finally decides to rape Zeb's ass, Zeb will submit without a fight. But only for his master or at his master's order. Yes, Zeb has a lot of admiration for his master. He also has a libido the size of Alaska and no outlet for it.

Until now.

So what if he can't fuck Darren. At least he can put his tongue where he's been trying to get it for a week, ever since Darren became a chick. He licks the tight lips and delves in as far as he can go. He sucks on the thick clit and holds Darren's skinny waist as he ploughs into him with his tongue over and over again. When Darren comes on his face, it's a multiple orgasm, lasting several minutes as Zeb kisses and licks and sucks. Darren's panting and screaming calls attention from their master, who comes and looks in the cage to see the wrecked look on Darren's face and the come-eating grin on Zeb's. 

"Boys will be boys," says Mike. "No offense, D."

"None taken," says Darren. "I'm still a boy."

"Not in my book, Babe," says Zeb. "I don't care if you're a boy. You're still my girlfriend."

"Is that so?" inquires Mike. "Then fuck 'im. Right now, put yer little dick in my comebucket an' see if he likes it."

Zeb is torn. On the one hand, he's ecstatic. Master approves! On the other hand, he's a little insulted. His dick isn't that small for his age. Plus, he'd never call Darren a comebucket. But regardless, his dick is ready to go and before he even thinks about it, he's laying Darren down on the cage floor and making out with him as he puts his glans against Darren's clit, rubbing them together before entering. Darren clenches tight and lifts his legs, giving Zeb the perfect angle to start pushing in and out. Zeb was prepared for Darren to be looser considering he was recently double penetrated by two hung grown men, but Darren is fresh as new and so perfect on his cock that he moans in ecstasy as he brings them both to completion. 

"Didn't take long," says Mike. "Ya like that, D?"

"Fuck yeah!" exclaims Darren.

"Good. You two can date. As long as ya keep each other happy and always remember who yer master is. That cage is now both of yers, not just Darren's. Zeb, go get yer clothes and fold 'em in the corner."

"YES, MASTER!" Zeb practically yells. In his excitement, he pulls out a little too fast, but neither of them mind. He goes through the cage door when Mike opens it, gives Mike's cock a long lick in gratitude and runs over to his cage to move in with Darren.

Then, after his clothes and shoes are in the corner of Darren's cage, Mike takes them both and chains their collars to his headboard, laying them both on the bed. First he ravages Darren, making the boy scream in pleasure as he's violated over and over. Then, with Darren's come still on his dick, he shoves the pussy flavored cock into Zeb's mouth. It's the best blow job Zeb's ever given, at least on his end of things. Mike enjoys how enthusiastic Zeb is, but before he comes again, he pulls his dick from his slave's throat, turns Zeb over and puts the head inside of him, erupting come into his ass as Zeb clenches tight on his glans. He expects Zeb to curse or struggle. Instead, Zeb screams, "I love you, Master!"

Using his come as lube, he ventures a little further inside and pulls Zeb against him, leaning down to kiss the teen's hair.

"I love you too, Zebulon. Now ease up, I'm gonna pull out an' it's gonna feel weird."

Mike does and it does. But Zeb squirms to press his pucker against Mike's cock again. "We don't have to stop," says Zeb. "I can take it."

"Oh ya want it now? I thought you were straight."

"I was– AM! It's just… you're my master, it's your right. And I want to please you."

"Kiddo, you always please me. Just enjoy my jizz in you for now. I'm gonna go to an auction tonight, so you two just keep each other happy. Oh, and if Bob comes by, offer him anything he wants."

"Yes, Master," they say in unison.

Mike gets up after kissing each of them on the mouth and heads off to get dressed.

**************

Travis is in his new tux, not near as fancy as he would prefer, but still far beyond his normal apparel. He looks in the mirror again before running off to the sanctuary to meet his dad and Azerion. The three of them are going to an auction house tonight to find Travis another blood slave. As much as he loves Joshua, it's a strain on him to be Travis' primary source of nutrition. Travis doesn't need as much blood as Mike or Bob, but he does need more than the single preteen can comfortably give him. He's discussed with them the pros and cons of getting an older boy versus a younger boy and body types and size. Ultimately, it comes down to preference.

When they get to the auction house, it's a warehouse in the train yards that looks like it hasn't seen a mop since the 1960's. Travis is regretting wearing his tux now. He looks to Mike and tries to see what that expression means. It's his 'resting asshole face', but Travis can tell he's trying to hide his reactions to something. He doesn't know what though. If he's being honest, he himself is trying not to react to the smells here. Mold and mildew and grease mixed with the unmistakable smell of werewolf. _It must be harder on them_ Travis thinks. He follows his nose and finds the werewolf cages, seeing a ginger bodybuilder he likes, but he bids on him are sure to be high. Then he finds one about Darren's size and wonders if he can get a discount on the runt. He brings this up to Mike, pleading to get a wolf.

"We didn't come to get you a pet," says Mike. "Why don'tcha look over here at the humans. 

"Can't we get both if they don't cost too much?"

"Cost isn't the issue. Wolves are a lot of responsibility. It took two months of hardcore training to get the wild outta Kyle."

"If cost isn't the issue, I want the ginger, the runt, and the human over there with the aquamarine eyes."

"I don't think you heard me. We aren't getting a wolf."

Two hours later, Mike, Azerion and Travis walk out of the auction with the ginger, the runt, and the one with the aquamarine eyes.

**************

It isn't long after Mike leaves them on the bed that Darren and Zeb hear Bob coming, an effort on Bob's part to make sure they hear him and aren't startled. They expect the virile vampire to ravage them immediately, but he simply sits between them and strokes their hair lovingly. Darren offers him a wrist but looks at the bite marks on the boy and compares them to Zeb's. He judges that Zeb probably has more to give so he gets two juices from the minifridge next to the bed and gives each a juice as he takes Zeb's free wrist and has a light snack. The boy moans with pleasure as Bob feeds, and Bob bandages the wound shortly after. 

"Do you want to fuck us?" asks Zeb nervously. "Master said to offer you anything you want." Zeb is hoping it's his master who pops his cherry but Bob is a close second, and if it entices Mike into fucking him sooner, then he reasons that it's preferable.

"Not right now," says Bob. "D, I want to ask you something. How did you become a pussyboy?"

"I told you, a gypsy fixed me up," Darren says happily.

"You did," Bob says patiently, "but you didn't tell me how."

"Oh. I had to wrap my junk in herbs for a day and sleep with a Stone of Venus under my pillow."

"I see. Do you know what herbs?" Bob asks curiously. 

"No, sir, I don't."

"Shame," says Bob. "I really wanted to make one of mine a pussyboy."

"Why?" asks Zeb. "Wouldn't it be easier just to claim a lady and have a female slave? Or a wife?"

"It might… I had a wife once but it ended badly." Zeb and Darren had heard what happened to Mike's wife when he was talking in his sleep one day. The same imagery plays through their thoughts now. "You see, I have a fetish, and my wife couldn't distinguish between my fantasy and the real thing."

"What do you mean?" asks Zeb.

"It's a fantasy I like to play out. DD/LG. It means I like to pretend my partner is my daughter, but I would never have touched my own daughter that way."

"I get it," Zeb says immediately. "Once, I asked why Axel calls master 'Daddy' in bed, and he got really disgusted when I asked if he liked his real dad that way. He really likes the idea of being his 'daddy's boy' but doesn't want that with his father."

"Exactly!" says Bob. "I'd much rather pretend Joey is my little girl than ever touch my daughter that way. I'd simply never do that to her."

"Joey?!" says Darren. "Really?"

"Yeah, I dress him or Jason up from time to time and pretend they're my little girl. Now that Joey's hair is getting long, he doesn't even have to wear a wig anymore."

"What do you call him?" asks Zeb. "Does he have a name as a girl?"

"Yeah, 'Bitch'!" Bob says with a laugh. "Sometimes, 'Princess'."

"I had no idea Joey and Jason were into crossdressing," says Darren.

"They aren't," says Bob. "They only do it to please me. This whole pussyboy thing is just taking it one step further." 

"But how do you do it now? Isn't it hard to pretend they're girls when they have dicks and balls?" says Darren. 

"I accept them as they are for now. It's important to understand that fantasy is not reality and enjoy where they cross over during a scene without demanding inside that reality is completely congruent with your fantasy. It will rip one or both of you up inside if you do. I have no intention of actually making them females."

Zeb thinks hard on this for a minute while it sinks in.

"Sooo… Darren's my girlfriend, but he's a boy… and I accept him as is," Zeb says, taking Darren's hand, "but what you're saying is that I shouldn't expect him to be something he's not."

"Exactly," says Bob.

Darren gives Zeb a grateful and affectionate look before sobering. "So your wife divorced you because you have this daughter fantasy?"

Bob laughs. "She didn't believe in divorce. We were in a trial separation for twenty eight years until she passed away."

"Doesn't sound like a trial to me," says Zeb.

"It didn't seem that way to me either," says Bob. "I loved her. But this misunderstanding was one of her shortcomings, not mine. I can understand her confusion, but if she woulda just listened to me and believed me, we'd still be together to this day."

"What do you think Master's fantasy is?" asks Zeb. He wants to fulfill Mike's desires when the time comes.

"Owning someone like a prison bitch whether they like it or not," says Bob. "Turns out his fantasy is pretty close to his reality."

 _Prison bitch…_ thinks Zeb. _I wonder if I should get some temporary tattoos or just drop more F-bombs…_

"You kids don't have to do anything to make him happy. You already do. Darren, he loves how enthusiastic and obedient you are. Zebulon, he loves that you submit to him even though it ain't your thing. He even likes when you struggle a bit. You two are golden, and if he ever mistreats you, you're mine, understand?"

"Yes, sir!" they say in unison, both accepting Bob as their back-up master.

"Now then, why don't we get down to business," says Bob. "Who wants to be my little girl tonight?" 

Zeb raises his hand and Darren keeps his down, making a face that says, 'Not me! I'm not a girl!'

"Okay Zeb, turn over so I can lick your hot pussy!"

**************

"I'm gonna call you 'Spot'!" says Travis when they get back to the catacombs.

"My name's Mitchell," says the ginger werewolf. "And I don't have a spot."

"But you have freckles! And you're mine now, so I get to name you."

Mitchell growls.

Travis turns to the runt and says, "And you're gonna be—"

"My name's Jay."

"'Asmodeus'!"

"No!" says Jake. "Not 'Asmodeus'!"

"I'm just kidding. You can be 'Jay'. 'Jay' and 'Spot'!"

"That's not going away anytime soon," mumbles Mitchell.

"What about your pet human? What are you going to name him."

"His name's Dmitri!"

Dmitri laughs and points at the wolves. Then he goes off in Russian about filthy dogs needing new names. No one there speaks Russian and Dmitri's English speaking is broken at best, so he gets away with speaking his mind despite his less than respectful verbage.

Then he spits at Mitchell. That's a universal gesture, and Travis slaps him hard for that. Dmitri grins and turns his other cheek. Travis slaps him again and Dmitri's hard-on is clear to see without any clothes but his collar on. "Well, crap," says Travis. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Do you not want masochist?" asks Dmitri in a thick accent. When he was promised a new life in America, he was sure it was too good to be true. When he was forced into servitude, he figures that's about par for the course. But now, having a boy his age enjoy biting him and slapping him, it's too good to be true again.

"I want you," says Travis. "I don't care that you're a masochist."

Dmitri smiles again.

"You can always feed from me," says Mitchell.

"Only if I get desperate," says Travis. "But Azerion might need to feed from you."

"The little incubus?" asks Mitchell. "He's a little young for me. What is he, fourteen?"

"Only physically!" says Travis. "He's closer to twelve thousand."

"Whoa!" says Jay, "You just blew my mind."

"Okay, so I'll consider feeding the incubus," says Mitchell. "What about you, pipsqueak? You gonna feed anyone?"

"Whomever my master needs me to," says Jay.

"I'm gonna ask Bob if I can feed from a wolf. That would be cool, but I don't want to get all hairy or something."

Mitchell growls in his throat before he can stop himself, so Travis slaps him hard and grabs him by the dick. "NO! BAD DOG!!" says Travis. "I only get to keep you if you're well trained, so you gotta fake it 'til you make it!"

"Yes, Sir," says Mitchell before leaning down to lick Travis' face all over. Travis giggles and lets go of his dick before getting an idea and grabbing it again. They play around for about an hour before Mitchell says, "Com'ere runt!" and pulls Jay in to be the bottom for him and Travis. Travis happily takes part and invites Dmitri. Dmitri doesn't want to 'lay with rabid animals' as he puts it, but he does want to please his master. The fuck fest doesn't stop until Bob comes in to check on the wolves and make sure they aren't being problematic for the young vampire.

After a long discussion during which Bob makes clear that this is not the way for Travis to discipline his new pets, Bob concedes that yes, he can feed from a wolf without any side effects except a near imperceptible increase in territorial aggression and a keener sense of smell. Bob watches over as Mitchell offers himself to Travis and Travis feeds deeply, enciting a growl that's almost a purr from the blissed out wolf.

**************


	10. Bennie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young adult's life is completely changed in the span of fourteen months.

**************

Lucifer is content with the help of his sister, the Angel of Death. Azrael has always done her job to perfection, and though she thinks it's a far too dangerous game Lucifer is playing, she thinks there's that much more reason to be cautious. She won't oppose her other brother, The Adversary, directly, but giving a mage a few key clues without any grand appearances is about as helpful as can be. Often, the free will of humans absolves celestials and infernals from responsibility. After all, if a celestial doesn't interfere directly, or even in first degree indirection, what choice have the humans? All of it.

That's how nearly a year ago, a devout Christian of unbelievable faith began to question things. The Book Of Enoch was left to him by his great grandfather upon passing, but only ten months ago did he read it. It describes things he never could have imagined and changed his perspective on everything he thought he knew. He did not waver in his faith, but he stopped being a blind follower, instead believing that God gave him his above average intelligence for a reason. Not only did he have perfect grades in school and unmatched discipline, he could always do the little things the best: making a lighter work, starting a finicky car or opening jars when no one else could do it. He went on antipsychotics as a child because he was always hearing and seeing another layer of reality that no one else was. It was when he changed doctors over a year ago that the new doctor didn't think he should be taking the meds for having an overactive imagination as a child. That's how he saw the Fallen Angel Azrael, not because she appeared to him, but because he could see beyond the physical. So when he coupled the studies of The Book Of Enoch with his sighting of a celestial, he realized he needed to be more aware of the Holy presences: the Engels, Angels, Dæmons and Fallen. It was his first time exploring the Qabalah with meditation that he saw more than any normal person should, the future and the past, including his own soul's creation from the first person, like re-experiencing the birth of the body but with clarity and celestial understanding. He woke up from his coma three days later, having explored the Qabalah, the Qliphoth and an intense understanding of something his conscious mind had never seen.

That's how he found himself looking for the books that would bring him a better waking understanding of the celestial knowledge in his brain. The Keys of Solomon the King and the books on Ceremonial Magecraft were just the start. He began practicing the rituals, making his tools and meditating. He even called on some of the celestials and infernals in the books to have conversations with him. Belial was nothing like he imagined, a powerful presence but not inherently evil as he'd previously been told. Michael was kind but quiet, letting him rattle on for minutes as he began to answer his own questions. And finally he attempted to contact the being he saw that started this all. 

Azrael.

He didn't know her name, only that it was an Angel of Death – which one, he wasn't sure. In his hesitance, he pronounced 'Engel' instead of 'Angel' and now Lucifer appears before him.

"Salutations, Benjamin. I know what you want to ask for."

Benjamin gulps. "I meant to call Her, the angel I saw whe—"

"I know, and my sister will see you when it's your time, but unfortunately, your trials on Earth are not yet complete. You need the real book, not the ones in the stores with claims of a 'Mad Arab'."

Benjamin gulps again.

Then he nods.

"I need to hear you say it, Benjamin," the Lightbringer says gently.

"Tell me how to get the real Necronomicon."

A raised eyebrow.

"Please."

"That's better, child. Go to Houston, Texas, seek out a shop called The Crucible. Ask to speak with Florence and show her what you can do."

Benjamin scoffs. "What _can_ I do? I'm just a puny mortal."

"Not just a mortal. A mortal who has lived one life after another in quick succession for thousands of years. You remember the first trick I ever showed you?"

Benjamin shakes his head. 

Lucifer takes his hand and holds his two first fingers together, slightly curled. Lucifer cradles his hand gently as he moves his hand across the air, right to left. 

The room explodes into white light and then into colors unimaginable to the naked eye as Benjamin sees memories in the walls and histories in objects, the circles and symbols he's cast about the room time and time again overlapping, each clear as day, but the more potent ones brighter. In an instant, everything is normal and Lucifer is holding his hand over Benjamin's Third-Eye chakra.

"Let's not burn your eyes. Too much is like looking into the sun."

"How do I show someone that I can see magic?" asks the mage.

"You didn't just see magic. You revealed it. Seek out Florence, show her the power of her own amulet. She will gladly give you the books."

"There's more than one Necronomicon?"

"Not exactly. They're more like the volumes of an encyclopedia. I have to leave you now, Benjamin. Remember, be careful what you ask for. You will often get it."

**************

Benjamin usually figures out what to do ahead of time. He plans on the trip with everything he could possibly need, including most of his personal belongings, his ritual tools, his books and journals, clothes, and portable electronics. He researches which are the bad parts of town and knows which major roads to take to avoid them. He finds the public parks he can use to sleep in his car and which hotels are the cheapest. Honestly, it's cheaper to sleep at the bathhouse than to use a hotel, but his Christian upbringing raises alarms about that. After all, he doesn't want to deal with the awkwardness of declining invitations to fornicate. That's simply beyond his social experience. 

He makes it to The Crucible about ten post mediodia when they close, barely making it in the door in time and immediately asking to see Florence. The woman is in her twenties, like Benjamin, and she has a mystical hippie-ish charm about her. When he asks to see her pendant for a moment, she looks distrustful, but he says 'Please' with purity in his hazel green eyes and she can see his intentions are noble. 

Unfortunately, he overachieves, as he does with all things.

The entire store and every magical object in it lights up with magic, every trinket, every candle, every book lighting up with it's individual magical imprint as the ley lines beneath the store light up like colorful rivers of water flowing smoothly beneath the surface of the tile and carpets.

Benjamin panics and calls out in his mind for help. 

Suddenly a man with a powerful, familiar aura is standing beside him, covering his Third Eye as speaks in a language even the ancients have forgotten. 

Then everything is normal except for the expressions on the faces of those present. The man snaps his fingers and even those go back to normal as if nothing happened, except for Florence and her father, who owns the store. 

Florence stares at the man and then turns to Benjamin. "Who are y'all?" she asks.

"My name is Luke," says the man, "and my neophyte friend here is Benjamin. His raw power must be forgiven, I'm afraid. He hasn't learned to control everything he can do. If you would please, attend to him."

Benjamin and Florence make eye contact and briefly glance back to Luke, only to find that the man is gone. Benjamin takes the conversation from there. 

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you but I need a book. Or a series of books actually."

"Name it," says Florence.

"The Necronomicon. The _real_ one."

Florence gasps. Then she excuses herself as returns from the back of the store with a large wooden box, which Benjamin finds quite heavy. "I'm sorry that I can't give this to you for free."

"Name your price."

"Six-thousand-six-hundred and sixty dollars. It's the standard price for these tomes."

"That's almost all my money."

"I'll throw in a gift card for free. One-thousand and five-hundred dollars in store credit."

"Deal. Can I shop now?"

"Pick a divination method. Cards, Runes, Skrying Sphere, anything you like. Then come back tomorrow for the rest."

Benjamin sets the box of books down by the register and Florence closes her father's still-dropped jaw and processes the gift card for Benjamin. Benjamin finds The Enochian Tarot, a deck of eighty-six cards depicting angels and demons to give a unique experience, especially to those with the knowledge to wield the deck. He considers a few other decks and the black crystal sphere to get tomorrow, but knows he will need to be more concerned with where to sleep now that he has less than a thousand dollars left, a near empty tank of gas and no food. 

He thanks Florence, who gives him a hug, and he carries the box and cards out to his car, barely fitting them in the trunk. Then he drives to Herman Park, thinking he'll have a quiet night, but as he dozes off in the driver's seat, a cop raps on the window.

"License and registration! Now!" the cop bellows.

Benjamin kicks into high gear, hurrying to roll down the window and grab his ID from his wallet and papers from the glove box. 

"Mr. Kent, you wanna tell me what you're doing here?"

"Just sleeping, sir."

"And I'm the queen of England. I don't smell any drugs. You're here to meet somebody? Maybe a blowie in the woods?"

"What?!"

"That's what I thought. Congratulations, Kent, you're going on the sex offenders list."

"But all I've done is take a nap in my car!"

"No one's gonna believe that story in these woods. Everyone comes here for one thing, and that's a little dick candy."

"A little what?"

"Step out of the car! Slowly! Hands where I can see them."

"What's going on, Officer?" The new voice is like pure honey. A girl of twenty with short reddish hair and amazing eyes approaches.

"Ma'am, I'm gonna need you to step back. This here's a pervert."

"No, he isn't," says the girl. 

"He isn't? He was loitering in these woods, and you know what that means. Go on home now."

"I can't do that if you arrest my ride," says the girl.

"Your ride?"

"I got lost in the trails and called my reliable friend Bennie here to come to my rescue. He used my phone's GPS to find the closest parking lot and guided me on the phone through the woods to get to him. Now I have and I need to get home, as you've said. I guarantee you, Officer, he wasn't loitering, he was helping me get out of here."

"And you'll attest to that in court I take it?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good luck with that. 'Bennie', you might wanna give your girlfriend your keys. It's the only way your car won't end up in impound."

"Surely, you see your mistake, Officer," says the girl as Benjamin's shocked face fills with fear all over again.

"Do I need to arrest you too, girlie? Get the keys and get home. Kent! Put your hands on the hood of the car!"

"My keys are in my left pocket," Benjamin said to the girl, and benevolently, the cop gets the keys with an unnecessary grope inside Benjamin's pocket and tosses them at the girl after handcuffing the alleged 'pervert'.

That's how the Necronomicon ends up in the hands of a stranger and Benjamin ends up in jail.

As promised, the girl shows up in court to vouch for Benjamin's innocence, but the judge refuses any pleas in his defense, sentencing him to three months in prison for trespassing since there wasn't enough evidence to make the sexual related charges stick.

**************

When Benjamin gets to his prison cell, a large black-haired man is in there wearing prison scrubs. The outlined form of his enormous dick and balls is visible through the front of the scrubs and his large muscles and belly are clearly pushing the scrubs to the limit. Benjamin has no doubt the scrubs are the largest size available. The man is a mountain. He grins at Benjamin as Benjamin is locked in the cell. 

"M'name's Mike. I'm in here for narcotics. What's yer name, twink?"

"Benjamin Kent," says Benjamin, trying not to make eye contact while still looking at the man's face.

"I like 'Bennie' better. It's shorter and rolls off the tongue. Yer gonna need protection in here, Bennie, ya know that, right? A boy yer size will get chewed up and spit out, if not outright murdered."

"What should I do?" asks Bennie, knowing what Mike is suggesting.

"That's yer bunk over there," Mike says, pointing to the top bunk bed. "But yer not gonna be usin' it, know what I'm sayin'? Either choice ya make, yer gonna be my bitch. But if ya _decide_ to be my bitch, I'll protect ya an' take care of ya. What'll it be?"

Bennie gulps and kneels in front of the man. "I'm your bitch, Sir."

Mike's grin shines like the sun. 

The first blowjob is painful, the impressive girth stretching Bennie's throat as he's choked and face-fucked. The load takes forever, gushing again and again as Bennie swallows all he can get. It's delicious and though Mike is essentially raping him, he doesn't feel violated. It was his choice after all and the sweet and salty flavor starts to taste like home within the week. It's during the second week, while Mike is penetrating him from behind for the first time and working Bennie open slow and steady that Bennie decides it's not gay if it's in prison. Then the bite on his shoulder comes, and Bennie's alarms are going off in his head as he starts to feel ecstatic and energized. Even as his blood drains, he realizes that this man is bringing him a happiness he's never known. A quick peek at the man's Astral form tells him what he suspected. Vampire. An eternal one at that, no Dhampyr. But Bennie decides he's in heaven. Even after their prison time, he wants to be Mike's bitch, feeding the man his blood and getting boned with that gargantuan cock. Bennie may never look at another man or woman again. He's becoming a Mike-sexual, only turned on by his master.

'Master'. Mike never told him to call him that, but Bennie wants to so bad. He wants to be Mike's sex slave for the rest of his life, and Mike certainly seems to enjoy him. It's a match made in Heaven.

Then comes the end of Bennie's sentence. "I'll wait for you," says Bennie, hugging Mike tight and kneeling before him one last time. Mike pulls him up and kisses him harshly and possessively. 

"No need, Bitch. I've been waiting to bribe my way out until yer sentence is over. I'll see ya after we're processed, then yer comin' to live with me."

Bennie's breath is suddenly gone and his eyes sting with tears. Relief floods him as he breathes again and Mike takes his hand, biting it and drinking from him for the last time while they're in prison.

**************


	11. PNP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hedonism is the name of the game when Bennie is introduced to his new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severe trigger warning for drug use.

**************

Azerion sees the magic enter the building before Bennie and Mike even make it to the catacombs. He's already set up the side chamber where Bennie's room will be. He'll be sleeping in a cage like the rest of the blood slaves, but he has a lot of stuff and his belongings take up enough space. Plus, a private place of magical focus will be perfect for him. 

Emeriel told him how things went down and though he's been missing his master for three and a half months, he's glad to welcome the mage to the family. It's about time. He remembers when the mage's name was John in the sixteenth century and he studied the worlds beyond Earth and the Celestials and Infernals. It was a unique era in Azerion's life, modelling for sculptors, learning to paint, discussing philosophy and teaching mortals an understanding of the other worlds. Not THE understanding. Azerion was never omniscient, nor did he claim to be. But his understanding of the underworld was beyond any human's. They hadn't been there yet, and he'd lived there for millenia.

With the finishing touches on Bennie's room in place and a few gifts from Azerion and Emeriel laying on the table, Azerion leaves the room and moves to the sanctuary where he knows Bennie is being introduced to the family over a glass of wine. 

By the time Azerion gets there, Kyle, Mitchell and Jay have taken on their wolf forms and are rough housing with a laughing Bennie while Travis tries to wrangle Mitchell and Jay.

"Bad Dogs!! Quit antagonizing Bennie!"

But Mitchell uses his hulking body to knock Travis to the floor and lick him all over the face and neck, prompting a loud giggle from Travis.

Azerion is wearing nothing but his heavy iron collar, like the other blood slaves, but he's partially transformed, tail fully formed, ears pointed and mouth fanged. His wings are still only in the Astral Plane, as well as his claws. Like this, he reminds Bennie of a Caucasian Nightcrawler from the X-Men, but the mage is too polite to say such things. He can sense that Azerion is a friendly dæmon and the boy's unusually large package rivals Mike's. Where Mike's junk feels like home, Azerion's is simply intimidating. And Bennie is clearly wrapped around Mike's finger as his other slaves are. Bennie only has eyes for Mike, even when interacting with other members of the family. He gives lustful and curious looks to Bob now and then but it's clear who has his heart. 

Mike performs the blood bond with Bennie, right there in the sanctuary, ensuring the young man's loyalty and youth. Bennie kneels before him as Azerion brings Mike a spare iron collar which Mike locks around Bennie's neck. He then strips Bennie and hands the clothes to Ryan, who takes them down to Bennie's room and puts them in the hamper. Feeling at home with his new family, Bennie grins with relief. Then, Mike and Bob feed from him on opposite shoulders, making the mage come all over the floor in front of him. Bob gropes him lustfully as Mike rubs his cockhead over Bennie's pucker. Bennie thinks he's about to be fucked but both men back off slowly and lead him to the bar where he's hooked up to an IV and given a glass of juice.

"We want ya all prepped for the rest of the night," says Mike. "I promised to share ya with Bob an' we are gonna drain ya dry while double dicking ya, understand? Yer tonight's meal and fucktoy. For both of us."

Bennie comes a little more, breathing heavily.

The next day, when Mike and Bob are supposed to be sleeping, they pull out the drugs and decide to stay up all day. Most of the slaves decline the invitation to smoke, but Azerion and Joey welcome the high of marijuana with Mike as Darren, Zeb, Torvan and Mitchell partake of the meth with Bob. Soon everyone's crossed their own boundaries, smoking both drugs instead of just their drugs of choice and even Kyle and Travis end up joining in, despite their normally very anti-drug stances. 

They wax poetic and philosophic as Joey writes elaborate stories and notes while Bennie meditates while being drunk by Bob and Mike, who have a little at a time to pace out their snacks. Bennie is a little disappointed when the vampires fuck the other slaves but he lays beside them on the large bed stroking their bodies as they make love to the others, often groping Bennie with one hand while using the other to grip the other slave's hip. When it's time for long-lasting blow jobs, Bennie is happy to suck on the testicles while the others suck cock. Mike's testicle sweat is amazing and intoxicating. And Bob's nuts are even bigger, practically covering Bennie's face as he sucks the bottom of the scrotum. Bob seems to love him like this, and Bennie has to admit he has a deep growing affection for the older vampire.

And then Bob does something Bennie doesn't expect, shoving his length and girth all the way down Bennie's throat before taking a leak. Bennie swallows all of it, disgusted but intrigued by the experience. Only later does he realize Bob passed along the meth his body was filtering out of his bloodstream, giving Bennie not only an incredibly humiliating and lustful subjugation, but also an incredible high, leaving him to bounce himself on Bob's cock for hours as Mike occupies himself with Darren and Zeb. The others explore each other sensually, smoke together and take cuddling naps, though no one truly falls asleep.

Meanwhile Mitchell has cornered Kyle and Jay, all in human form, marking his territory in more ways than one as he fucks them senseless and pisses all over them, feeding them his cock as he urinates to make it absolutely and inarguably clear that he is the alpha wolf. Though neither are particularly happy about this turn of events, especially Kyle, they submit to Mitchell and willingly accept his dominance over them. Kyle just hopes this is the first and last time a cock invades his insides. It's disgusting and disturbing to him. He'd never willingly do it, even for Mike, though accepting Mitchell's dominance is an entirely different matter. Mitchell could maul him to death rather than subjugate him, though Mike would never hurt him like that.

By the next nightfall, Bennie feels like this is home and he never wants to leave. His things are in his own room, he shares a cage with a beautiful incubus, both fascinating and pleasing, and his master and sir are the best vampires and doms in the world. He feels truly blessed and as he starts to drift off to sleep, he realizes he's being fit into an old, stained jockstrap, while Azerion puts on his. The boys, along with the other slave's, are dressed similarly and led by Bob and Mike to the sanctuary where nobody but vampires and dhampyres are present. Mike parades them around on leashes before passing Ryan and Axel to some friends who playfully tug on the smiling slaves' leashes and Bob passes Torvan to three lustful looking vampire ladies. The wolves are off leashes, wearing nothing but their collars and stalking around the vampires and slaves like the guard dogs they are. Kyle growls whenever Mitchell wanders too close to him, but otherwise behaves. 

Finally, Azerion is unleashed and allowed to go find his own meal for the night, a beautiful human boy that's on a tight leash by a lady vampire who smiles at Azerion as she hands him the leash. They immediately disappear into the undisturbed confessional and sounds of ecstatic moaning, panting and gasping can be heard from the human as Azerion feeds.

The human's mistress laughs in delight at the sounds as she waits outside the confessional to reclaim her slave.

Meanwhile, Bennie is watching the magic in the air with fascination and enthusiasm, witnessing ancient energies and modern alike. For the first time, he realizes Bob is over a century old and interestingly, this cathedral was a den of sin long before it was owned by a vampire, horrible men taking advantage of others, children, women and other men, all while claiming the authority of God and the using the threat of hellfire as an incentive. At least Mike and Bob admit what they are, earn the unconditional love of their submissives and treat them well. The past of this cathedral is much darker than the sins of the inhabiting vampires.

That really puts things in perspective. Bennie had felt a consuming guilt over submitting to Mike and Bob, because of the fact that he was a willing meal to dark creatures and the fact that he was engaging in homosexual activities and drug use. Now he doesn't feel so bad about it. He's never tortured anyone for their beliefs, raped children, extorted money and valuables or used the Lord's name to abuse power over the masses. This new perspective makes him feel freer than before and he tugs on his leash to get Mike's attention. 

"What is it, Bennie?" asks Mike.

"Can we smoke a little more? And will you feed from me?"

"Let's head to the head. We'll smoke in the bathroom and I'll lend ya to a friend for feeding. I'm full, an' I have several boys to please."

Bennie smiles gratefully. "Okay, who's the friend?"

"Bob's dealer, his name's A.J., but everyone calls him Ace."

"Sounds great."

"We'll smoke a little meth before taking some MDMA. It'll keep the roll from being overpowering and make it that much better when Ace drinks ya, for both you and him. He loves taking his drugs via donors and unlike most of us, he can actually suck the drugs out of yer system, making ya sober and clean while he ingests all yer drugs. He's got healing fangs, that one. Helped cure a donor of some kind of rare blood disease."

"AIDS?"

"I said 'rare'. And we generally try to avoid the subject of disease in polite conversation. Vamps are usually real careful about that. We can't get sick but we can be carriers. For our partners and slaves, we avoid any illness we can. Except the healers like Ace. Even then, they sniff it out first to be careful and know what they're up against."

"Okay. So when do I meet Ace?"

"Now. _Ace!_ Com'ere!"

A tall blonde with defined features and muscles walks quickly over to Mike from one of the wine bars. "Yo," says Ace.

"I'm gonna need an 8-ball an' a six pack of Red Rat, an' I'll trade you a night with my newest slave. Don't worry, Bennie, he don't fuck his meals."

"It's really unsanitary," comments the blonde. 

"Let's go," says Mike, and he leads them to the bathroom and locks the door behind them as Ace pulls out a meth pipe, two little baggies of meth and a little baggie containing six small red pills with a little rat symbol imprinted on it. 

"This one's yours," says Ace, handing Mike one baggie of meth. Ace turns to Bennie, says, "Open up," and takes two of the rat pills and places them on Bennie's tongue. "Swallow."

Bennie tries to swallow dry but has a hard time with it. Mike fills a paper cup from the bathroom dispenser with water from the faucet and gives it to Bennie who drinks it and swallows the pills. Ace laughs a little at the antic and licks Bennie's neck as he ventures a nibble. "You taste fantastic. Never been that fucked up, huh? Tonight's gonna be a good one."

Ace back off and Bennie looks disappointed. "Aren't you gonna feed?"

"I'll bite when I'm good and ready. I want that shit to hit your bloodstream first. When you're rollin' hard, I'll suck out the drugs along with a meal. Wash, rinse, repeat, little buddy. I'm gonna drug you over and over. Adams. You wanna shotgun him?"

Mike smiles as he puts his baggies in the inside pocket of his suit and accepts the loaded pipe from Ace. He expertly melts the crystals in the bulb and gently inhales a lungful of smoke. He holds it for only a few seconds before grabbing Bennie's mouth, holding it open by his chin with one hand while plugging his nose with the other and locking lips, blowing the smoke straight into Bennie's lungs. Bennie holds it as long as he can, which is only a second or two, before coughing hard and repeatedly. Ace laughs. 

"Next time, hold it longer, but the coughing is good for absorption. The sudden contracting can push the vapor into the alveoli better if it's the right kind of cough. Now my turn."

Ace takes a huge hit, draining half of the crystalline liquid from the bulb in smoke form and locking lips with Bennie. Holding his nose closed and keeping them liplocked, he keeps a steady pressure of air over Bennie's mouth, making it impossible for Bennie to exhale. When Bennie starts coughing, Ace just blows harder, recycling the smoke into Bennie's lungs. After nearly a full minute, he releases Bennie who coughs bloody murder and starts to collapse to the ground before being laid gently on the floor by Mike. In a few minutes when Bennie can see straight, it's the most amazing meth high he's ever had, though he's less than twenty hours into being a druggie. He leans back on Mike's powerful legs as he and Ace continue to smoke and talk. Finally, when he thinks he can stand, he shakily stands, but Ace offers him a hand and Mike lifts him up by the waist, sitting him on the bathroom counter and cuddling him to his side, Bennie's head laying on his belly. Mike spits in his short hair, and when Bennie realizes what's happened, he gives a dopey grin. Everything seems to be moving like waves. The LED lights in the bathroom are definitely brighter and the paint on the wall had definitely changed colors. Bennie continues to grin as Mike says, "I think he's ready."

Ace takes Bennie's jaws in his hands as he examines the boy's face, especially the eyes. "Yup," says Ace. "Breakfast is ready!"

As Ace takes Bennie's arm and bites the inside of his elbow, Bennie stares in rapt wonder and moans in ecstasy. When Mike and Bob feed from him it's amazing. This time, with drugs flowing through his system like never before, it's transcendental. Ace takes a little too much and Bennie starts to fall, but Mike catches him easily and leans him against his torso once more. Only when he's leaned against Mike's belly again does Bennie realize everything feels and looks more solid. He feels great, not drained, and the effect of the drugs have left him with a good experience without draining all the nutrients from his system and permanently fucking up his brain chemicals. He glances at Mike's watch and realizes he was intensely high for about ten minutes before being drained of the harmful chemicals that often take a harsh toll on the body.

He grins at Ace and kisses Mike's chest through his button up. Mike spits in his hair again and says to Ace, "You got this?"

"Stick around, Adams. I ain't gonna princess carry your fainting damsel. You keep him upright and I'll do my thing. We'll share him if you want."

"That's okay, share your drugs and I'll share my boy."

"Done deal, Adams," says Ace as he reloads the meth pipe and takes out a blue pill with a small symbol resembling a sperm whale. "Open up, human! Here comes a Blue Moby!"

**************

In the absence of their master, Mike's boys stay close to Bob. He's not that round for no reason and feeds off all of them in turn, making Zeb and Darren woozy from taking a little too much for their size. Jason looks on jealously, but he doesn't have to wait long. Bob's insatiable hunger reaches him next, taking as much as he can from the body builder until Jason nearly collapses. Then Bob takes the boys down to the crypt to smoke some pot and some meth, before returning to the sanctuary to dance on the dancefloor. Jason gets into an erotic dance with Azerion and Mitchell while the other boys sort of congregate in a circle while moving to the music. 

Ace leaves Bennie high as a kite when he leaves the bathroom and lets Mike take him back. Mike guides Bennie over to the boys, and he leans on Kyle and Axel as Mike goes to drink wine with Bob and the three ladies who seem to be enamored with Torvan, or at least with drinking of him. Torvan should probably be on fluids, Bennie thinks as he assesses Torvan's chi and prana. But his current perceptions are in question and Torvan seems to be dancing with vigor.

Then he sees the young woman who tried to save him from being arrested dancing with Azerion in a slow waltz as the others dance like they're at a concert. Enraptured, Bennie stumbles his way over to them. The girl kisses his cheek and lays a hand on his arm as she takes him in her arms and starts to sway them. 

"Hello, Benjamin Kent."

"Hi. Who are you? I know you helped me before, but we never officially met."

"I'm Emerald. But you know me as Emrys."

Something in Bennie lights up at the name and he sees his past and future in her silver-hazel eyes. "Emrys. You taught me about… stuff…."

Emerald laughs. "Yes. Stuff. Do you remember?"

"My name was John…"

"Don't worry about that lifetime. Think further back."

The past flashes in Bennie's eyes as if he's riding a fast motorcycle through time. He sees himself learning from Emeriel and Azerion as he adopts a squire boy named Arthur into his tutelage. 

Bennie returns to the present with a gasp.

"Nice timeshifting," says Emerald. "I see you're more capable than your mind is ready for."

"That's what Luke implied too."

Emerald freezes. And then laughs a hearty laugh. "My brother is very observant. He has to be. How about this: you study the Necronomicon with Azerion and the Archænomicon with me. Deal?"

"Archænomicon?"

"It's a collection that the Egyptian Book of Ra, the Zohar and other works are based on. The foundation of Hermetic thought and understanding of the Celestial Divine."

"Okay. Deal."

"It's good to see you again, Myrddin."

The name resonates and Bennie smiles with a happy tear in his eye. "Thank you, Emrys. You are beautiful as ever, Infinity of the Seraphim."

Emerald hugs him tight before disappearing altogether.

"Great job, Merlin, you scared off my date," Azerion says playfully. 

"It's 'Bennie' now. Let's not get stuck in the past."

"Very well. You're much too high to study with me tonight, but we'll talk to Master and figure out a good time when we've all had some sleep."

"I couldn't possibly sleep," says Bennie.

"You will when you crash in a few days if you don't before then."

" _A few days?!!_ "

"You heard me, tweaker. It takes a while to work that out of your system."

"We share a cage, dæmon… are we to be partners?"

"Just roommates and confidants," says Azerion. "My heart belongs to Mike and Travis. And my body belongs to Mike and Bob. Maybe next lifetime."

Bennie smiles. "Maybe. But I'm still gonna suck that literal monster cock of yours… if you let me."

Azerion grips the base of his cock and points it at Bennie. "Right here, right now, until I come, you come or our master and sir give us the attention we need."

Bennie drops to his knees, lets Azerion pummel all the way into his choking throat, somehow taking it more easily high than he does sober and falling into a familiarity almost like brotherhood with the dæmon he's known for millennia.

**************


	12. A New Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident leads to something Azerion never imagined possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severe trigger warnings for human trafficking, predatory characters, ephebophilia and borderline pedophilia (ephebophilia usually pertains pubescence while pedophilia usually pertains to prepubescence; the youngest individual described in this chapter is eleven but pubescent).

**************

It was an accident. Really. 

Azerion knew Bennie could give him more life force than even the most virile of men, simply by being the most powerful mage on the planet (even if he's new to his powers). Bennie wanted it, begged for it even. So Azerion sucked his cock over and over again, feeding and feeding until Bennie had nothing left to give. 

Normally, Azerion would never fuck someone who is unconscious, unless it was only in their dreams, but he can't reach Bennie's mind. Instead, it's a distant call that he can't quite hear. 

Azerion has nearly killed one of his best friends, and it's all his fault.

And if he doesn't do something quick, he'll lose him. He sees Lucifer standing by in the Celestial Plane, but Lucifer is giving him a knowing smile. Azerion's instincts take over.

His mother created the vampires this way. Maybe he can give Bennie his life force back and then some. Best to feed the mage now in the only way Azerion can.

Bennie can't suck Azerion's dick like this. Azerion needs to keep his currently-stunted airway clear so that the mortal can start breathing again. He pulls Bennie's legs up and licks his asshole, shoving his tongue inside and spitting as much as he can into the young man.

Breath. 

And a slight moan.

Azerion roughly shoves his cock all the way inside Bennie, balls deep and starts pumping, forcing himself to come in under a minute. As he does, Bennie breathes hard and then he pants and moans. Not a single drop of come leaves Bennie's insides, already absorbed and processed into life energy. 

Bennie slightly opens his eyes and reaches his arms towards Azerion's torso. Azerion takes the hint and fucks him again, pulling Bennie into his arms and holding him tight as he kisses his neck and ravages his behind. Soon, Azerion is coming inside him again and Bennie is finally breathing normally, color replacing pallor and eyes open normally. 

"Again, Sire?" asks Bennie. Azerion knows how badly he's screwed up, making a Dæmon of a mortal, and Bennie seems to at least know what's happening. 

Well, if Azerion's going to father a clan of incubi, he's not going to half-ass it. He pulls out of Bennie before getting in a sixty-nine position, rimming Bennie tenderly as he roughly fucks into the young man's mouth. Bennie swallows the entire cock, nutsack slapping against his face as Azerion fucks his throat with vigor, pumping all the precream and jism he can into Bennie's esophagus until the new incubus is so full, the energy overflows from his body and he shoots a load into Azerion's waiting mouth. 

Azerion keeps the cycle going for thirteen hours, to the curiosity of the vampires and werewolves that can smell a difference in Bennie and seem to respect that something sacred is happening. They don't disturb the couple in their cage as they recycle energy into and out of each other with perfect bliss.

Exhaustion takes them eventually and Bennie falls asleep with his head in Azerion's lap, giant nuts cushioning his cheek as a massive hard-on runs up his temple. 

It's been a good night. 

And tomorrow's the new moon. Azerion wonders if that's the best or worst time to turn a mortal into an incubus. He decides his new Teknion will know the answer, what with his natural magical wisdom as well as his elaborate and intense magical studies. Surely the astrology of his own creation will be of interest to him.

As Azerion wanders off in his sleep, beginning to explore the dreams of his Teknion, he sees Lucifer's smile again. Maybe this was all meant to be.

After all, his Uncle Lucifer was the one that told him he needed to gain perspective. What greater perspective change is there than becoming a parent, not just to an individual, but to an entire race of Earthly Dæmons. Oh, he's going to have fun feeding with his Teknion tomorrow night. The weight of his future not being crushing, but freeing. He realizes that like the vampires, he's now an Earth-Dæmon, and his Teknion is too. They have as much right to this plane of existence as the humans and vampires, and Earth is not only Azerion's new home, but the place where he can start a family or clan of his own. Will he seek out individual humans and vampires to turn into incubi? Or will the Fates guide him in his new endeavors? 

Time will tell.

**************

Bennie doesn't feel very different. His eyes and ears and nose are so much more sensitive. And his claws and fangs are sharp as razors. And his wings, small but powerful. And his tail just as much so, though it's longer than his legs and can easily support all of his weight and more. The wings are almost bat-like, although the dermal layers are thick and tough but flexible, and they have three claws where a bat's thumb claw would be.

Bennie's body is like a porn star's, ripped muscles all over his body and his privates almost identical to Azerion's in size and masculinity. He can't even wrap his fist around the girth of his cock now. It's so different from his previously thin six inches.

But despite all of this, Bennie doesn't feel any different. He's just himself, but stronger. The story of Azerion's first transformation echoes in his mind, and he's glad that he didn't have a feral episode like his Sire. 

But boy, is Bennie hungry. He and Azerion both. But Bob and Mike have a surprise for them and Mike leads them to a previously unused room in the catacombs. The stone chamber is dark except for torchlight from the sconces, and the place smells of fire, sweat and sex. Darren, Mitchell and Bob exit the chamber as Azerion and Bennie go inside. There are three young women and five young men, all naked, blindfolded and chained to the wall, some by iron collars around their necks and some by iron shackles around their wrists. All of them seem out of breath and on the verge of orgasm. Bennie sees into their bodies and smells their scents in the air beyond the smell of fire. Bob, Mitchell and Darren prepped them very well. It must have been difficult to bring them to the edge and back off. Bennie and Azerion share a toothy grin and dive for the closest submissives, sucking and licking them to climax before mounting them to bring them closer again so they can suck out another load before moving on to the next 'victim'. It's nothing but a buffet of an orgy and the incubi can't believe that their hungers are actually sated well before the night is over. The volunteers don't want to go home, instead offering themselves again. The youngest is a homeless fifteen-year-old boy. He begs to stay here so he can have a roof over his head and offers his loyalty, body and even his soul in exchange for food. Azerion wonders if he should keep the boy as a slave like the vamps have, if he should turn him into another incubus on the next lunar cycle, or if he should offer him to Mike and Bob to be bonded or transformed at their will. Eventually, their adoration and loyalty to Mike wins out. 

They call Joshua, the nearest blood slave, to go get Mike and Bob. When they arrive, Bob and Mike share a look. Mike has six blood slaves, and Bob only has three. Bob immediately bonds the boy to him and puts his cock inside him while feeding from him even more. The boy screams with pain and ecstasy as he's taken apart and drained. The others chained to the walls can only imagine what's happening. Bob unshackles his new prize and carries him out of the room and Azerion and Bennie follow, letting Mike do the honors of releasing the other prisoners. As Azerion and Bennie walk away down the corridor, they can hear one of the men tell Mike, "Can we do this again tomorrow? I'll pay double!"

"I'll think about it," says Mike, who then mounts the unblindfolded man and takes him carnally, feverishly and honestly, against the man's will. Mike revels in the rape as the other 'prisoners' leave to go dress themselves and go home for the morning and Mike keeps his current victim for another couple of hours before feeding on him intensely and abandoning the man in the chamber, still shackled. 

"I'll pay triple if you do that again!" yells the man, and Mike lets that simmer as he goes to shower. The man is a little old for his taste, easily in his late twenties, but he does have an enthusiasm you don't often encounter. After a warm shower and a deep drink from Axel and Joshie, Mike returns, unshackles the man and exchanges phone numbers. If he liked being fed on so much, he might be of use.

Meanwhile, Bob has taken the boy to his chamber to feed on and sleep with for the day. Jason stands by the door jealously while Joey goes to smoke pot with Azerion and Bennie and Torvan gets ready to go grocery shopping with Ryan. The new boy is in love as soon as Bob reperforms the bond, forced into obedience though he would always obey Bob anyways. 

"What should I call you?" asks Bob after violating the boy for the twelfth time that morning. 

"This is a new life for me. Name me whatever you want. I'm yours."

"How about 'Robby'. Here, Robby. Bite my bicep while I drink from your arm." Bob puts the boy's mouth to his bicep and takes his arm, biting into the crook of his elbow where the skinny boy's veins pop out. After he's drained the boy to near death, he forces the boy's head harshly against his arm. "Bite! Bite, Faggot!"

The boy does and blood leaks around his lips as he feeds from his new sire and becomes a creature of the night. 

Bob cradles Robby with joy and possessive love. "You're mine for eternity now, Robby. My faggot, my cock sock, my perfect little love slave. You can call me 'Daddy'."

Robby moans, holding Bob close. "I love you, Daddy," he says. Then he looks up tiredly. "Daddy, I'm hungry."

"Don't worry. You can have some of Jason today and tonight, we'll find you a good blood slave."

Robby laughs. "I want to be a slave, not have one."

"You're _my_ slave," says Bob. "But you need sustenance. Would you prefer to feed from my slaves and I'll just get an extra for you?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good. I'll find an extra I like. Mike's usually into the younger guys more. You're my youngest, did you know that? But we'll find one younger than you so you remember you're the one in charge with him, okay?"

"Whatever you want, Daddy."

"Okay then," says Bob. "Let's get you fed and while you're drinking Jason, I'll make some phone calls."

Jason comes in disappointed to not be feeding his master, but quickly warms up to Robby. The kid is insatiable, just like his Daddy and Jason loves the ravenous way the little monster feeds from him. They fall asleep together as Bob leaves and goes to talk to Mike. They need to go to an auction and Azerion wants to go too. If Bob can turn a slave into a vampire, why can't Azerion turn a slave into Bennie's new brother? And until the right moon phase, he can be their snack pack.

**************

Todd is at the auction. Of course he is. Most of the human merchandise went through his hands. He gives Mike a butt-slap hello and rubs Azerion's hair with affection. "What might you be looking for? Anything I can help you with?"

"Todd, we don't want anything from you," says Mike.

"Actually, we need a twelve-year-old virgin male human for Robby and a thirteen-year-old virgin male for me," says Azerion. "Neither can be wolves or otherkin. We want pure humans, mages preferred."

Todd grins wide. "Deal," he says, "but I get a night with you, Azerion. And you have to do whatever I say."

Azerion stares in fear, realizing that Todd said 'deal' before adding his caveat and that Todd is going to force his end of the bargain to be kept. "For free," says Azerion, knowing that two can play at that game.

Todd grins again. "Quite the little haggler. Okay, two free virgin preteen human slaves for one unconditional night with me. I'm still getting the better deal." 

Azerion shudders. "Let's see the merchandise," says Mike, anxious to get their slaves and go home.

"This way, gents," says Todd and he leads the unhappy customers to the dilapidated cage room where the humans are kept. "Take your pick. You have half an hour before the auction starts, and you need to pick before then so we can remove the lot number from the docket."

Azerion looks until he finds a perfect human boy specimen. Skinny as all Hell unfortunately, but with the magic and genes of an incubus, he'll look fantastic. He's got a lot of sexual energy, but he looks scared. They all do. This one is definitely a runt but definitely pubescent. "How old is this one?"

"Zeke is twelve, almost thirteen. Closest thing I've got. As far as I know, the kid's a virgin."

Ignoring the other scents in the room, Azerion takes a deep sniff of the boy's odor. He's been violated before, but never penetrated. Close enough. 

"We've got an eleven year old for Bob over here. Didn't know he liked them that young, but—" 

"He's actually for Bob's fifteen-year-old dhampire," says Mike, "and twelve is preferred."

"Zeke's the only twelve-year-old we got," says Todd. "Tick-tock, fellas."

Azerion takes a deep whiff of Zeke again and says, "I'll take Ezekiel. Bob, make your choice."

"I don't want to fuck an eleven-year-old, and I don't want Robby to either, but we get pretty sexually charged when we feed. Got anyone else?"

The eleven-year-old pleads with his eyes.

"Nope, maybe next time around," says Todd.

"Fine, we'll take him. Robby, name your new toy."

"I'll call him 'Dean'."

The boy smiles, and Todd unlocks the cages and gives Dean to Robby and Zeke to Mike.

"Come on, Azerion. Time to make good on your promise."

Todd isn't seen running the auction, some lackey of his taking care of it instead. And when Azerion finally makes it home a week later, he doesn't speak to anyone. He just sucks his master's dick for sustenance and cries himself to sleep.

**************

Dean is caught with Zebulon and Darren in flagrante delicto. Mike and Bob aren't sure how to handle this. Dean wasn't penetrated from either end, so his virginity is still intact, but his tongue has now been inside of Darren and all over Zeb. Mike admonishes his slaves for violating what isn't theirs and sends them to their cage without dinner. Bob has a very different approach.

"You think you're too good for my boy?!" Mike demands. Dean shakes his head. 

"I love Robby, Sir."

"Then you're going to start sucking his dick and no one else's!"

"Not even yours, Sir?"

Bob grins. "Maybe mine… if you're a good boy and please my son, you can play with my dick when I feel like it."

"I always want to please Robby! Especially now!"

Bob grins. "Go to his crypt and wait for him. I'll find him for you."

Robby isn't far and though he has no interest in using Dean that way, the boy practically mauls him and Robbie just doesn't know how to say 'no'. Soon, Dean is bringing Robbie to completion and Robbie is kissing his own come from Dean's mouth and laying him on the bed, and ohmygodisthathis…? It feels sooooo good! Robby fucks into the boy harshly for about two hours while Dean laughs and moans through the tears, not letting himself sob or scream. When he was first kidnapped, he imagined much worse fates than this. But giving himself to the man he loves most… it feels good. And Robby likes it a lot. He loves it. Loves it so much, he shares it with his Daddy. Then, Dean feels like he's being torn apart, but it feels absolutely wonderful, ecstasy and pain flowing together like a symphony of orchestral music with dubstep: bizarre but ultimately beautiful and invigorating. Then when he's fed on by both vampires after they spit roast him… Dean can't imagine ever being happier.

It's a trip for Bob though. He can't do it sober, so he takes a noseful of cocaine with a Red Rat and returns to the room to do the deed with his son to his son's slave. It's more than he can bear morally, and physically, he isn't attracted to Dean, at least at first, but the eager little guy is a pleaser and the hours they spend taking Dean's virginity together are unforgettable. Then Bob teaches Robby to perform the blood bond and Dean is forced into psychological subjugation to his masters in exchange for extended youth. His obedience, dedication and love are no different than before. He wanted to give them everything he had from the moment they took him from the cages at the auction house. And now, with a new name, his virginity taken, the blood bond performed and his very own metal collar chained to Robby's bed… Dean is happier than he's ever been in his entire life.

**************

The next New Moon, Azerion does the honors, sucking Ezekiel to the brink of ecstatic death and fucking him back to life as he did with Bennie, who now prefers 'Benvolio' after his favorite Shakespearean character. The trio of incubi have no sexual slaves but do have eager volunteers from the club, people who pay for it, people who have nowhere else to go and some people who are just bored with their day-to-day lives. The 'prisoner's cell' as the chamber is beginning to be called had become an addiction to its nightly inhabitants and a waiting list has to be made just to accommodate the demand for the experience. Of course the lucky patrons are always blindfolded and enjoy the ministrations of Ezekiel and Azerion even though they both are far too young for their tastes. But they aren't too young for Bob or Mike, who love feeding on the boys as they feed on them in return. But they need a human willing to submit to and sleep with Ezekiel and Azerion. Their unspoken prayers are answered and one of the patrons sneaks into the catacombs and finds Mike fucking Darren in the bathroom.

"Hey man, mind if I go next? You got a hot little guy there. How much for the night?"

"You're into twelve-year-old pussyboys?"

"I can take or leave the pussy," says the man. 

"This one isn't for sale or rent. But I can introduce you to some other young guys if you want."

"Sure, man, but take your time, I don't mind waiting as long as I can watch."

"Darren, go find Azerion and Zeke," Mike says as he pulls out and gives Darren's butt a friendly whapp.

Mike points his monster cock at the stranger. "Time to see how bad you want them."

The stranger isn't fazed, but he gives Mike two thumbs up about his gigantic cock, undressing himself to show his identically intimidating package and a familiar tattoo on his wrist. Bob once showed Mike a picture of his great-grandson. As a teen, the kid used needles and ink to tattoo himself with the inscription of the Lord of the Rings ring. That same Tengwar script is on this man's wrist and Mike estimates that the man is about twenty-five, the same age as Bob's great-grandson. Who knew it would run in the family?

Bob is with Azerion and Zeke, and kisses Darren fiercely before sending the little blood slave on his way and escorting the two incubi to meet this mystery man. Bob freezes in his steps as he sees his great-grandson naked in the bathroom with Mike as they stroke each other's large cocks.

"Jonny?" asks Bob.

"Uncle Bob?" says Jonny, covering his package with his hands all of a sudden.

"He's your uncle?" asks Mike.

"That's what he said at my father's funeral," says Jonny.

"I'm actually your great-grandfather, but I'm a vampire so 'uncle' was more believable. I can go over a family photo album with you sometime kid, but right now I'm horny as fuck and you've inherited my cock. Give me one good reason not to pummel you right here."

"Hey, Bob, I'm just here to browse the merchandise. Are those two the kiddos?" Jonny asks as Azerion and Zeke undress themselves and start kissing each other.

"They sure are," says Mike, "but I think you've got this backwards. You do this and you're the merchandise. _They_ own _you_ , understand?"

"Yeah… hey, Uncle Bob? Do you still party?"

"You got something in mind, boy?"

"An orgy. The five of us and that little pussyboy. Lots of drugs. Lots of sex. If I happen to sign my life away while engaging in debauchery… well, that's my own fault now isn't it?"

"Darren's not on the table," says a newly arrived Zeb. "Not unless I am."

Mike considers everything. These are _his_ boys, but to get a real permanent sex donor for Azerion and Zeke, isn't it worth it? The boys have to eat. What are they gonna do if Mike scares off Jonny? 

"Zeb and Darren are on the table," Mike says. "Bob, call Ace and let him borrow Axel."

"I'll throw Torvan in the mix for incentive," says Bob. "Why don't we all get comfortable in my crypt and we'll send the dogs up to make the exchange."

**************

At first, Bob is the one giving tina shotguns to everyone. Technically, the drugs belong to him and Mike, and Mike claimed the weed and ecstasy while Bob claimed the uppers. So Bob figures it's his right to give shotguns like a benevolent Dom, even to his descendant. As a special treat for his great-grandson, he lines up a bit of cocaine on his own hard dick for Jonny to snort off of it. Jonny looks at him, unconvinced that it's a good idea, but he snorts the coke off without a straw and licks the monster cock clean of any remaining powder. Bob holds his head in place for a moment and Jonny freezes. But he sees Zeke grin at him out of the corner of his eye and he starts licking feverishly, clearly wanting Zeke and focusing that desire on his kin in hopes of winning the man's approval to keep the boy. It works, and soon he's leaning against the headboard between Bob and Mike as Azerion, Zeke, Darren and Zeb all play with the monster cocks in front of them. Zeke is sucking on Jonny's dickhead like there's no tomorrow, running his tongue all over it in the process. Meanwhile, Azerion is sucking and licking on Jonny's balls. Jonny holds both of their heads in his lap as Bob passes him shotgun after shotgun of meth and Mike passes him shotgun after shotgun of herb. Soon, Jonny is very stoned and watches enraptured as Mike fucks into Darren's pussy and Bob slides slowly in and out of Zeb's asshole. Finally, his buzz wears off enough for him to be aware of his own crotch, and he pulls Azerion up into a kiss. Exploring the teen's mouth with his tongue, he begins to shoot his load into Zeke's. And it seems to go on forever, until his balls hurt and his body aches. Then Zeke and Azerion have somehow switched places, Azerion licking up the leaking postcreamage as Zeke makes out with Jonny.

"We want to keep him," Zeke says to Mike.

"Okay," says Mike, "let's make sure he's around for a long time." 

Zeke makes out with Jonny some more and the man pumps his dick in and out of Azerion's mouth. Then the men at his sides are each taking an arm and biting his biceps hard, drawing blood and sucking on the wounds. At first, Jonny thinks it's just weird bloodplay. Strange, but whatever, it's an orgy and his fetish is way more taboo. But then they've each bitten their own hands at the base of their thumbs and Zeke sucks the blood from one and then the other into his mouth before kissing Jonny and emptying his mouthful of blood into Jonny's mouth. Jonny starts to get ready to spit, but Mike tells him to swallow and for some reason, he does. Then he drinks a bit straight from the sources as the wounds heal up before his eyes. 

_They really are vampires!_ Jonny thinks. 

Azerion sees the shock on his face and knows that the blood bond has kicked in enough to make him obedient to Mike and Bob. "I'm going to fuck the pussyboy, and Zeke is going to suck Zeb off. Why don't you guys watch and smoke for a bit?"

"Yes, Boy," Bob says to Jonny. "We're going to watch the boys and smoke."

Any will to get up and leave that Jonny had mustered now deflates and evaporates, leaving him to look Bob in the eyes. "Anything you want, Uncle Bob."

Bob grins and grabs the meth pipe again, this time taking a huge hit and forcing the vapor into Jonny's lungs. He does it again and again until Jonny is so high he can't even tell which way is up or down. He reaches for Bob's cock with one hand and Mike's cock with the other and gently starts jerking the hard dicks in his hands. "Ever hear the joke with the guy who dreamed he was skiing?"

"Don't give away the punchline when you ask if someone's heard a joke," says Mike.

"Sorry, Master," says Jonny. "Hey, am I like a slave now?"

"Not really," says Bob. "You're just irrevocably obedient to us."

"Oh… do I need to call you 'Master'? Because there's two of you and that could get confusi—"

"Call us by our names, Jonny," says Mike.

"Yes, Mike," says Jonny without thinking. 

Jonny focuses on watching the boys and leans his head against the headboard as he continues to stroke the two men until he feels a pulsing. Mike's shooting his load everywhere – _hard_. _There's gotta be a gallon of it!_ thinks Jonny. Before he can stop himself, he's licking the mess off his hand. "Fuck you taste good, Mike."

"Try it from the source, boy. I'm still gushin'."

Jonny doesn't have the will to deny him. Soon he realizes that he doesn't have the desire to either. Who knew a grown man could be so pleasurable? For Jonny, it's that he always liked young teenagers, from the time he was eight and first discovered jerking off, to the time he was in eighth grade, and a peer. As he got older, he got further and further from what he liked and he wondered if this is what normal people feel about people in their twenties. He blames it on his dad. The motherfucker was always molesting him from the time he was out of diapers right up until Jonny graduated and moved out. Even then, he had to ask for money from time to time and that always cost him a week or two of service, especially after his mom left. The experience of always being ashamed and afraid of the most significant older man in his life made him think he could never enjoy being with an older man. But now, as he sucks the jizz from Mike's cock, he realizes not all men are the same and it feels so different with Mike than it ever did with his dad. 

It feels safe.

But just as Jonny starts to enjoy the lazy licking of his new lollipop, he hears Zeke say, "OH SHIT! I KILLED HIM!!"

If that doesn't ruin a jizz-licking buzz, Jonny doesn't know what does.

Bob acts fast, checking the heart rate and breathing of Zebulon, the listless boy Zeke is panicking about. "Azerion," he says sternly. "If you want another one, now's your chance."

Azerion moves quickly, mounting the unconscious blood slave and fucking into him remorselessly. Soon, the boy is waking up and Azerion is grunting as he comes into him for what seems like forever. Out of curiosity, Zeke looks at the astrological calendar on his phone. "Hey, Sire! The New Moon is tomorrow night!"

"Perfect timing," says Mike. "I was afraid I was gonna hafta turn 'im myself."

"So, Zeb is a vampire now?" asks Jonny in a confused tone. 

"No," says Bob, "an incubus."

"Wait, so the kids have to feed off of sex?! And you needed me because…. I'm an idiot! You could've just asked! I'm all in, guys. I'll feed the kiddos anytime!"

"I'm glad you feel that way," says Mike. "You don't have a choice now but to fulfill your role, but I'm glad it's already what you wanted."

"Are we still partying?" Jonny asks, afraid that the festivities are over because of the scare of death.

"Not currently. Zeb's gonna be hungry when he wakes up," says Bob. "You ready to give him all your come?"

"You bet your ass!"

**************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I despise the taking advantage of youth, and I write this as therapy writing to deal with my own trauma. Each character has a unique perspective on sexual abuse and I try to explore the experiences of the characters while moving the story along. Personally, I had a tendency to try and seduce adult men from the age of twelve, so the concept of a youth trying to find an adult to ensnare is very personal though the type of adult who would fall prey to that would likely be a predator themselves, something I did not understand as a youngster. I try to explore this dichotomy, but I realize there's a lot of uncomfortable issues here for everyone. This _is_ a hard to read story. That said, if you can handle this chapter, you can handle any of them.


	13. Four Weddings and a Séance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air and everyone finds their matches.

**************

It turns out the incubi, blood slaves or not, need their own space in the catacombs. The crypt between Bob's and Mike's is available, so the four boys set up a huge bed to sleep in and a cage to put a very willing Jonny in. The man isn't the hulking masculinity that Bob and Mike are, but his muscles are bulging, his privates are huge and musky and his eyes are beautiful. He thanks the boys for letting him stay in their room and eagerly pleases them any chance he gets. When the boys sleep with Mike in his crypt, Jonny often goes to Bob's to party with him, sucking line after line of cocaine from his great-grandfather's boner. Cock coke, they've been calling it. And though Bob knows better than to penetrate Jonny, well aware of the abuse he endured, he does often order the young man to suck his cock and swallow his come, a task Jonny has warmed up to lately. 

One day as they're doing drugs in Bob's room, Bob's son and his blood slave enter, lounging on the bed naked in front of the two nude fully grown men. "Please tell me these two are incubi!" Jonny says under his breath. 

"Nope, this is my son, Robby and his slave, Dean. Robby, wanna feed off Jonny here?"

"Hey," says Jonny, "I've got to save my energy for the kiddos."

"Dean, wanna make Jonny really happy?" asks Bob.

"I'm game," says Robby. "You gotta fuck his throat hard though. And I'll bite you wherever you want it."

"Umm… wherever you want!" says Jonny, abashed and enamored.

Bob laughs and Robby grins maniacally. That's how Jonny ends up with fang marks on his taint and his cock ends up buried in an eleven-year-old. The enthusiastic youth does all the work as Jonny leans back and simply lets it happen. But when Bob gives him a look, he starts fucking hard, earning moans and screams from Dean who could honestly not tell if the stoned tweaker was really enjoying himself before. Now there is no doubt, and Robby laughs as he lays down beside the fornicating couple. "Remember to roll your hips on every thrust, don't just pump in and out," says Robby.

"I know how to fuck…" says Jonny. 

"Prove it," says Robby. "When you get done with him, fuck me too."

"Alright, Son, that's enough. Let them have their fun, and let him save the rest of his juice for his young masters. The incubi don't have another slave."

"Well… neither do I!" says Robby, suddenly indignant. Though his real reason for the tantrum is wanting to get fucked by Jonny's giant dick, he's starting to realize that Mike has seven (if you include the incubi), Bob has three and he has one. Even Travis has four since he feeds from his wolves. "I think the incubi should have one more and I should get another slave and a wolf."

"Listen to you, real big shot, huh? You just relax in here with Daddy and Jonny and we'll figure something out for you." Bob looks at Jonny. "Got any friends with similar interests?"

"Not any _friends_ " says Jonny as he plows Dean, "but my cellmate in prison was into similar stuff. Want his contact info?"

"Is he worth adding to our family?"

"Absolutely not," says Jonny. "What about Grindr or something. Find some PNP buddies online and feel them out while smoking."

"Too expensive for a needle in a haystack. Maybe…. Uggh! I hate to contact Todd again but the man's an insatiable hedonist. If there's somebody worthwhile, it'll be him who finds him."

"Azerion might not like that idea."

"I don't care if Azerion likes my methods as long as he likes my results," says Bob.

"Hey!" says Dean. "Are you gonna fuck me or have a conversation?!"

Bob scowls at them. "He's going to have a conversation with me," Bob says to Dean. "And you're going to feed your hungry Master. No sex for either of you right now."

"But Daddy!" protests Robby.

"But nothing. Take your snack to your crypt. Come back later when neither of you has such a demanding tone."

"Yes, Daddy," says Robby and he takes Dean to their bedroom before taking Jonny's position. 

"I said no sex for either of you right now," says Bob from the door. Robby pouts and lays down, pulling Dean to his side and cuddling the blood slave. "That's better."

**************

Meanwhile, Zeke and Zeb need a snack, and Bob and Jonny happily volunteer. The incubi start at the bottom, licking and sucking the men's feet and toes while massaging with their hands and tongues. Bob contentedly smokes as Jonny starts masturbating, unable to keep his hands off himself. It's hard for the man to not force himself on Zeke prematurely, to let the immortal being build him up slowly. Zeke is no pushover, easily strong as ten Jonnies and Jonny is that much more turned on by it. Because in a few minutes, it won't be the superstrong immortal in control, it will be Jonny as Zeke happily submits and gives into every dark wile and fantasy. Jonny can think of no better high, but when Zeke takes a huge hit of the pipe and kisses it to his lungs, locking lips and puffing again and again as they trade the smoke back and forth, he has to admit, it's a pretty good high too. Jonny is practically spinning as Zeke mounts his monster cock in a reverse cowgirl. That position tells him what needs to be done. He rolls so that Zeke is on the bed and he himself on top of him, fucking his ass doggie style until he plows the boy all the way down and fucks him into the mattress. Already, Bob has taken missionary with an insatiable Zeb and is coming hard into the teen. The orgasm lasts for twenty-six minutes. Jonny would know that if he watched the clock, but he's totally absorbed in his own orgasm as Zeke draws out his jizz in a continuous rolling orgasm as Jonny gets rougher and rougher, finally bruising himself on Zeke's immortal form. The imprint of small butt cheeks on Jonny's lap and little curled toes on his calves will be there for at least a week. Those bruises join the others he already has, and Zeke revels in the fact that the twenty-something muscle man is so enamored with him. Between those two, it really is love, though Jonny is much too high to think it's real and Zeke is much too young to recognize it. Zeke loves that Jonny loves him and even if he doesn't know that Jonny is _in love_ with him, he knows the young man adores him. Jonny adores him with all his heart. He loves the other incubi, even Bennie, but his feelings for Zeke are something out of a fairy tale. _Or a pipe_ , Jonny thinks as he finishes his rolling multiple orgasm, emptying his balls into Zeke. Not a drop slips out as Jonny pulls out and as much as he wants to stay inside and sleep on top of the preteen, he also wants to catch his breath, do some drugs and snuggle with both Zeke and Zeb. And he can only do half of one of those things in this position. Bob has just finished up feeding Zeb who takes it like a champ before gently pulling off of him, and the boys high five and move aside for Jonny and Bob to situate themselves leaning back against the headboard of the bed. Jonny and Bob share a few more shotguns of meth as the incubi suck their cocks, not really trying to get more of a meal, but instead giving their thanks to the men carnally. After an hour, Jonny pulls Zeke up to make out with him as Zeb goes to get Darren so they can both give their affections to Bob together. 

Not caring that he's high, Jonny looks into Zeke's beautiful brown eyes. "I'm in love with you, Ezekiel. I'm always going to be in love with you… will you marry me?"

Zeke laughs gleefully making Jonny frown in disappointment. "Yes, you idiot! Yes!!!"

"A Bacchanal wedding?" asks Jonny, dopily grinning as he realizes this is real, he really just asked a twelve-year-old dæmon to marry him and the boy really said 'yes'.

"Is there any other kind?" asks Zeke.

"Actually—"

"Shut up, Jonny! Kiss me!"

They embrace hungrily and kiss with passion. 

Only when Bob starts to clap do they remember he's still there right next to them. "It's perfect," says Bob. "I'll officiate, Azerion can give Zeke away and the whole family can enjoy a bachelor party this weekend."

"Why this weekend?" asks Jonny.

"Because, you fool, you want to get married as soon as possible."

"I do? Oh, I really do! Oh, fuck! Zeke, you wanna be my husband next week?"

"Fuck yeah!" shouts Zeke, and the happy couple kiss again, drugs forgotten as Bob slides an ecstasy pill into Zeke's bum and another into Jonny's.

The roll seems to last forever, and by the time they realize they're surrounded by loved ones on the bed, Mike is feeding Zeke a load and Jonny is fucking Dean again, and this time, the boy has no complaints. The orgy lasts all day, all night and all day again as the drugs flow and the men and boys make the rounds of each other. Then Mike reveals a side crypt attached to the incubi's chamber, a cozy stone room with a new wrought iron bedframe, a cage for Jonny in the corner and furniture befitting a married couple. When Jonny realizes the whole thing is for them, he offers his ass to Mike who requires Zeke's permission before breaking in the bed while breaking in Zeke's fiancé. 

By the time the roll stops a several days later and they both realize Bob has been feeding them MDMA rectally for days, the pre-wedding Bacchanal is about to begin.

**************

At the Bacchanal in the sanctuary, there are decorations, guests, catered meals, D.J.s and several men in cages. It takes Azerion a couple of minutes to realize they're snacks for the vampires and incubi, finely dressed in silk pants and dress shoes while shirtless, most of them sporting fashionably sleek steel collars. Azerion takes Zebulon and Benvolio with him along the row of cages, hoping to find a good match. Several stare hungrily at Bennie though only a few look at Azerion and Zeb with the same lust. Finally, Zeb and Azerion choose their snacks while Bennie takes his time deciding. Zeb has a large muscle man in his thirties named Atlas (though Zeb imagines it's a nickname) and Azerion chooses an overweight bodybuilder in his late thirties named Nolan. Nolan isn't as hung as Bob or Mike or Jonny, but he's impressive nonetheless and just Azerion's type. Where Atlas is just like the man's name describes, Nolan is more like Bob, round but muscled. Nolan becomes Azerion's escort for the night though soon, Azerion has relegated him to his leash as Azerion's desires and heart reclaim his true love, Travis. Travis has Mitchell as his consort for the night and though Mitchell growls at most of the guests, he never once bares his teeth except to smile.

Azerion takes Travis to a booth and they reconnect more intimately as they talk and feed from their chosen meals. Then they go to the bathroom where a jumble of guests are already doing drugs and fornicating.

"Quick question," says Azerion as he turns to Nolan. "What's your sitch? Got a wife? Kids? A home?"

"I'm fresh out of prison, ain't got nothing but these pants and shoes," says Nolan.

"You want to fuck me for the rest of your life by chance?" Azerion asks seriously. Nolan adjusts his growing cock and sizeable balls and Azerion realizes he's underestimated Nolan's endowment.

"I'm not good at the whole monogamy thing," he says, and Azerion laughs with a charming wink. 

"I didn't say exclusively. Tell me, Nolan, do you want to pummel my ass once a day for the rest of your life?"

"Only once a day?" asks Nolan.

"At least once a day," says Azerion.

"Count me in, where do I sign up?"

"Bob! You over there?" Azerion calls out.

Bob pulls out of Dean in their claimed stall to come sauntering over. "Perform the bond on this one if you will. I want to keep him."

"You sure?" asks Bob. 

"Positive. He isn't getting away." Bob is quick, efficient and demanding as he blood bonds Nolan to himself and orders him to follow any instruction Azerion gives him. Soon, Azerion finds an empty spot and kneels to blow his new slave, feeding off him and giving him ecstasy as he's never experienced before. 

Then he gets up to find Travis kneeling with Mitchell kneeling behind him. At first he starts pulling out his dick, but as he unzips himself, he sees the open ring box in Travis' hand.

"Azerion Adams, will you do me the honor of being forever bound to me in marriage?"

Azerion grins and laughs and screams in delight as Travis smiles back, knowing Azerion's answer.

"Yes, Travis. I'll marry you! ...We're engaged!" Azerion says excitedly.

Travis stands and kisses him as the partiers begin to clap, applause and joy surrounding them.

**************

It doesn't take Zeb that long to realize Atlas isn't human. He's part ancient something or other and part human. Like a Dhampyr is to vampires, he is this to an ancient cosmic force. When Zeb realizes what it is, he stands in awe as he runs his hands all over his extremely muscled torso. Atlas is built like He-Man, and tastes like musky man mixed with Titan. Because that's what he is, part Titan, as his name suggests. Zeb wastes no time in demanding the man's unerring loyalty and service and Atlas is so turned on by the teen that he can't help himself. He swears himself to his new master and Zeb takes him to Mike to perform the bond. Atlas, now Zeb's sex slave, does anything he can to please his master. But the cherry on top is when he realizes that his master's girlfriend is a twelve-year-old pussyboy. He shows his true colors as he ravages Darren with his tongue and rapes him just the way Darren likes, turning Zeb on that much more. It's important to him that his girlfriend and slave get along, and boy do they!

Meanwhile, Benvolio has chosen his consort for the evening, a boy a decade younger than himself named Mason. Mason is just teenager enough to grow big-boy stubble, but still young enough to have the innocence of youth in him. Benvolio doesn't expect their tryst to last but unexpectedly, the boy swears unwavering love and loyalty to Bennie. Bennie accepts the oath and binds them in blood magic, though he knows better than that. Until one of them dies, Mason will serve him. End of discussion.

Bennie takes his new slave to the confessional to celebrate and consummate their union through the glory hole there and Mason pounds Bennie's throat through the thin wall. Bennie still thinks of himself as straight, but he's an incubus, and he's been raised to never lay a harmful or deviant hand on a girl. He needs to feed and males are the meals. He thinks of this as he sucks the teenage jism from his new slave. 

It seems all the incubi have sex slaves to feed their neverending hunger and virility, and all the vampires have enough. But then someone mistakes Jonny for a blood slave and drinks him to the brink of death with no intention other than to let him die. It's fucking Todd. He doesn't even drink blood except for fun. Todd is swiftly removed from the cathedral, kicked out by Benvolio's powerful magics and never again to enter the building without an expressed invitation. Meanwhile, Zeke screams and pleads, begging his fiancé to open his eyes. Mike puts a stop to the hysteria, feeding Jonny of himself and fathering another vampire. Jonny is ravenous when he wakes and Mike quickly passes him to Bob who lets the young dhampire feed from him. Then Atlas and Nolan feed him. Then Darren and Dean. By the time he's had his fill, twenty some odd people have fed him, giving him greater strength than Mike and ending his blood bond with Mike and Bob. It doesn't matter though. Jonny loves them and would never disrespect them. 

By the time he's completely recovered, Zeke has calmed down and is sucking his massive dick, not to feed, but to show his future husband affection. They exit the sanctuary and head to the balcony overlooking it where their own private orgy is waiting for them – family and friends and a few key strangers as Zeke licks cocaine from Jonny's dick and Jonny smokes an ungodly amount of methamphetamine. 

Soon it's time for the ceremony and the second-youngest incubus and youngest vampire retreat to their places as Azerion leads his Teknion down the aisle and he marries the man of his dreams. 

The oaths are standard marriage vows and when they kiss at the end, there's blood on their lips and jizz in their slacks. The reception is onsite and the dancing is off the hook, but happy couple retreats to their crypt to begin their life together.

Only later do they realize they have an audience, three slaves between eleven and fourteen who each are ready to be blood bonded to Jonny and serve their function as food for the immortals. Owen, Liam and Colton. Jonny and Zeke partake of their slaves without a second thought and the boys are happy to be of service. They'd been in much more terrible living situations than this and Bob felt it was the perfect gift, not only for his great-grandson, but for the boys as well.

**************

It's a week of wearing the matching wedding bands before anyone realizes they match. Darren and Zeb have decided to wear rings for each other, though no vows have been exchanged. When Bob asks if they want to change that, they insist they do, and soon it's the Bacchanal wedding all over again. The drugs, sex and dubstep fill the sanctuary, bathroooms and even the crypts as the two boys promise themselves eternally to each other. 

Travis and Azerion are disappointed they weren't the next couple to be married, but they change that the next week with a more formal and dignified service, marrying each other in impeccable style and kissing passionately to begin their time as man and husband. They actually take a vacation for their honeymoon, bringing Kyle along as a guard and going to the rivers of West Texas to go tubing at night. It's an unforgettable experience and the happy couple can't believe they'd never had a vacation like this.

The fourth engagement in as many months comes as a surprise to everyone. Mike is passing Bob the weed pipe when he sees Bob is passing something else to him, a ring box. Here's how the verbal side of Bob's proposal goes.

"Put it on, pansy. We're getting married." 

Mike laughs and then kisses Bob for the first time, realizing that the man really is his soul mate, more than Cassandra ever was. The thought stings, and as Bob slides the engagement ring on Mike's wedding finger, Mike says, "I need to do something first. My vows to my wife were eternal, not 'until death do us part'. I need her permission."

"Good thing we know a dæmonic mage," says Bob with a smile and a wrinkle in his eyes. "I love you, you fucking idiot. I'm not gonna give up until I have you."

That's how Benvolio is pulled into performing a séance for Mike Adams to ask Cassandra Adams if Mike can marry the man of his dreams.

The séance is strange and scary, even for the dæmons, particularly when white light floods the room and Cassandra appears herself instead of sending a sign or symbol that could be interpreted in a variety of ways. She holds Mike's hand as she kisses him sensually and then takes Bob's hand, placing it in Mike's and kissing their clasped fists. 

Mike can think of no greater sign of approval.

**************

Bob is smoking meth before the ceremony. He always smokes meth these days, rarely going without it. But Mike finds him and straightens the man's tux. "You aren't mad are ya?" asks Bob.

"I'll be mad if you don't share. Shotgun me, Babe, I'm smoking with you then we'll be good to go."

"Okay, Sweetheart," says Bob and he ventures a hand briefly to Mike's growing crotch before using both hands to smoke. He passes a large lungful of smoke to Mike and Mike coughs it up like a newb. "Damn, you act like you never smoked before. Don't waste it!"

"Sorry. I had a celebratory Cuban cigar before this. Not as smooth as you'd think."

"You're not supposed to inhal cigars deep, you know," says Bob. "Okay, Mikey. You ready to be mine for eternity?"

"You bet your tasty, fat cock I am. Who do you want to share tonight? Darren and Zeb? Azerion? Jonny's slaves?"

"You know, I've been thinking a lot about our family. I love 'em all. So that's what I want tonight. All of them." 

"This honeymoon is gonna take forever like that," says Mike.

"I hope it does," says Bob as he raises the pipe in a toast. "To everlasting honeymoons and love that lasts longer!"

"Here, here!" says Mike as he accepts another shotgun from his fiancé. They smoke in the bathroom together until Azerion and Jason show up looking for them. It's interesting that their first slaves are the ones fetching them for the ceremony, Bob thinks and he goes with Mike to attend the ceremony where they're the center of everyone's worlds, especially each other's.

**************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character map
> 
> Vampires
> 
> Bob Clark (112)  
> Mike Adams (46)  
> Travis Himner (15)  
> Jonny Summers (25)  
> Robby Clark (15)
> 
> Incubi
> 
> Azerion Adams (12,712 (14))  
> Benvolio Kent (25)  
> Ezekiel Summers (11)  
> Zebulon Jacobs(14)
> 
> Mike's Slaves  
> Axel Thundarsson (23)  
> Ryan Johnson (16)  
> Darren Jacobs (12)
> 
> Mike's wolf  
> Kyle Moon (15)
> 
> Bob's Slaves  
> Torvan (23)  
> Jason(18)  
> Joey(16)
> 
> Travis' Slaves  
> Joshie Taylor (12)  
> Dmitri Ivanoff (15)
> 
> Travis' wolves  
> Mitchell Mitchell (24)  
> Jay Jenson(15)
> 
> Jonny and Ezekiel's Slaves  
> Owen (11)  
> Colton (13)  
> Liam (12)
> 
> Azerion's slave  
> Nolan Tanner(38)
> 
> Zebulon's slave  
> Atlas Andino(33)
> 
> Benvolio's slave  
> Mason Smith(15)


	14. Daddy's Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reporter and a cop go on an off-the-books investigation.

**************

Moving into Travis' room is interesting. He's got two kennels for the wolves although they always sleep on the bed. He's got a caged area for Dmitri that is now shared with Nolan, and like Jonny and Ezekiel, he actually has bedroom furniture including drawers, a wardrobe, a vanity and more. It's a little crowded for Azerion's taste, but they make it work. Jay is a clean freak so he's always vacuuming the wolf hair or putting away the laundry. It's a diametrically opposed view to housekeeping from Mitchell's, which is to throw anything you're not using wherever there's a spot open on the floor. Travis never disciplines his wolves and he lets them fight it out amongst each other which means bandaging Jay's wounds on a biweekly basis. 

Azerion's happy though. His family in Hell never was _this_ close. Besides, he's never had a pet before so being the comaster to two werewolves is fun for him. 

And life is great. His family of twenty-six individuals is quite domestic, despite all the drugs, orgies and parties. They have game nights and movie nights. Bob and Mike work at the wine bar and the wolves get extra treats for running extra security for both the crypt and the drinking establishment. With their slaves all there, no one ever grows hungry and Azerion has taken to watching the cooking channel with Ryan and Kyle, often preparing meals from all over the world to help the humans and wolves stay well fed. 

But a cop and a reporter have been snooping around. Chances are the cop got reports he was told to ignore and wouldn't let it go. The reporter is well known for her work on UFOs and other such unbelievable stories. Well, their team-up just might work because while the cop attempts to be part of a drug orgy without doing any drugs or taking off his underwear, the reporter is snooping around in the crypt with a camera.

"No video please," says a very naked Mike as he comes from the kitchen. "We'll give you a good story with just pictures."

Bonnie Hawthorne, the reporter, gasps at his nudity then realizes she's invaded his home. "You live here, don't you?"

"Which makes you a trespasser. Technically, I have the right to defend myself, my family and my property from burglars, but I have a proposition. You agree to only print what I tell you, and I'll give you enough to earn you a paycheck and draw business to our establishment. Deal?"

"No one's gonna believe the photos are real," reasons Bobbie. 

"Ms. Hawthorne, video can be edited just as easily these days."

"I wouldn't call it easy… that clip of the flying saucer over the park in Brooklyn? Took nearly a year to perfect."

"Either way, I will make you disappear if you publish so much as two seconds of footage," says Mike, baring his fangs and taking an offensive stance. "Photographs only. The main crypt's this way."

He leads her to his bedroom where Darren is chained naked to his bed by an iron collar.

She gasps.

"So the rumors are true! It's a pedophile ring as well!"

"Fuck that, Darren belongs to me. No 'ring' about it. He's my blood slave. Darren, answer her questions. Hawthorne, here's your interview of a lifetime."

Darren sits cross-legged and looks at her expectantly as Mike gets a chair and sets it by the bed before climbing in next to Darren, laying with his back on the headboard, boner apparent from any view in the room. "Make yourself at home," says Mike.

She sits in the chair. 

"Hello there! Oh you poor thing, you must be so scared!"

"You're not that scary," Darren says. "You don't even have fangs."

Mike grunts a laugh, and Bonnie freezes. "I didn't mean me. Doesn't the mean man scare you?"

"What mean man?" asks Darren. "I'm never scared here. My master will protect me."

"But who protects you from him? Does he hurt you?"

Darren grins. "Only in all the right ways. He's great!"

Bonnie freezes again. "But doesn't he touch you in ways you don't like?"

"Bitch, you have any idea how long it took, how hard I had to work, to get him to touch me like that? He said I was too young. But I'm almost thirteen now! And I have the best master in the universe! Except maybe Bob. He's awesome too."

"I see," says Bonnie. "So what is life like here? Do you have any toys? Do you go to school?"

"I do study at home stuff but my legal identity is dead, so I don't go to public school. Good riddance! School sucked."

"And toys?"

"Sometimes I play on Kyle's VR system, but it gives me a headache, so I usually play phone games."

"Do you have a favorite?"

"Angry Birds."

"And why do you call this man 'Master'?"

"Because that's what he is. He's my master."

"Are you a slave? Does he make you do work?"

"I'm a blood slave. Basically, it means I'm pampered all the time and get whatever I want as long as I feed him. And that's something I want too."

Bonnie's shock is clear to see. "So you're well taken care of? What happens if you do naughty things?"

"You mean like sex?"

"I mean like making a mess or not doing your chores."

"I don't make messes, and I clean them up if I do. Or Kyle does. And I don't have any chores."

Bonnie decides to take a different tack. "I like your ring. Do you know that's usually a wedding band on that finger?"

"No duh! I'm married. My husband is AWESOME! He's almost fifteen and he's an incubus!"

"Married? At your age?"

"You deaf? I'm spoken for."

"And an incubus… is that a metaphor?"

"Dæmons are real, my master is a vampire and my husband is an incubus. But he wasn't always an incubus. He was a blood slave just like me."

"So your vampire master turned him into an incubus?"

"Do dogs have kittens?" Darren asks impatiently. "He was turned into an incubus by another incubus, moron."

Bonnie takes the rudeness in stride. "I see. Thank you for clarifying that for me."

She continues by asking a litany of questions about vampires and dæmons. 'Do they have reflections?', etc. By the time she finishes with that, Mike has taken Darren's arm and is feeding gently from him causing Daren to breath heavily and try not to come in front of the stranger. 

"You alright?" she asks, sending a discordant glare at Mike.

"I'm ecstatic. This is the best thing in the world other than sex with an incubus."

The woman flushes.

**************

"You're a cop," says Bob accusingly to the man sitting across from him on the bed.

Officer Martin petrifies, staring at Bob in fear.

"Never done undercover before, have ya?"

"I'm not a cop," says Officer Martin. "I'm just nervous, this is my first orgy and I'm married and I have to have drug tests for work."

"Then what are you even doing here?" says Bob, no less accusatory. 

"I'm just curious about the lifestyle. Like I said, this is my first orgy ever!"

Bob stares at him for a full minute. "Fine. Right now, you're not a cop. And we have a way to clean the drugs out of your bloodstream, so exhale when I tell you and let me have at those pretty, soft cocksuckin' lips you got there."

Officer Martin half smiles. He's never been told any of his features are pretty despite being a prettyboy of a man. He exhales as Bob inhales from the pipe and leans forward for what he thinks is a kiss. Bob plugs the cop's nose and blows a lungful of smoke into him. The cop coughs immediately, but Bob covers his nose and mouth keeping the smoke in as the cop coughs and tries to gasp for breath, trying with all his might to remove Bob's hand from his face. 

Bob doesn't budge until he's good and ready.

He situates himself at the right distance so the cop ends up with his head in Bob's lap as he hacks and coughs. Saliva drips from his open mouth onto Bob's crotch. "You're gonna lick that up," Bob says.

"Heh. I'll go get a towel or something," says the cop.

"Fine, after you lick it up. Don't be shy, Kitten. I won't tell anyone." Bob puts his hand on the back of Kitten's head. Knowing Bob's strength, Kitten doesn't try to move. He battles with his will, knowing _he's straight!_ but still curious about the taste. It smells like the stink of a manly man with a little bit of piss and precome mixed into the scent. It smells great, if he's being honest with himself. Besides, building trust will help him get the dirt on these guys. If he's gonna take them down, he needs to do this! It doesn't matter if he enjoys it, right?

It's more than two full minutes before the tip of a nervous tongue grazes Bob's hard, fat, long dick. Barely a lick, if that. Then another graze, approaching his balls. He can feel the Kitten's panting breath on his nuts. Soon, after a few more tentative licks, Kitten gives a big lick with the flat of his tongue on Bob's left nut. Then his right. Then the cop starts trying to fit them in his mouth but they're just so big! He marvels at the wonder the two orbs are to him, beholding them like blessings as he starts to get into his role. Right in this moment, he isn't a cop. He's just a man paying homage to another man's gigantic nuts. 

And he _likes_ it. 

The sweat is amazing. The manliness of the man whose lap he's in is amazing. He's never been into other men, but this man… he's more like a god in Kitten's eyes. 

"What's your name, copper?"

Kitten doesn't even think to deny it now. He's too preoccupied. "M'name's Andrew… what's yours?"

"I'm Bob. Finish licking me clean, then I'm gonna do something and you're gonna like it. _A lot!_

"I'm married," Andrew says in a daze between licks. 

"Does it look like I care?" asks Bob. 

He pulls Andrew up all the way into his lap so that he's straddling him, facing him. His huge cock tickles Andrew's taint and Andrew starts breathing hard. "I… I'm… my wife… she…"

"Shut up, Faggot. You know you like it." Bob bites his shoulder hard until Andrew lets out a manly scream. Then he bites his own tongue and kisses him, shoving his tongue into Andrew's throat and waiting until he feels the bond. Once he does he pulls out of the kiss, but Andrew is desperate for more attention from his master.

"I'm not a faggot," says Andrew as he leans in for another kiss. Bob kisses him fiercely, gripping him by the hair and chewing on his tongue. Andrew moans in rapturous pleasure.

"You're my faggot now, got that?"

"Yes, Master," says Andrew. "I'm anything you want me to be."

"That's what I thought," says Bob, leaning back against the headboard. "You know I'm gonna make you do more drugs, right, Kitten? And that I'm gonna fuck you?"

Andrew looks afraid but also intrigued, obviously curious about the experience. He wasn't lying when he said this was his first orgy. His first high ever is just now making him short of the daze he's been feeling, a different high taking over. He nervously leans forward and licks at his _master's_ neck. He decides it isn't cheating if it's with his master. And the drugs? Well, if it's at his master's order, it's not on him, is it? "Can we smoke a little more?" asks Andrew. "But like before?"

"Sure Kitten. Sit tight."

Bob takes a huge hit of the pipe and blows it into Andrew's mouth, plugging his nose and liplocking him. Andrew coughs a little but tries to keep it under control. Bob isn't budging though. 

They do it again and again until Andrew realizes he has to go to the bathroom. 

"It's okay, Kitten," says Bob as they both get up. Bob goes to the wardrobe and pulls out a nighty of bubblegum pink with black lace. "Put this on while your in there. And from now on, you call me 'Daddy', got it?"

"Yes, Daddy."

**************

For the first time in the conversation, Bonnie realizes Darren doesn't have a dick. She stares for a moment, forgetting her manners as she did when she first saw Mike hard, and Darren adjusts himself, straightening up so she can see. Realizing her faux pas, she apologizes.

"Don't worry about it," says Mike. "He's not shy."

"Not since the gypsy fixed me up!" Darren pipes up.

"A gypsy?" asks Bonnie. 

"Yeah, I hated having a penis and a gypsy helped me. God gave me the wrong genitals but we fixed it with herbs and stuff."

Bonnie wants so badly to unpack that one, but everything is so far out of her comfort zone that she doesn't know if she can.

"Did you used to be a boy?" she asks.

"I _AM_ a boy!!" declares Darren.

"I'm sorry. I mean you used to have a penis and testicles. His long have you been a g– been like this?"

"A few months," says Darren. "I'm so happy now. Being that way before… it just wasn't me. It didn't feel right."

"Did anyone pressure you or make fun of you?" she asks.

"No," says Darren.

"So your master didn't make you have to change?"

"No! He didn't even know about it until after! Azerion caught me trying to cut my dick off in the bathroom and said I needed to think about it for another week and he'd help me but I couldn't hurt myself in any way. We made a deal and a week later we saw the gypsy. Then when Master saw it, he said he loves me no matter how I want to be."

"He _loves you_?" Bonnie asks skeptically.

"Yes!" says Mike. "I love him to pieces! You know how much I get offered for him on a weekly basis? I coulda bought a mansion, a yacht and a jet and sustained the use of 'em all! I'd never sell him! He's my baby!"

Bonnie looks shocked. Darren looks indignant. And Mike looks pissed as all Hell.

"It's just that given your situation, and your relationship as master and slave… I thought it was just the baser instincts at work here."

"Well, you're wrong! The boy is family and I love my family! Even the slaves and wolves that aren't mine."

"Wolves?!"

"Werewolves, moron," says Daren. "They're awesome."

"Vamp's best friend," Mike jokes.

"Are they… do they eat people?"

"They probably should eat live meat but they get by on raw brisket and bacon treats," says Mike. "But they're excellent security. Sniffed you and Andrew Martin out the first time you came here. You know you didn't have to wait two months for this conversation."

The blood drains from Bonnie's face. "You knew?!!"

"Of course we knew. By now, Bob's probably claimed poor Andy. He'll either live here or be back regularly to get fucked and fed from."

"He's married!" she protests. "To my sister!"

"Don't matter. He's Bob's now. And he won't want it any other way."

"Bob's my back-up master!" Darren pipes up. "He's great! If anything happens to Master, I belong to Bob!"

"Is that right?" asks Mike humorously. "Well, I guess that's okay, as long as he doesn't get you in a divorce."

"You _can't_ get divorced!!" exclaims Darren.

"Don't worry, kiddo, Bob an' me are good to go."

"Where is he?!!" Bonnie demands.

"Where's who? Andy?"

"Yes, him! Show me to him right now or I swear to God—"

"Be careful what promises you make," says Mike with a sober expression. "KYLE!!"

The sound of paws hitting the ground precedes a fully grown massive wolf that swiftly barges into the room. 

"Kyle, would you show the nice lady to Bob's room?"

A grunt of a growl comes from the wolf's throat, but it isn't aggressive. The frightened reporter gets over her nerves and follows the wolf, leaving a big space between them that Kyle could cover in less than a second. Still, the invisible cushion gives her a modicum of comfort. Oh what did they get themselves into?! It's all her fault – she roped Andrew into this investigation… what if he's dead? What if he's hurt? What if he's—

As she rounds the corner into Bob's crypt, she sees Andrew in a pink and black nighty with a stuffed bra and a blond wig. He's currently impaled on a monstrous cock and riding like there's no tomorrow. 

"OH, YES!! OH, DADDY! I LOVE YOU, DADDY, _I LOVE YOU!!!_ "

"Andy…?"

Bob leans forward, hugging his blood slave to his shoulder as he peers around him. "And who might you be? I don't _think_ we ordered a stripper…"

"I'm not a fucking stripper! I'm telling Claudia about this! You're yesterday's news, you deviant faggot!"

Bonnie rushes out in a huff and Andrew looks after her in a daze, eyes, bloodshot and pupils, dilated. He looks back to his master with a dazed but sad face.

"Aww, Kitten… everything's gonna be okay, Princess. Who's Daddy's little girl?"

"I'm your little girl, Daddy!" says Andrew with a smile.

"That's right, Princess. And that's all that matters," Bob says as he gives Andrew a tight hug, throbbing his cock within the man to make him giggle.

**************

Mike meets Bonnie at the stairwell blocking her path out of the crypt.

"You only print what we discussed. Period."

"I'm printing one more thing. My brother-in-law cheating on my sister."

"In as graphic detail as you want. Now skidaddle before I change my mind."

**************


	15. Chicken Salad for the Soul(less)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on and so do the orgies. Boundaries are pushed and the family grows even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really hard to read, was hard to write too. Be mindful of the underage sex tag because this chapter has depictions and mentions of really REALLY horrible things.

**************

Andrew is happy with his new job as a security guard at Mike's Wine Bar. He gets to be near his Daddy all the time now. The divorce was easy for him. He loved her, but that love evaporated on the first phone call he got from her. It was like she was a different person yelling at him like that. Well, he feels like a new person too, and when neither is the person the other one married… well, he guesses it depends on the circumstances. But he's so happy now that it's hard to hang on to any old feelings he had for his now ex-wife. 

Plus, the pay as a security guard is better than it was as a cop, about three times better. (That might be because he's a love interest of the owner's husband, but he honestly doesn't know.) He doesn't have a new insurance plan yet but he knows his Daddy will take care of him. He always does.

**************

"You're not concentrating," Emeriel says gently.

Benvolio takes a deep breath and tries again.

The circles of light appear around him, and he lifts off the ground as he chants the names of the Divine. Soon he sees what he's been trying to see. He floats back to the ground and makes notations and corrections in his book. He wants to say, 'This is exhausting', but he knows better than to admit that out loud. 

"I know you're tired, but you can do this. Next step."

Benvolio repeats his chanting and takes it a step further, beginning to see the intricacies of the Hermetic Principles in every object and structure around him. It's too much to compute, but he knows his subconscious is recording everything he observes. 

Then he passes out. 

He wakes up later in the arms of Emeriel, her soft hand cold on his forehead. 

"Did I do it?" he asks.

"See for yourself," she says.

He quickly beholds his amulet, and reveals its magic with a brush of two fingers.

It worked!

"Don't forget," says Emeriel, "our next lesson is Thursday."

She disappears after kissing his forehead, and he looks to his amulet again. The magic of the ancients is there and the blessing of Adonai is bright as day. Now whenever he has to navigate the Astral Plane, he'll have a tether, a shield, a map and a compass.

"Ready for your lesson?" asks Azerion as he enters Benvolio's chamber.

"Can we skip Necro today? I'm exhausted."

"Nope, you'll just have to power through. You remember your new shielding techniques?"

"Yes," Benvolio grumbles.

"Good, you'll need them. Remember what I said about using your wings to travel between planes of existence?"

"Yeah."

"We're going to pay a little visit to my pocket of Hell. It's not too different than this chamber. Remember, keep your new amulet ready in case we run into anyone. No one should be there, but just in case, you need to be ready."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Positive. Plane jumping is just the first step. Come on, I'll race you."

With that Azerion takes his true form and Benvolio does as well. Azerion disappears into the Astral Plane with Benvolio at his heels and then transitions to the Dæmonic Plane before slipping right into his old room.

"It's cold," says Benvolio.

"Didn't I tell you I lived in Niflhell?"

"I just… you're an Infernal. _We're_ infernals. I expected… heat."

"Yeah, heat is home, but I moved here five millennia ago to get some privacy. Okay, follow me back."

**************

"Is that a PlayStation Five?!" screeches Owen.

"Just off the market!" says Jonny. "And the hundred and twenty inch TV will be delivered tomorrow morning. You boys have been such a treat for us that we wanted you to have something special."

The boys quickly give their masters hugs and kisses and Liam looks at Ezekiel with glee. "Kyle's gonna be soooo jealous!!"

"We'll invite him to play once everything's hooked up," says Zeke. 

"Are you hungry, Masters?" asks Colton. "We want to thank you! Don't we, guys?"

"Always hungry for your hot tushie!" says Zeke, "but there's no need. This is _us_ thanking _you_."

"Yeah, you've all been such good slaves," says Jonny. "You deserve this and so much more. We want to give you the world, boys, but we'll start with this." 

Colton, Liam and Owen don't wait; they begin seducing their masters right then and there. Jonny can never say 'no' to his boys and though Ezekiel declined a moment ago, he is actually hungry. Maybe a snack isn't such a bad idea.

**************

Ryan is in the kitchen with Darren, making a barbeque chicken salad with celery, red onion, cheese, carrots and bit of CBD oil. It's not perfect, but Zeb found the recipe on Tumblr and decided he wanted some. Ryan loves cooking nowadays, getting into his slave role more and more. After getting ahold of some of Axel's books on S&M, he's gotten a lot of ideas about how to be a better slave. To him, it's not just about feeding his master, it's about doing anything and everything he can to serve him and make his life easier. Kyle does the same thing, but being a pet, his absolute responsibilities are limited. As a slave, the ways Ryan can serve Mike are endless. 

They make enough chicken salad for all the humans, incubi and wolves, easily six batches, and bring bowls of it to their family members.

When they get to Bob's room, Andrew is in short cut off jeans and a gray shirt with 'Princess' scripted in pink cursive letters across the chest. The bottom of the shirt is cut off to reveal his killer abs, and he's wearing lip gloss and a subtle amount of makeup and mascara. "Hi, Boys!" says Andrew.

"Hey, Andrew," says Ryan. "Care for some chicken salad?"

"Ooh, I smell barbeque! Sure. I should get plenty to share with Daddy, too."

"He doesn't eat regular food, remember?" says Darren.

"Well, he doesn't have to, but he ate nearly a whole damn tub of ice cream off my abs yesterday. I'm sure he'd love some chicken."

"I'm glad," says Ryan. "Anything we can do to please the masters is great!"

Their next stop is in the same room, offering bowls to the boys in the cages. Jason mutters a quiet, "Thanks", Torvan just grunts and says, "Who the fuck puts barbeque on a chicken salad?!" and Joey thanks them before going into an elaborate explanation of the nutrients in the ingredients and how they can add more vegetables and even fruits for maximum nutrition. Darren doesn't think the concoction Joey describes would continue to be called chicken salad, nor tasty for that matter, but he likes the idea of finely diced apple in with the honey barbeque sauce. 

Their next stop is Jonny and Zeke's room. They politely leave the bowls of chicken salad on the dresser and excuse themselves. The sheets on the bed look like there's been a massacre, and the boys look pale as Jonny feeds hungrily from them and Zeke fucks a screaming Owen. Ryan goes to get a few IV packs for the slaves and returns to hook them up. Jonny thanks him before laying Ryan down on the bloody sheets and fucking into him hard before biting his pec and drinking deeply. Soon, Ryan's blood is added to the sheets and he needs an IV himself. Ryan thinks that if Jonny didn't make such a mess of his food, he might not need to take so much from his slaves. Regardless, Ryan enjoys Jonny's continued company as the IV does it's work.

While Ryan is occupied with Jonny, Darren brings some food in for Zeb and Atlas, Atlas eating five servings to feed his giant bod, and Zeb taking the time to fuck Darren senseless just because he can. He pleases his 'wife' and himself before getting Darren showered and dressed.

About that time, Ryan comes off the IVs and joins Darren in the kitchen and they get more barbeque chicken salad out of the fridge to take some to Azerion, Benvolio, Nolan and Mason. They are polite and kind in their reception of the food and Azerion feeds Nolan with a spork as they both get boners, enjoying their new fetish. 

They bring food to Dean and Robby, then to Travis, Dmitri and Joshie. Dean and Robby seem to be on ecstasy, so they put their servings in Robby's mini fridge. Travis is sedately playing a card game with his slaves and they gamble for the food after it's brought to them.

Next, Ryan and Darren find Mike and Bob smoking meth in the balcony of the sanctuary. 

"Master!" Ryan calls out as he rushes over to Mike. Mike sits Ryan down on his lap and kisses him feverishly. 

"This is for you, Master," says Darren as he approached with a large bowl of chicken salad. 

"Aww, you shouldn't have! Thank you so much. Where's Bob's? You didn't leave my husband out did you?"

"His baby girl put it in his mini fridge in his crypt," says Ryan.

"Well I'm famished," says Bob, "and as your husband, I'm commandeering half of your food."

Darren hands Bob the bowl of chicken salad and sits down in his lap. Bob gives Darren a few shotguns until Darren has dilated eyes and a slight stupor to his sitting, wavering back and forth. Bob bites his deltoid and feeds before digging into the chicken salad."

"How are you, Boys? Having a good day?" asks Mike.

Ryan considers. "Yes, Master, but we still have to bring some food to the wolves. We haven't fed them yet."

"They should be patrolling the perimeter and sniffing out intruders for the evening. It's almost sunset and tonight is vamp night."

"Oh, okay," delays Ryan. "Do you want us to party with you?"

"Just Darren," says Bob. "You need to stay in a good mental state for tonight. You're driving if we have to go anywhere."

"Yes, Master," says Ryan, disappointed to be left out, though happy not to be doing meth. He leaves after giving each vampire a lustful and satisfying kiss, first on the lips, then on the lap.

Then Bob finishes Mike's chicken salad as Mike starts putting pills inside Darren's bottom.

**************

The night is a great night. Some curious humans wander into the club to be quickly claimed by the vampires inside. A few stoners smoking in the bathroom are drunk from by Ace, who offers them drugs in exchange for feeding rights. All are pleased with the arrangement. In the balcony, Mike and Bob are having a private orgy, nudity required and only the sexiest of guests. Mitchell, completely nude (save his collar) and hard is manning the door and his godlike physique attracts newcomers to the stairway, though he screens them and only allows the most beautiful few to ascend the staircase. Off guard duty for the night, Andrew is present in his feminine lingerie, one of the few with any clothes on at the orgy, but Bob wants his little girl to be dressed in such a manner, so she is. She still has her butt exposed and her pert pecs are covered by realistic false breasts, covered in lace bra under the lace nighty that splits apart under the bra, revealing an upside down V of beautiful hairless abdominals, right down to the panties. Bob has yet to see the gypsy about turning Andrew into a pussyboy, but he's already made arrangements with Azerion to see her. For now, the panties have a jock in front, but soon, they won't need to.

Another presence at the orgy is Atlas, because everyone loves his comically muscled body. He's a bit of a narcissist, but he loves the attention so much that he doesn't care who gives it. Currently, a beautiful woman is sensually feeding him grapes as a man in his twenties blows him with stoned laziness. Mike managed to drug the man's drink, so he's rolling hard, completely enchanted by Atlas' body. Next to them, Darren is wearing similar lingerie to Andrew, following Mike's orders despite his insistence that he's a boy. Darren is being plowed by a woman with a whip and a strap-on and though he has no interest in her, the stimulation is amazing. Jason is there, standing by to feed Bob whenever he feels the need and Axel is there for Mike in the same capacity. And Kyle, for the first time since he was collared by a vampire at age thirteen, gets attention from a female which quickly turns animalistic in a growling, screaming banging session, though Kyle is careful not to bite. He already decided that if he bites anyone, it will be a male close to his age – a brother, not a mate. And Mike is having a blast, doing copious amounts of drugs and fucking everyone he can get his hands on, no matter the age, gender or species. A robust woman in her thirties is particularly enamored with Mike's attentions, but when she suggests he leave Bob and marry her, she's quickly escorted off the property by security. It's a shame too. Mike really liked her. 

But the cherry atop the orgy is Jonny and his slaves. The underage boys garner a lot of attention and Jonny himself is a fantastic lover. He's picked up quite a few tricks from Ezekiel and the combination of his oversized genitals, his muscular form, his voracious biting and his fabulous techniques gives each and every orgy member a turn on the best ride available. Jonny even feeds the incubi all at once, letting them share his load again and again until there's nothing left to give and he goes limp. Then Ezekiel fucks him back to life, just as Azerion once did for him. Jonny awakens as a vampire and incubus, ravenous for life energy. He feeds from Ezekiel until the boy is all but dead before Mike and Bob feed him their blood, awakening him as both vampire and incubus. Together Ezekiel and Jonny will father a new clan of dæmon, more powerful than any vampire or incubus, but hungrier than both put together. When they realize this, they decide they need more slaves to fill their needs. 

A muscular man in his forties offers to provide this, promising to return with underage slaves after letting both Zeke and Jonny feed from him, cockjuice and blood. An hour later, he returns with boys far too young, around five and six. Dismissed with aggression, the man takes the bounty of slave children and entrusts them to Emerald, who promises to look after them. By the time the man will return to get them, Emerald and the children will be gone, delivered to safe homes of loving parents.

The man returns a second time with older children, seven through nine in age. Mike keeps the youngest, a seven-year-old named Warren, and the rest are given to Jonny, to Jonny's delight. Mike doesn't think he can fuck the seven-year-old, but he can raise him as a blood slave and bond him or turn him when he is old enough. Warren seems scared of everybody but when Bob puts chocolate syrup on his raging cock and gigantic nuts, the kid hungrily licks the tasty treat from the man's genitals, making Bob and Mike smile. Bob's already crossed the line at this point. Will Mike? He has no idea. He wants a pubescent kid, not a child. Maybe they'll turn him together and have a vampire baby. Robby is Bob's and Travis is Mike's. Maybe this one will be both of theirs. Or maybe they'll develop a taste for something they never should. They're both already going to Hell, but will they really abuse the boy so young?

Probably so. And probably before the night is over.

Jonny, meanwhile, is teaching his new boys how to French kiss, sucking gingerly on their plush lips and sucking gently on their small tongues as he gropes their asses and tweaks their nipples. The boys take the attention as if they'd never been showed positive attention in their lives.

"Where'd you get these scrumptious snacks?!" asks Jonny as he undresses one of the boys. 

"Their foster father sold them. I'm sorry but knowing that guy, it's unlikely they're virgins."

"I know, I can smell him on them," says Jonny. "Still, they're beautiful, delicious and all mine! I love them all!"

The man says, "My names Patrick, but my friends call me Truck. Here's my card. You ever need kid slaves, you come to me."

"You were a child slave, weren't you?" says Benvolio.

The man looks very uncomfortable. Haunted. Guilty, even.

"I was. And I was sold and rented a lot. I know there's a difference between masters, even if they're all pedos. I know these kids will have better lives here than they did before."

"That's why you're in the business," surmises Benvolio. "You want to deliver the ones in the worst homes to those who would take better care of them. You lose tens of thousands of dollars a year doing it too."

"Well, aren't you a smart cookie. I suggest you shut your trap, you little punk! Or I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forge— AAAHHH!!!"

Benvolio's sudden transformation from human appearance to incubus appearance scares the living daylights out of Truck and though he doesn't run, he no longer seems to have any beef with Benvolio's observations.

Of course, the potent magical energy and pheromones of incubus is flowing through the balcony now, prompting boners and wetness from even the younger boys. Warren starts breathing hard and looks to Mike for relief. 

Goddamnit. He's going deeper into Hell after death than he imagined. He picks Warren up, sets him on his lap, pushing his cockhead against his pucker until he feels it pop inside. Warren comes on the spot, spewing underaged jizz all over the place. Mike doesn't move, letting the boy get used to the presence of Mike's dick inside him and holding him affectionately, kissing his head and whispering endearments. If he's going to abuse the fuck out of the poor kid, he's at least gonna make it good for him. Bob sits close, tipping the boy's chin up to kiss him sensually on the mouth. Warren seems unfamiliar with kissing in general, but unalarmed by it. Soon, he's making out with an eager Bob as he slides further and further down on Mike's manhood, pushing as much as he can to fill himself with the man. He's been used like this before, but never so passively. His foster father and the men who paid him for Warren's company never just stayed still and gave him the reins, allowing him control, nor did they give him genuine affection. Warren wants to make this as good for Mike and Bob as he possibly can. Just wait until they find out he has no gag reflex!

Soon, a few of the adults leave. Ezekiel is one thing, but these underagers are too young. Jonny disappears too, later found with one of the five-years-olds who was left behind by Emerald. Jonny doesn't know if he's going to be a dad or a lover to the child, but he's going to find out. For now, he just walks around the club with him, naked himself but leaving the child in the bathrobe he was presented in, carrying him close to his chest and smoothing his hair and kissing his face as the boy gets slowly more accustomed to Jonny's affection. Jonny decides he's definitely keeping this one. And he's going to name him Evan. The boy's existing name is Asmodeus. That's definitely not going over well with Jonny. 

When Jonny returns to the orgy, he presents the child to his husband. "Ezekiel! This is our boy, Evan! Isn't he cute?!"

"Are we adopting him?" asks Ezekiel, excited at the prospect of being a father. They can turn the little fucker as soon as he blows a load and then they can have a permanent child. Ezekiel will be eleven for eternity. He wants a son that will stay younger than him rather than one that will grow older. Having a child physically old enough to be his parent doesn't sit well with Ezekiel. This will be perfect.

"I think so!" says Jonny. "But I'm still gonna fuck the rugrat! He's no virgin, but he's still adorable."

"That's my man, always hungry for the youngest ass available."

"But not yet!" says Jonny. "I wanna show him the love, but I don't know if I can do the deed. We'll see, Little Man."

"Okay. Give me Evan for a little bit." 

Ezekiel turns into his incubus form, a variety of slate blue-gray skin tones and beautiful dæmon wings with a prehensile spade-tipped tail. His eyes are blood red and his fangs large. His claws are small for a dæmon's but noticeably sharper than a human's fingernails. His manhood is magnificent and as Jonny hands Evan over to his new Daddy, he turns into his natural form, a crimson blood red with similar features, though his fangs larger and more pointed, and his claws and ears, the same. His tail is the thickest of the incubi and his pheromones the strongest. He sits with his husband and child as the boy cuddles close to them, unafraid of them despite their forms, though uncomfortable with the sudden change of his status quo. Jonny gives him a shotgun of weed and a quarter of a Blue Moby up the bum. Soon the child is rolling with affection, kissing his new fathers on the mouth and hugging them tightly. 

Bob laughs at the situation next to him, taking his turn with Warren as he observes the family-making of the vampincubi. Warren watches too, unfamiliar with drugs.

"Why is Evan so dazed and affectionate. Is he okay?" 

Bob laughs a little as he bounces Warren on his cock. "He's more than okay – he's just rollin'."

"What do you mean?"

"He's on drugs, kid. You've seen the pipes and pills go around here. I know you're smart. Put two and two together."

"Dad! I don't know anything about drugs! How am I supposed to know anything about pipes?"

"Watch your tone, Little Boy…"

"What I mean is maybe you should teach me…"

Bob suddenly realizes this is a teaching moment. "Oh! Of course. We'll start with this one right here. This is called meth, methamphetamine, tina, crystal, cristina, crystal meth or quartz. But it's not actual quartz. It speeds up the processes in your body, making you hyper and giving your senses a boost. It also makes you go to the bathroom because it speeds that up too. It's usually hard to go to sleep for a few days if you have too much and it has a slight numbing effect on the body, so you have to be mindful of injury instead of relying on your sense of touch to decide if you're hurt."

"There's no way I'll remember all of that," says Warren, "but I'll do my best."

"There's more. Never ever _ever_ light up a meth pipe until you're much older. It gets very, very hot and the liquid crystal can burn right through your skin. It's extremely dangerous, so if you ever want to smoke, ask someone older who has experience. Other methods of taking meth include crushing the crystal into a powder and putting it on food (which tastes really nasty), snorting it up your nose and stuffing it up your bum. Those are the only approved methods, understand?"

"Yes, Dad. I'll just ask you for help when I need to."

"Call me 'Daddy', Little Boy. Mike's 'Dad'. It gets confusing otherwise."

"Okay, Daddy. Daddy? Are we gonna smoke meth now?"

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know what it's like."

"Let's start you on Marijuana. Also known as weed, pot, herb, MJ, bud or dank. It's an herb whose flowers have a psychotropic effect. The main chemicals at play are THC, a psychotropic drug, and CBD, also known s Cannabidiol, which is a medication in use over the counter here. You can buy hemp at gas stations and pharmacies. Hemp is weed with extremely low amounts of THC and higher amounts of CBD. It's also the main source used to create CBD supplements like candies and pills."

"Wait, Daddy you're going too fast! I'm never gonna remember all the science stuff."

"Just remember that weed is a downer, meaning it slows you down, and that it's a psychotrope, which means it causes your vision to change and your imagination to be vivid."

"Weed equals cartoon vision. Got it."

"Eh…. Close enough."

"Can you get me some of that weed candy sometime, Daddy."

"I'll sure as hell try, Baby Boy."

"I'm not a baby!"

"You're _my_ baby!"

"Do you actually love me or am I just a toy?"

"Don't you have any toys you love?"

"They got thrown away. I used to have a bear, but my last Daddy said I was a baby, peed on it and set it on fire."

"Did he rape you before or after?" asks Bob, knowing this must be a hard question to answer. After a few moments, Warren works up the courage to answer him outright.

"Both. He said I was a baby for crying and I would thank him later for making me a man."

"You know I won't ever hurt you like he did. Your Dad won't either. You can grow up as fast or as slow as you want with us. We love you no matter what."

"Love me like a toy?"

"Love you like family."

"The only family I ever had was bad. I don't want you to be like them."

"I'm proud of you for speaking your mind, Little Boy. We want to be different than anyone else in the world. Will you give me a kiss?"

"An adult kiss like you showed me?"

"Yes, Warren."

Warren smiles before jumping into a kiss with Bob, clicking teeth with him as he opens his mouth. They massage each other's tongues and make love with their lips for minutes on end until Bob realizes Mike is watching them intently, tweaker's glare about him, and stroking his cock. Bob breaks the kiss to say, "Warren, your Dad would like some attention too. How about that?"

"You don't want to stay inside me?"

"Of course I do, Baby Boy, but your Dad would like that too. Why don't you tell him you love him as you sit on that gigantic prick of his."

Warren grins then leans in to whisper a secret in Bob's ear. "You know what? I really do love him. And you too, Daddy. I love you."

Bob kisses his boy's cheek with a big smooch and says, "We love you too."

Warren makes sure he's careful as he dismounts Bob's huge dick and moans as he does. Then he starts to sit on Mike's but Mike lays him belly down on the sofa, penetrating him from above and the boy chews on the upholstery to keep from screaming. Mike is biting him and he can feel the blood running down his neck and chin. This is something his foster father never did. But Mike drinks and drinks until he's sure the kid needs to be put on fluids. Then he fucks him, harder than he expects of himself. When he's done and he pulls out of Warren, Warren is desperately trying to keep his dick inside of him, screaming, "I love you, Dad! Please don't leave me alone! I'll be a really good boy! I promise!"

"Warren," says Mike. "I'm not leaving you, we're just getting in a different position. It's okay, you never have to be alone again. If me and your Daddy aren't here for you, you've got more than twenty more family members who will be there for you. Why don't you stay with me tonight? You can sleep in my bed with me."

"Can I stay with you every night?" asks Warren as he turns to look at Mike with puppy dog eyes.

"Every night you don't spend with your Daddy," says Mike.

Warren smiles sweetly at him and pushes backwards, taking all fourteen inches again. Mike realizes this kid ain't letting go of his dick anytime soon and repositions them so he's sitting on the couch and Warren is in his lap. He hugs the boy to his belly and watches the orgy for a while as Bob gives them both shotguns of meth.

**************

Jonny is ecstatic. He's blood bonded every one of his seven slaves now. The three he had before are wonderful, but these new ones are phenomenal. Connor, Aziz, Will and Wayne are the new slaves between seven and nine, and his five-year-old, Evan is adorable. The older ones were afraid of the incubi's natural forms, but Evan loved them no matter what they looked like. Evan's curled up in Liam's and Colton's arms now, both napping in the cage while Ezekiel watches over them. Jonny's taking the rest upstairs to the orgy, if he ever stops kissing them long enough to make it up the stairs. Finally, Andrew, who came downstairs to use the bathroom, picks up Connor and takes Will's hand, escorting them upstairs. Jonny will be damned before he lets them out of his sight, so the circumstances prompt him upstairs sooner.

He finds Torvan in a foursome with three vampire ladies, Mike and Bob fucking their youngest, Zeb and Darren in a cocksucking contest with judges lined up in front of them, people breaking out the harder drugs, complete with needles, and Joey in a stuffed bra and a lace jockstrap. Daddy may be busy, but the two Daddy's Girls will keep each other company. Andrew goes to Joey and they make out as they massage each other all over, casting lustful eyes at the object of their adoration and love every once in a while. Bob does eventually give them enough attention to tell them he's busy with Warren and tells Atlas to fuck his girls for him. Atlas takes the needle from his arm and strides over to them in big steps before scooping them both up and laying them on an empty sofa, starting his threesome with crossdressers with eyes blown wide and cock raging with untempered lust. 

Jonny meanwhile, enjoys sitting with his boys on the rug. He puts some powdered meth into a bowl of weed and sets it ablaze, giving his boys each a shotgun in turn. He wants them really fucked up before he rapes them. And he knows he can't keep his hands off them, teasing Aziz's asshole with his tail's tip and shoving his tongue down Connor's throat. His boys take it like champs, each taking his dick without a tear or any begging to stop. His incubus magic is working wonders and they all come out of it with a positive experience, each in love with their master. Jonny is happy they love him. He loves owning them and knows as he gets to know them, he'll love them too.

Azerion joins the orgy a little too late, watching guests leave for dawn's arrival and slaves escorted downstairs to their cages. He goes over to his masters to find them double penetrating a small kid with an aggressively hungry bottom. The kid is just pounding on them, talking dirty and licking and biting them. Azerion smiles. He was the same way at that age. He kisses the child's head and asks his masters what the plan for the day is.

"I was thinking we could relocate to my room," says Bob. "We've got enough room to fit an extra bed in there temporarily. We'll put a couple of mattresses on the ground between my bed and the wall and keep the party going. Go tell the wolves to work it out."

"About that," says Kyle as he approaches with a wolfish smelling man. "I may or may not have gotten into a fight in the bathroom and may or may not have bitten the asshole."

"May or may not have?" demands Mike.

"Whichever one will make you less mad."

"Okay, Woofie, you belong to me know," says Bob to the thirty-year-old man.

"Fuck you, man! I don't belong to anyone!"

"You do now," says Bob, disengaging his kid and husband to stalk over to the new wolf. He quickly bonds the wolf without letting the man bite him and then the man grumbles as he sets his angry sights on Kyle.

"Don't blame him that you pissed off a werewolf," says Mike. "This is your fault buddy. You're a family pet now. Deal with it."

The man attempts to leave but Bob says, "Sit! Stay!"

And he does.

"I wish I'd known that trick when I was training Kyle," says Mike, looking around to find Kyle suddenly gone.

Azerion just laughs. Their family is getting too big for the crypts. He'll have to see if they can expand the underground spaces. The catacombs only have three chambers left unused.

Azerion kisses his masters and goes to look for Travis, knowing his honey will want to be part of the orgy that's about to continue.

**************


	16. Orgy Continued Until It Isn't

**************

Russell punches Kyle hard, then bites him, then shoves him down. He's a fucking _pet_ now and it's all Kyle's fault. He was doing just fine feeding Ace and doing E. He doesn't need all this bullshit. Today, he gets to retrieve his most vital belongings from his apartment and move into his new kennel in Bob's room. A fucking _KENNEL_!!!

He punches Kyle again, pounding on his face until he realizes he's straddling the boy and has a stiff boner. Kyle doesn't, but Russell is throbbing with hormones. And the kid is cute enough. Fuck it. He's gonna take his frustrations out on his new pack mate.

He rips Kyle's pants down and pins him belly down on the cold stone floor before spitting on his own cock and shoving until he finds the hole. When he does, Kyle howls in pain and Russell grunts in relief, the warm tenderness around his cock feeling great. 

Maybe being a pet isn't so bad as long as he's the alpha wolf….

**************

Jonny couldn't bring all of his boys into Bob's room. There simply isn't enough space for everyone. So he keeps Owen, Evan and Connor with him. Ezekiel also comes to Bob's room, unable to tear himself away from Evan. Bob and Mike have Darren, Zebulon and Warren with them and Bob has Andrew, having dismissed Joey to go do his chores while he makes Andrew be his girl for the day. Azerion is present with Travis. They're curious about the hybrid status of Ezekiel and Jonny, but Benvolio has advised against trying to recreate the circumstances. Travis brought Mitchell, who is easily the sexiest man in the whole family if you don't count Atlas. (It wouldn't be fair to count a gigantic muscle man that's literally half-god.) And Kyle is there with Russell. The new wolf is a regular partier and given his sudden change of lifestyle, some drugs are just what the doctor ordered.

Jonny and Ezekiel are drinking blood from Evan, though it's unclear as to whether they're going to bond him or just feed. Then the boy goes limp. Jonny jerks off quickly as Ezekiel bites his own hand and soon the all-but-dead five year old has fed from them both, Zeke's blood and Jonny's manjuice. Then they switch, Zeke fucking into the kid unexpectedly and Jonny letting the newborn vampincubus bite his hand hard. Soon the boy has finished his change and has a light gray coloration with hints of bronze in his skin, little wings and tail and small fangs. His ears are barely pointed at all, but he's young. Those features will probably grow in. Probably. And his irises are a beautiful gold color.The boy stays clinging to Ezekiel's chest as Jonny and Ezekiel continue to feed him blood and Ezekiel continues to slowly fuck the boy. Normally, Jonny wouldn't be able to put off fucking the kid, but this is his birth as a dæmon and his first time having sex with them. He wants to give Ezekiel all the time making love to their child that he wants before he takes over the care, feeding the dæmon as they make love as father and son.

Azerion is in awe of the process, and it hits hard that none if this would have been possible if he hadn't fed too much from Bennie and done what he could to return that life force. In a way, this is his grandchild being born. And seeing it is really bringing a tear to his eye. He moves to kiss Evan's head and the kid leans back to kiss Azerion on the lips. Azerion keeps the kiss chaste but sensuous so that the kid knows he isn't turning him down, just not a sexual partner. It seems to work, and the kid smiles as they part lips. 

It's clear that some are disgusted. Russell is only interested in doing more drugs, finding the dæmon sex to be a little overpowering and not in a good way. Similarly, Andrew is pretty disgusted with the idea of someone so young being taken advantage of. He says nothing because his Daddy seems to approve and he would never countermand his Daddy, but he is definitely nauseated by the thought of sex with a five-year-old. 

Soon enough, Ezekiel hands their son over to Jonny who lays him down and forces his way inside, grunting in ecstasy as the young incubus uses his powers for the first time, ripping a comeload out of his Sire and feeding from the jism inside him. Jonny convulses in pleasure for twenty minutes as he feeds his voracious offspring. By then, the drugs are flowing.

**************

Ezekiel isn't in favor of giving his son meth, but Jonny insists it'll be good for him, just like cheerios and HGH. Jonny takes a huge hit and covers Evan's nose and mouth with his mouth before blowing the smoke into his lungs. The change is immediate and the boy climbs further into Jonny's lap, reaching for the pipe.

"No, Evan. Only inhale what Daddy gives you," says Jonny. But Evan isn't one to give up easily, childishly knocking the pipe from his hands while catching it deftly with the spade of his tail. Jonny wrenches the pipe from Evan's grasp and laughs. "I'm sorry, buddy, but you need to listen to Daddy on this. I love you very much and I'm going to give you plenty but you aren't old enough to safely operate a torch lighter. Or molten meth, for that matter."

Evan points to his bum and makes a sad face.

"You need to use the potty, Little Guy?" asks Ezekiel.

"Uh-uh. More!" says Evan.

"You slid ecstasy up his bum earlier," says Bob. "Maybe that's what he wants."

Bob breaks a pill into quarters and gives Jonny one quarter to give to Evan who lifts his tail and turns around as Jonny laughs and inserts the partial pill while Ezekiel makes a face and then kisses Evan on the head. Evan giggles before trying to sit on Jonny's cock again, but Ezekiel takes him, lays him down and fucks into his boy gently, satisfying the younger dæmon and himself.

"This is fucked up," says Russell.

"Welcome to our life," says Kyle. "You didn't think it was too fucked up to rape a fifteen-year-old though."

"You're fifteen?!" exclaims Russell.

"You fucked _my_ Kyle?!" exclaims Mitchell. "Ugh! I can smell you all over each other. How'd I miss that?! Com'ere Russ, I'm gonna fuck you like there's no tomorrow."

"The hell you are! I'm a top!" says Russell.

"I don't care. I'm the alpha and you need to know it!" says Mitchell.

"Really? 'Cause I'm the oldest and I think I'm the alpha."

"You haven't even had your first transformation yet, Runt!"

"Runt?! Come over here and say that to my f—"

"BOYS!" shouts Mike. "Take it to the sanctuary if you're gonna fight. But be mindful of the bars and tables. By the way, Hotshot," Mike says to Russell, "you're totally fucked."

The two wolves head out of the room and Kyle changes forms, curling up behind Mike on the floor next to the mattresses and whimpers a little.

"Chill, Dog. They'll be fine. You should be happy. No matter who wins, one of your rapists will be put in his place."

Kyle whimpers again and covers his face with his paws. Apparently he doesn't wish that fate on anyone.

But there's still a lot of meth and coke and weed and E left to be done. And the boys and men are up to the challenge.

**************

Kyle escorts Andrew out along with Azerion. They have a very important errand to run. On their way out they check the sanctuary. Mitchell has Russell pinned down and in wolf form is fucking the man. He's massive like this, almost the size of a car, and Azerion is glad he's not the object of Mitchell's aggression. It's clear who the alpha really is, and it seems Russell's punishment for taking Kyle significantly outweighs the deed. They then go on their way to Ryan's car where Ryan is waiting to take them to the trailer park. They run their errand and return, much faster results with the gypsy willing to actively participate in the spell, and Andrew's long hair is now tied in a ponytail. 

They re-enter the orgy to find everyone sedately doing drugs as Zeb feeds from Mitchell's massive dick, and Connor makes out with a feverish Darren. No penetration yet, but Connor's dick seems up to the challenge, despite his age. Azerion thinks to himself that his magic combined with Benvolio's is enough to age the younger slaves quickly, but it would have to be their choice and Jonny would likely disapprove. Azerion tucks that idea in the back of his mind. 

Bob is ecstatic to see Andrew and quickly disrobes his treat. Andrew is now a pussyboy and his features just as pretty as before. Bob takes Andrew to the bathroom to do his makeup for him and dress him up. Meanwhile Azerion, Kyle and Ryan join the drug use.

Kyle used to be vehemently anti-drug, a product of the war on drugs and red ribbon week. But now he realizes a lot of the things he was told were lies. The war on drugs demonized marijuana, but the fact is that marijuana is a medicinal supplement, not good for everybody, but very helpful to many. Most of the kids in his school were put on Ritalin, though many of them were later found not to have ADHD or ADD. That's an example of legal drug use that never should have happened. If red ribbon week could be wrong about marijuana and Ritalin, and if the war on drugs outright lies about the effects of hemp and marijuana, what else are they lying about? They're probably right about meth and crack cocaine, but the fact of the matter is that those sources of information lost their credibility and Kyle's trust with their kids about marijuana. Kyle's stance on meth is split, but he still does it. But Ace said never to inject it because it changes you. It causes you to only crave intravenal drugs because smoking no longer satisfies the addiction. Kyle believes him. Ace has never lied to him.

So Kyle is there, smoking with Mike and Warren, occasionally letting Mike kiss him and stroking Mike's man meat. He's not gay, but he serves his master, just like Ryan. He feels bad for the younger guys in the family. They may never know if they would have been gay or straight, because they're having a lot of gay sex whether they want it or not. It sickens Kyle, but he knows they're loved and well taken care of. Jonny even bought his slaves a PS5. It was expensive as hell for a man with no income, only having tips from the rare occasions that he bartends.

Kyle is in a daze, stoned as all fuck on meth and weed and tranced out as he masturbates his master. Mike has a demonic grin about him when he pets Kyle's head, edging his face closer and closer to his bulging, thick fourteen inches. Finally, Kyle is a hairwidth away from it as he concentrates on bringing his master pleasure. Mike edges him only slightly closer and Kyle's lips are pressed against it. Then it's slowly but surely forcing its way into his mouth.

Kyle sucks Mike's dick in the same trance that he jerked it with, absorbed in his task and doing it for Mike's pleasure and not his own. He nearly bites down when he feels a lubed finger against his asshole, but controls his instinct as Mike invades his pucker and starts towards his prostate.

It feels so good, Kyle can't control himself. He wants to pull off Mike's dick and ask him to fuck him, to bring both of them more physical pleasure, but he's so entranced that he doesn't stop what he's doing. Soon, he realizes he's rolling. _That fucker!_ he thinks, irate but sedate when he realizes Mike must've sneaked a pill inside him. But he's so high he doesn't care anymore. Soon he gets his wish and he's face down on the mattress as he's being stretched apart, Mike's cock easily thicker than Mitchell's and winning the contest of Biggest Object Ever To Be In Kyle's Ass. Mike fucks him gently, but when he comes, he doesn't stop. He must be rolling too. Mike enjoys Kyle's growls of pain and purring of sensuous pleasure. He keeps a hand on Kyle's throat, controlling his wolf's breathing and soon Kyle squirts a load out in the mattress, followed by Mike's considerably more voluminous load inside of Kyle, prompted by the rhythmic clenching of Kyle's ass. Satisfied that he and his wolf have bonded and that Kyle certainly knows who's boss, Mike disengages, making out with Kyle briefly before telling him to go to his kennel. Kyle doesn't argue and goes to his kennel to sleep off his roll.

Meanwhile, Mitchell and his newly converted bottom are fornicating next to them. Russell may have been a top before, but after being introduced to Mitchell's sexual prowess, no longer thinks of himself as such. He's versatile, if not a complete bottom. He might even be in love with his new alpha. The smell of him, his handsome face, his soft red hair and his charming feral smile are all Russell can think about besides that monster dick in his ass. 

And Bob is having a great time with Andrew, taking his Princess's virginity and bringing the 'man' to the verge and back over and over until Andrew comes so hard he splooshes around Bob's cock, wetting them both. Bob grins and laughs. "That's my baby girl!" he says. "I love you Princess, my beautiful, beautiful Princess…"

"I love you too, Daddy," says Andrew. He thinks he needs a more feminine name now, but he hasn't decided on one. Maybe his Daddy will name him.

And Jonny is hoarding the little ones, letting them fight over who sucks what as he makes out with Connor. The four of them are crawling all over his muscled body, sucking his toes, nuts, cock and nipples. Jonny thinks he's in Heaven. It certainly feels like it with tiny hands and mouths all over him. He finally puts his cock inside Owen and releases a load into him as he feeds from the scruff of his neck, bloodying the sheets. Then he moves on to Connor and does the same thing. Then Warren, then Evan. Jonny is getting so much underaged boy ass he feels like a ride at a cartoon theme park. 

Meanwhile, Robby and Dean are quiet in the corner, speaking softly to each other and whispering endearments. Dean wants to marry Robby, but Robby loves their relationship and doesn't want anything to change. Robby lights the herb pipe and shares as Dean gets stoned as a motherfucker. They make love over and over again, staying quiet and almost conspiratorial in their interactions, trying not to attract attention that would disturb the peace they found with each other.

**************

When Bob wakes up from his nap the next night, the orgy in his room is still going. He has a veritable buffet of ass to choose from and damning himself for it, he chooses Evan. Evan sucks hard on his dick, trying to fit the fat phallus all the way in his mouth and failing. It's okay, Bob has a trick for that. He shoves Evan's head all the way down, choking the boy and expecting Evan to fight him and try to move up, but the ravenous dæmon only sucks harder, moving his throat in a hypnotic rhythm as he fondles Bob's large nuts. Bob comes in no time, feeling like a complete degenerate for having sex with someone so young, but calming his conscious with the fact that the little incubus needs to feed. The orgasm seems to last forever, and by the end of it, Bob is fully awake, tweak kicked in again and pulls out of Evan's mouth to the little guy's disappointment, giving him loving gropes and a wet kiss before sicking him on Connor. The difference between five and seven is considerable, but Evan easily seduces the human, bites him hard and feeds from him blood and spunk. About this time, Azerion decides he's going to do something about the little ones' ages. Jonny allows Azerion and Benvolio to take the younger slaves and Evan for a bath, but soon they're in a pocket dimension where time flies. 

They teach the children mathematics, philosophy, science, athletics and language, helping them to work out their muscles and exercise their minds as they spend years in the pocket dimension, aging in mind, though their bodies stay the same, thanks to their blood bonds. In a Hell dimension though, Evan ages, reaching the equivalent of seven or eight physically.

When they return to the crypts of the cathedral, it's ten minutes later and everyone hits the shower together to wash off the smell of sulfur.

**************

"Wow!" says Jonny. "What did you do to our little boy?!"

"We travelled to a pocket dimension of Hell for a few years," explains Azerion nervously. "The little ones are mentally older and Evan is physically so. I'm sorry if this is a problem. But Evan barely spoke before. Now he's a regular Socrates!"

"Evan, Baby, are you okay?" asks Jonny.

Evan runs into his arms and holds him tight. "I missed you so much, Daddy! I love you!"

Jonny grins and picks Evan up. "I love you too, Champ. How do you feel? Is my baby alright?"

"I'm great, Daddy! I just miss you so much!"

"You get to be with me and your other Daddy every night from now on," says Jonny before turning to Azerion. "No more taking my child to Hell, you hear me?!" 

"I swear I will not take Evan to any part of the underworld without your permission."

"Good," says Jonny. "Now, how are my other gumdrops? Are you boys doing okay?"

Each of Jonny's children say they're fine and hug and kiss Jonny, quickly sexually assaulting the man and demanding his carnal attentions. To him it's been an hour, but to them it's been over three years. They miss him and they miss his cock. They may never have healthy psychosexual wellness, but with Jonny they never have to. He's their world, their hero and their lover, not just their master. He feeds from each of them, reinforcing the bond and lustfully taking their tight asses once more, proving his dominance and love.

As Jonny is bringing his boys carnal pleasure, Ezekiel comes in to join and they have their little fuckfest on one of the ground mattresses. On the mattress next to that one, Darren and Zebulon are smoking weed, trying to calm the meth high they've had for over twenty four hours now. They have comic books spread out in front of them and eagerly talk about them to whoever will listen, which right now is Mike and Warren.

Benvolio is meditating in the corner of the chamber, a pleasant smile on his face and Travis is greeting Azerion with fervor as he kisses his husband and rubs dicks with him. "I missed you, Baby!" says Azerion.

"You could have brought me with you!" says Travis. "You didn't have to spend years without me!"

"It was a calculated risk. I didn't want you to take the blame if anything went wrong. Or if Jonny didn't approve. Honestly, I think I pissed him off."

"Making a pedo's son grow up without him? Yeah, you pissed him off. But I think you did the right thing. While Evan should have grown up with his fathers, I'm glad you let him age some. It'll be the only aging he ever has."

"Well, it was more about giving them all a chance to grow up a little outside the orgy. I love our family, but if there's one thing I'd change, it's the amount of meth used by the household in a week. The club is going to go under if the Master's ever take money from it to pay their debts."

"They don't have debts. We trade slave time with Ace for drugs. Axel has spent a week with him before just paying for Dad's debt. I'm lending him Dmitri right now. I haven't seen Dmitri in three days."

"Holy shit… either way, we need to have an intervention. I'm not saying no meth, but I am saying less meth. No meth would be better, but beggars can't be choosers."

"I'll talk to Bob, you talk to Dad."

"Deal."

**************

The intervention doesn't go as planned, Bob simply breaking out more drugs and enthusiastically giving shotguns to everyone. Even Azerion can't say no, still enamored with Bob as he's always been. Mike is willing to listen but doesn't put the pipe down during the whole conversation and the 'intervention' becomes another drug orgy. But then Benvolio zaps them all with a metabolic adjustment.

The druggies writhe in agony, headaches pounding. "What the fuck, Bennie?!" demands Mike.

"Right now your bodies are rejecting your drugs and metabolizing them all at once. This _could_ stop… for a _price_..."

"Whatever you want it's yours you motherfucking extortionist!" says Bob as he holds his head and tries to make the room stop spinning.

"Limit the drug use and listen to is whenever we say you've had enough," says Benvolio. 

"Fine, just make it stop!" says Mike.

The headaches cease as soon as they've begun, but the group of dæmons and slaves is no longer high.

"Azerion," says Benvolio.

Azerion takes all the drugs from everyone in the room, portions them out and gives each individual their allotment. "You can have more at dusk. For now, this is all you get. Enjoy it."

"Is every night gonna be like this?" asks Mike.

"Once a week we can overdo the drugs as much as you want for twenty-four hours. Then it goes back to being rationed. Got it?" says Azerion.

"Deal," says Mike though Bob pouts at his husband. "No pouting, Bob, this is better for the boys, so it's better for us."

"And," says Benvolio, "all the blood slaves are going on healthy diets."

Bob snorts a nostril-full of cocaine.

"Fine," he says. "You boys figure that out. I'm gonna smoke some more and hit the hay. Save the rest of mine for when j wake up."

"Smart man," says Azerion. 

"And I'm gonna give mine to Master," says Darren. "I'm happy as long as I get to be with my husband and master."

"That's fine," says Azerion, "you can even save it up like money. I don't care. The point is the drugs are going to cost this family too much in the long run if we do it uncontrollably. A little self control will go a really long way. You'll see."

And they do. With the drug orgies being less time consuming and the drugs not keeping the family from their endeavors, the men and boys have time to study, pursue personal goals, work out more and spend more sober time together. Mike throws himself into work, focusing a lot on the club and deciding to throw raves once a month to draw in the ravers and goths, hoping he'll be able to keep a few for the family of dæmons or at least on call for vamp night. Bob decides to start playing the piano again and his haunting tunes fill the sanctuary every time he has a go at the pipe organ. Despite the obvious puns, Bob takes his organ playing very seriously. It's a lot harder than piano and he's really good at both. Jonny doesn't do anything different except supplementing his diet with HGH he's been getting from Atlas. He wants to get as massive as the larger bodybuilder and he works out nonstop. The incubi learn history and magic from Azerion, with a little help from Emeriel from time to time, and Benvolio soon realizes that Azerion's secretly a lot more powerful than he lets on. And most of the blood slaves are couch potatoes, throwing themselves into TV and overeating. Netflix and chill? More like Nextflix and chilled treats. Bob decides he needs to do something about that, but he doesn't have any particular ideas. All the young ones can eat whatever they want without gaining a pound and Azerion loves it when Nolan gains weight. No matter, he'll figure something out.

In the meantime life goes on, birthdays come and go and Lucifer watches with a keen eye. The beginning is there but they have so far to go. He's glad Azerion figured out what needed to be done, creating another brand of dæmon and teaching his family everything he can. When the time comes in a hundred years or so, there will be enough Earthly incubi to sway the tides. Now to give Benvolio instructions on how to turn vampires.

**************


End file.
